Her First Apartment
by writerofthewanderingsuns
Summary: inukag american college AU. Rated M because there be some smut ;). Kagome desperately needs a place to stay for her sophomore year but most places are already taken. Can she put up with living with a unique roommate in a single bedroom apartment? Will she fall for her protector from the youkai world she never knew existed?
1. Chapter 1

So hey a new story hahaha *sweatdrop* I know I should work on my other fics but hey Its not like I get paid or nothin for my work. my tumblr pals really like this story so I may be working solely on this one for a while. Its my first au so advice is always welcome!

ON WITH DE STORY :DDD

* * *

The woman fought with her umbrella as the wind threatened to douse her in the heavy sheets of rain. She watched the map on her phone as she spat her wild black tresses from her mouth. Her stomach demanded she stop somewhere dry to eat her snack, or better yet, find a restaurant. She continued on her journey by sheer willpower, ignoring her body's needs. Stopping her in her tracks, she felt the object in her hand buzz. Her mother was checking in on her progress, wary of the weather conditions her daughter was traversing through on her search. Kagome shook her head as she continued to walk, her bare feet enjoying the small pools of spring rain lapping up at her ankles with every step. If it weren't for the damn wind threatening to blow her over, she'd be skipping from puddle to puddle in joy. She wanted to keep her sandals dry and Koga had always said that the best traction is the skin on your heel. Perfect for wet weather.  
Facing the wind, as she lifted her phone to her ear, the wind picked up, the hill sloped, and the road grew slick. One second she was saying hello to her mother, the next, her foot slipped forward from under her. With a yelp, her arm flung upward and she nearly did the splits if she hadn't caught herself midway with her other hand. Within moments she felt the sting of her palm and foot and cursed inwardly. But what her nerves had noticed instantly, was the painful twist of her ankle. She sucked in a breath. Finally stable in her awkward position she put her now wet phone back to her ear, "I'm alright. I just slipped here."  
That was an understatement. After playing volleyball in high school, she knew when she'd twisted something. It didn't seem too bad, but there was no way a doctor's visit wasn't in order.  
"Are you okay? You bleeding?"  
"No." She replied through a painful hiss. She wasn't lying. "Just stings." She added as she managed to rise and get past the slick moss, favoring her ankle. No reason to worry her mother who was nearly ten hours away and could do nothing to help.  
"Well, catch the bus and try again another day. I know we don't have much time left, but that doesn't mean you can't try again on a dry day."  
She hung up after agreeing with her. The bus stop was more than a few blocks ahead though. Careful with every step, she traversed the pavement slowly, heading towards the first place to stop to her left. It was an apartment complex, but one she'd never seen when she'd searched online.  
As she looked for the sign that would lead her to the office, she read, "Taisho Terraces"  
What an odd name. But as she hobbled past parked cars, she glanced at the buildings and suddenly found it fitting. Every apartment had its own roof deck. The buildings were very fancy, reminding her of a modernized heian era architecture. Though she sighed as Kagome knew she could never afford such a place, how she wished she could see how they looked in the warm sun.  
Focusing back to the task at hand, she spotted the words 'office' straight ahead and limped over.  
 _Just a few more steps_... she gripped the railing and with one arm, lifted herself up the first step, then dragged her favored leg up the second. It took twice as long as it normally would.  
Finally at the platform beneath the a roof, she slid her umbrella down and shrunk it, shaking the drops off. Using the thing as a sort of crutch, she gripped the door handle and twisted, a crack of warmth emanating from within.  
"Touga's out! Come back la-" the boy was hit with the smell of wet human, and he peeked around the corner from the break room. There stood a tangled sopping young girl dressed in dark capris and a green t-shirt with no shoes and a black bag hanging long down her side. He didn't know what to say. He knew not how, or why any human would even want to come-  
"Erm. Can you help me?" She took a step and wobbled. At that, he noticed the smell of blood, and he was before her in blur, his hands firm against her chilled arms.  
She shot a confused look at him, and took in his features. Ball cap, white… loooonnngg hair, angled jaw line, dark thick eyebrows and ... intense deep-set golden orbs the color of the gods. She blushed prettily at his proximity and good, albeit unusual, looks. Kagome didn't mind the distraction from her suddenly inflamed ankle.  
"You're bleeding." He stated. Though he was inwardly surprised that she hadn't even sucked in a startled breath at his appearance.  
"I am?" She lifted her palm, and noticed he was right. She had been bleeding after all.  
He gave a sigh, knowing she was going to freak out at this, but he was too impatient to rummage around for the first aid kit. It was unusual for a demon like his father to even own such a thing, much less need it often enough not to have it buried in a cabinet somewhere.  
She froze as she felt a warm calloused hand cup the back of her own. She relaxed after a moment, thinking that he was nearly inspecting it. Still...  
But she didn't have time to think further before she spotted the claws tipping his fingers. Her fear spiked before a warm pair of lips met the heel of her palm with a slight sting at the contact, to which she winced.  
He felt her stare and smelled her fear, but didn't dare meet her eyes. His tongue met her flesh and he nearly groaned at the taste of sizzling blood, barely registering a gasp from the young woman and the fact that she had spiritual powers.

Despite her physically frozen state, her mind was running miles a minute. Was this some sort of sick kinky thing? She imagined his tongue traveling down her wrist and arm, inching closer and closer-  
"There. Done."  
She creaked her eyes open, her mind's eye searching her hand for pain. When finding none, she flexed it tentatively and opened her eyes wider at her perfectly flawless palm, not a nick of torn skin nor blood.  
Drawing her hand to make a fist between her breasts, she glanced up shyly at her healer. His expression was devoid of emotion other than one cocked eyebrow, as if to say, _well what did you expect idiot?  
_ "Um. Thank you?"  
He harrumphed, "You're still bleeding." And she immediately thought of her foot, but continued her stare at the unusual man before her. He was wearing a red college sweatshirt hoodie with the sleeves shrugged up to his elbows. His hair was longer than hers and messy bangs peeked beneath his black ball cap.  
Was it just her, or did his nose just twitch?  
Gathering her wit (and her sanity), she waved her hand at him shooing-ly, "It's just a scrape. No biggie!"  
"I can't have you making a mess on this carpet." She heard him groan in annoyance, before she was swept off her feet, her forgotten umbrella falling to the blue carpet with a quiet thump.  
Having only been carried this way twice before, the last time so long ago and by someone she now heavily disliked with a passion, she took comfort in the familiarity of the heat of another's skin at her back and side, her arm reflexively around her healer's neck as she was hurried across the room. Guys thought it was so manly to be able to lift up their girls like a bride. Kagome rolled her eyes internally at herself when she realized she liked it anyway.  
It ended all too soon as she was set down but she internally reprimanded herself for getting touchy-feely with someone she just met. She didn't even know his name for christ's sakes!

Understanding his intentions, she still blushed when the handsome -Boy? Man? She couldn't guess his age and that made her all the more nervous- kneeled down before her, his gaze pointed at her injury. She drew her bloody twisted ankle away from him instinctively, imagining him with his magical mouth on her most ticklish area. She shivered at the thought.

He tried to explain some without looking up at her, "If anyone comes in here with human blood in the air father's reputation would be ruined." And the visitors would shoot daggers in his direction, perhaps even literally.

Human blood? Were there animal blood stains somewhere in here already? So they allowed pets on the premises? And how would someone even be able to tell the difference? And was this guy some kind of cosplayer?

Having successfully distracted her, he gently cupped the back of her foot in his palm, raising it towards his face as he turned it slightly to get a better angle at the scrape on the inside of her foot by her big toe.

Kagome pretended this wasn't happening. She must have hit her head when she fell and her mother would be freaking out right about now. She felt him at her foot and pain gripped at her till she cried out involuntarily. Their eyes met and his softened with a gentle smile before thunder boomed loudly.

She cringed at the sound of the sky splitting in two and her leg jerked. When she opened her eyes again, he was glaring at her with one eye shut, his lip twitching.

"Did I just- did I kick you?"

Growling, he snapped, "Are you trying to bust my eye black and blue?!"

Kagome recoiled, "I'm so sorry!" How could she just kick her savior like that? Thunder-schmunder, she had more self-control than that.

He spat, "Keh. It's fine. I heal quick…. unlike you pathe- what the hell did do you do to your foot?"

She slipped her fingers in the back of her scalp with a small laugh, "I slipped on the walk here and twisted my ankle."

He huffed, "Guess I'll have to dig for that first aid kit after all."

After setting her foot and bandaging her up in the awkward silence, an air vent blew on her wet skin and she reacted naturally with a violent shiver.

"Sheesh, you really don't take care of yourself do you?" He stood up then and muttered a 'be right back' before disappearing down the hall.

She glared in the direction he took off. Hmph! Like hell she didn't take care of herself! She spent hours each week calming herself during her anxiety attacks. She took care of her body and mind when she pulled all-nighters studying for tests, taking gentle showers and rejuvenating naps when she could not seem to focus. Caring was the perfect adjective to describe herself, so how dare he judge her?! They'd only just met!

But her anger faded when he returned and sat next to her, wrapping a towel around her shoulders. She was hyper aware of the fact that his body leaned behind her after rubbing her upper body down with the towel, his arm wrapped behind her back in a sort of hug. Though nervous, she still attempted to take his offer of comfort and leaned back against his shoulder. "So what the heck are you doing out here anyway?" He said gruffly.

"Looking for a cheap apartment."

"You a student?"

"Yep. You?"

"Not technically."

That was an odd answer. He wore the university logo on his chest after all. She took the pause to reach into her bag and take out her snack that she'd bought from the convenience store on campus. She fussed with the plastic wrapping of the pastry before it was swiped from her hands. Her curious gaze fixed on the claws that shredded it open before handing it back. As she fed her angry belly, their conversation was made up of short sentences shot back and forth between the little physical space between them.

"Do you work at the university then?"

"Sometimes I run errands for father there but no."

"Who's your father?"

"The owner of this place."

"It's a very nice complex. Doubt I could afford it here though."

"Humans aren't allowed here- Speaking of, how the hell did you get through the barrier?!" He stiffened behind her and she turned to him with confusion, cream cheese pastry in her mouth.

"Barrier?"

This girl was either a moron, or she had a concussion, possibly amnesia. "What barrier?! The demonic barrier that keeps you humans from even seeing this place!"

"What do you mean us humans?!" She grasped the forelock of his white wig and pulled before his cap began to slide off, "Aren't you one-…. too?"

He noticed her eyes leave his to stare atop his head. He became very still as she saw what was considered an intimate body part, one that distinguished him from both humans and demons, one that was almost always kept hidden that it became a habit to keep his cap on 24/7.

Kagome couldn't help the grin that crossed her face nor the words that slipped off her tongue, "They're so cute!"

Thinking they couldn't possibly be real, she reached up to touch one to test its softness.

When her fingertips were mere inches away, the appendage flicked and she paused, "Are they… real?"

He muttered a defeated 'yes', said ears pinned down like a pup's, prepared for her to scoot away in fear.

Kagome wondered at them in awe with starry eyes. The pink insides of the two triangles so innocent. Her arm still raised, she flushed at what she was about to ask, "May I…. touch them?"

He was at a loss for words. She wanted to touch them? She really must've hit her head hard. Unable to force any words out, he simply tilted his head to give her better access. He was curious after all, having never shown them in front of anyone other than his father and brother who had witnessed their appearance on his head at the moment of his birth centuries ago. There was one woman fifty years ago that had caught him with his hat off by accident-

Electric shocks rippled down his spine as she rubbed the white triangle between her two dainty fingers. He did his best not to move, but it was becoming difficult as her fingers moved to the base of his ears and back up to the tip. Knowing he couldn't handle much more before he pounced on the poor injured woman, he was about to end the moment when the door slammed open across the room with a "Inuyasha! I brought you some take-out from that ramen shop! It's your-…. favorite…"

Touga stood stunned, fur-lined blue coat dripping, his smile forming an 'o' at the presence of a human touching his son so intimately. Though his expression never wavered, the daiyoukai didn't miss the lingering scent of human blood or nervous sweat in the room.

Mortified, Inuyasha immediately straightened and flashed his cap back on and turned away with an embarrassed huff. With a calm body language, a very important way of communication to inu's, especially to his more bashful son, he turned and closed the door behind him. As he turned around with his returned smile, he focused on the girl instead, "I hope you feel very special young lady. This the first time he's brought someone home with him!"

She remembered the close proximity they had been in before being interrupted and she scooted away for both their sakes. "Oh we weren't-"

"It ain't what it looks like old man!" The _boy_ , she immediately decided, stood and stomped away towards his nearly identical father, swiping the plastic bag of take-out from him with a muttered, sassy 'thank you' and retreated to the break room and out of site.

The dog demon general made no mistakes however, unbeknownst to his second son, and he took note of her wrapped ankle. _So he had been kind_ , he smiled inwardly. It was so rare for him to show any sort of positive emotion towards humans after witnessing some of the harsh actions of humans back in the early 1800s when he'd still been just a pup.

"Are you alright young miss?" He trotted over to the girl sitting semi-behind his desk on the sofa against the wall. He relaxed back in his desk chair with a calm demeanor, attempting to relieve the awkwardness and entice friendly relations from the nervous child. "I had hoped _my_ _son_ had _good_ manners." Said son snorted in the other room.

Kagome snickered to his delight, the waves of nervousness in the air dissipating.

"Of course not, he was quite kind…." she lifted her palm to her own inspection once again. Touga frowned, putting the invisible pieces together in his sharp mind.

"How did you come to be here, miss?"

She turned her attention to him, aware that she could be in some sort of trouble for trespassing or something after the way the boy had explained things. A polite smile lit up her features as she tried her best to look innocent, even though she technically was, she somehow felt guilty from the scene just moments ago. "Oh well I was walking down the street to check out apartments and I slipped so I came here for some assistance." She chirped.

Even Touga was aware of the effects this human must've had on his son, she was charming, quite beautiful, and radiated positive energy- as well as spiritual energy apparently. Hoping none of his residents had taken notice already, he snapped his fingers underneath his desk to put up a second barrier around the office for privacy.

She knew not why, but suddenly the pounding of the heavy rain outside quieted a bit. She didn't dwell on it for long before she heard slurping sounds from the break room. He sure seemed to be enjoying himself. She turned back to his father, attempting to make conversation, "You're apartments are beautiful, sir. I wish I could afford to live here, but then I don't think I could ever leave for class each day."

At the mention of his property and quickly analyzing a plan, he decided right then.

"Young miss, I'm afraid we haven't been quite honest with you." Touga said gently.

She gave a 'hm' in question, cocking her head in a very inu way to his surprise.

Letting her witness the transformation he released the magic that was his disguise. Black hair in a long tail glittered to its pristine white underneath the fluorescent lighting. Kagome paid close attention as jagged tattoos appeared along his cheekbones and his ears grew pointed. In all seriousness, he stated, "These apartments are not for humans."

* * *

Live long and well, with Inuyasha :3


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its much shorter this time but it kinda works out right soo

ON WITH DE STORY :DDD

* * *

Inuyasha snapped his head around the corner, "What the hell old man?!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. She ought to know if she can just walk right through barriers as strong as mine. Besides. You already revealed too much. I can tell to what extent you've _helped_ her."

Kagome flushed at the memory. She stiffened nervously and stared at her hands on her lap.

"Keh! I wasn't about to have her blood coating the air in here for all demons to freak out on you."

"And I thank you for the favor, my boy, but there's little we can do now." He turned back to the charming young maiden, "May I enquire your name?"

She stammered at his formality, "K-Kagome."

"Well Miss Kagome, you said you needed a place to stay?"

"Yes, for the summer semester but I don't think I can afford-"

"Nonsense. Consider all your rent and utilities paid for as long as you stay." He spoke with a grin, as if it had already been decided.

"But- I- What?"

"Just what are you up to, old man?" Inuyasha stood before the desk with his arms crossed firmly. "This is no place for humans."

 _That's right. What is it like living among so-called demons? Surely it can't be that bad if they were like Inuyasha; loud, awkward, shy, and cute._

"Sure it isn't but you'll protect her."

 _Protect me?!_

"Wah-"

"Now there's no paperwork needed, I just got to ask you a few questions."

"Erm sure?" Everything was going so fast, all she could do was be honest.

"Do you want a roommate?"

She nodded. Her mother thought it best that she learn to live with other people with different habits, probably to prepare her for living with a husband later in life.

"Good good! Do you mind a messy roommate?"

"If she keeps shared areas clean, yes."

"Oh the person I have in mind will most definitely whip into gear and keep things clean. Now do you have a pet you plan on having here?"

 _So they did allow pets._ "I have a cat."

Throughout the rushed conversation, she didn't fail to notice that he wasn't writing any of this down. For a moment she thought maybe this was some long odd joke. That the whole thing was just a joke, and she relaxed a bit, playing along.

"You won't need to bring any furniture and move in is a week before your school starts. Where are you from?"

She told him and he paused, scratching his chin for a moment. Was it not a good thing that her parents lived so far away? In another state? _And anyway I thought he wasn't serious?!_

"Ah! How unfair of me! You should tour the complex before you decide!" He chirped and stood, "Inuyasha. Carry her, will you?"

He grumbled but did as he was told. As he approached, she blushed at the thought of being carried everywhere like a bride. She was slightly disappointed inside when he turned around and crouched with his hands behind him, extended towards her.

Touga watched as the child cautiously rose from the sofa and laid upon his son's back. Poor thing looked tired.

Inuyasha rose and Touga took the keys convincingly, while eyeing his son with a smirk.

* * *

"Again, _what the hell_ old man?! Why are you showing her _my_ place?!"

" _Your_ place?" He cocked an eyebrow at his son who again grumbled in return.

As if the boy could hardly even think with this woman against his back, revealing the feeling of her curvaceous shape molded against him. Kagome had held her head up this whole time to avoid touching his shoulder or neck, her hands resting on the very end of his broad shoulders trying to signal that she still respected personal boundaries despite the situation. It had stopped raining but remained cloudy with an occasional slap of thunder now and then.

She loved the property with every passing minute of the tour that she didn't sign up for, mesmerized by every little detail. It was much more heian than she previously thought.

They had a garden with herbs and vegetables that were available for anyone to harvest. And tropical landscaping blanketed the grounds in every nook and cranny. As they walked- well she was carried- beneath the extended roofs that wrapped around and connected each set of apartments with tatami walkways beneath, she ogled over the beautiful aesthetic of shiny-slick leafy plants dripping with dew. Again, how could she ever leave this place for class every day? It was so peaceful and beautiful, she'd never have a panic attack again.

They had quiet hours from 10pm to 6am, a pool that was open 24/7 much to her glee, a workout room that she would likely never use, and a computer lab with high-end tech. Such amenities would normally be far out of her price range.

When they stopped before a door and the boy had protested, she tried to keep an open mind as the interior was laid out for her when the tall pale man _slid_ the door open. She gasped, too amazed to notice him stiffen beneath her.

The views of the gardens framed by the dark wood lining the windows contrasted the comfortable mocha-brown and maroon interior design so perfectly. Straight ahead was a giant, coffee-colored, plush bean bag that looked so comfortable she sighed as her chin rested on Inuyasha's shoulder. She was in pure bliss. All she could do was stare and take it all in, trying not to drool.

The coffee table in front of the dark, low couch was simple yet attractive in its simplicity. The dark granite counter kitchen bar to their right was accented by simple bar stools that matched the coffee table. The kitchen wall was painted a delightful maroon and the dark cabinets stretched from above the bar all around the nook that was the kitchen. The sink was spacious and all appliances were dark, slick, and updated.

Touga smirked at the smitten child. He knew very well what attracted females to his property. Though he was surprised that she didn't seem off-put by his son's lazy style. There were dishes in the sink, magazines messily stacked by the couch, dust that covered the tv stand- and by god he hoped the bedroom was presentable or he'd have a very awkward situation to handle and a very irate pup that would glare at him unforgivingly for weeks.

As they headed down the hall, they passed the laundry closet that was simple despite the clothes that were piled atop the white machines. She spotted red boxers before they moved on to the bedroom, sliding the door into the wall with a quiet flick.

Touga sighed in relief that his son had happened to recently clean his room and dared hope the adjoining bathroom was in similar condition. The bed with red sheets was flanked by floor-to-ceiling windows on either side that gave off plenty of light. The bathroom was modern and simple, the shower well-lit by natural light. Kagome's eyes became heavy with exhaustion as Touga rattled off numerous details about the apartment. She didn't have the energy to even be surprised at how oddly comfortable the inuyasha's body seemed as she began to drift off.

At the feel of her head resting in the crook of his neck, he shrugged his shoulder, testing to see if she was awake. When she didn't so much as flinch, he quietly padded away back to the living room.

Touga watched with a smile as his son dismounted the girl and gently laid her down on the bean bag to which she instantly curled up with a shiver. Touga went to his son's closet and returned with a soft down blanket, draping it over the girl affectionately as if she were his own child.

Before Inuyasha could say a thing, he was already at the door, making his exit as he instructed, "Drive her home when she wakes. Oh and make sure she gets something good to eat, something other than ramen."

His father vanished. His youki suddenly empty from the premises, and Inuyasha knew he had fled the area from his impending fury. _Good riddance._

He had no earthly idea what the great dog general was plotting, but there was no doubt that it had something to do with him.

* * *

"Live long and well, with Inuyasha" :3


	3. Chapter 3

woah ho ho new chapter already? I'm onna su-shi-roll to-day!

ON WITH DE STORY :DDD

* * *

Upon wakening, Kagome nuzzled her face into the plush fabric. Sleep had never felt so good. Her mind was lax, no worries or random thoughts. Her body was warm and light, as if she were floating yet being hugged by the soft earth at the same time. She'd gone on a writing spree the night before because inspiration had hit her like a freight train. Her last assignment of the year was difficult to wrap her head around and somewhere around 10pm, after hours of mulling it over, she had dashed to her laptop, her chair giving a unhappy creak at the sudden impact. She'd written ten pages before waking up at 9am to find drool on her desk and a pink mark on her cheek. At least at some point in the night her body had crashed on her. Thank god it was a saturday or she would've had to rush to get ready for a class at 9:40.

As he watched her snuggle beneath the blanket, he checked the time on the microwave. _She's slept for six hours, how the hell is she that tired?_

Inuyasha had sat at a bar stool from across the room the whole time. For a while he'd been watching tv, until he grew bored and called Miroku for a bit, seeing what he and Sango were doing. They had put him on speaker and chatted with him together for half an hour before they retired to bed, though he knew those two never actually 'slept' together but were up to other activities. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

After 200 years of being a virgin, he had zero interest in doing the nasty. Sure he got himself off once in a blue moon but it didn't really relieve him all that much what with his demon stamina and all. He found sparring to be much more effective, alone or occasionally against his old man.

As she was starting to remember the events of the day, her body slowly began to shake off the delightful numbness of slumber. She first took note of the mess that was her hair. It had been windblown and wet when she had fallen asleep, and now it was piled beneath the weight of her skull like a rat's nest. Great. Now she would really not enjoy her shower tonight, frowning at the thought of detangling the dark mess. Eventually she realized where she was, heard a sigh nearby, and didn't dare move or open her eyes. Maybe she could just keep sleeping until long into the night, then sneak out while he was asleep and walk the mile or so to her dorm. Maybe he would leave to go do something and she could escape without notice. But then she remembered that this was a place for demons.

She had no idea what kind of demons Mr. Taisho had been referring to. The two she'd met so far didn't look like anything she'd heard of in european, american, or even asian cultures. Maybe african? That might explain Mr. Taisho's tattoos but not the pale skin or white hair. Australian? That's the only country she knew nothing about native legends or myths.

More importantly, she didn't know what sort of inhuman qualities they possessed. _It could be something as simple as looks or_ \- she thought of Inuyasha's ears- _maybe advanced hearing?_ But they could have supernatural powers for all she knew, like turning invisible. That could be one way she could get caught. _Demons are commonly thought to be creatures of the dark or the night. They could be crawling all over the property soon. What should I do?_

"Oi."

She jolted.

"I know you're awake. I can hear your heart beating faster."

 _Superhuman hearing? Check._

Trying to play it casual, she rose and cupped a hand to her mouth, but actually yawning for real. It was then that she noticed the pale cerulean blanket that had been laid over her. _Had he…_

"Pops wanted me to make sure you eat before I take you home. Where do you wanna go?"

So abrupt and straight to the point. She just woke up and he expected her to know what she wanted within seconds? The jerk.

Remembering his kindness however, Kagome refused to be rude. She glanced around for her bag and found it draped on the side of the plush brown- _no wonder I slept so well!_

He said nothing as she groped around for her smartphone, checking her messages. _Damn, it's 8pm already?!_ She sighed when she saw two missed calls from her mother and a text asking if she'd made it back okay.

Realizing he was still waiting for an answer, she spit out the first thing that came to mind, "Um. WacDonald's is fine." Perfect. It was quick and she could get home faster and no longer be a burden on him. Not to mention that she'll have more time to sort out what the hell she had just involuntarily signed up for- not that she'd even had a choice- before she crashed again for the night.

"Not that I care or nothing, but my old man asked that I get you something _good_ for dinner." He almost told her to get up now and decide on the way, before he remembered her injured foot. So he sat patiently in a crouch on the bar stool, perfectly balanced.

Another thing to put on her mental list to ask was "can you guys hide your true age?" After all, Mr. Taisho had changed right in front of her at the drop of a hat. Who knew what either of them really looked like? Much less how old they really were. How long do they even live in the first place?

These thought distracted her as she looked at the maps on her phone for nearby restaurants. She really didn't want to spend a lot of money. "I'll be alright. I have some leftover salad in my fridge in my dorm room that I should eat before-"

"You might as well stop right there, wench."

She finally glanced up at the dog-eared boy who now stood a foot away from _his_ bean bag. _What did he just call her?_

"Wha-"

"Don't play me for a fool. I can smell a lie when I hear one. _Wench._ "

Finally done with his gruff, annoying, insolent, and arrogant attitude, Kagome's blood boiled as she suddenly had energy to pop right up, eye level with this demon boy. The blanket fell to the floor, forgotten.

He leaned back in shock when she jabbed a finger at his chest, "Look here you! I didn't _ask_ for any of this! I didn't _want_ to twist my ankle and come and rely on anyone else! I didn't _want_ to be shown around this place! I didn't _want_ to crash in your apartment! And I DO NOT want to have _some guy_ I just met, take me out to dinner and drive me home just because his _dad_ said he should!"

Kagome stomped forward only to have pain shoot up her leg and lose her balance. With a frustrated and painful cry, she grasped onto anything she could reach before she crumpled to the floor, only to feel something strong encircle around her waist, pulling her into him. Her face smashed into his thick sweatshirt. She froze for a moment as her body naturally took comfort in his support. _Oh damn it all._

Before he realized what he'd done, his nose picked up the scent of wet salt, and he wrapped his other arm around her upper back, his hand cupping the curve of her shoulder as he pressed her into him more. Closing his eyes as he analyzed the scent of her hair, her body lotion, _anything_ to keep his mind off the fact that he'd made her angry _and cry_.

He'd vowed that he'd never get close enough to a human to make them cry. He'd kept that streak long after his mother had passed, long after the woman from half a century ago had died. And now he'd done it. And he was going to take responsibility for it. He was going to take care of this girl. Even if she didn't want him to.

* * *

"Live long and well, with InuYasha" :3


	4. Chapter 4

He craned his neck back long after her whimpering had stopped, trying to take a peek at her expression beneath her bangs.

Realizing he was ready to let go, she sniffled back one last sob and rubbed her eyes with a hand. She didn't let go of the grip she had on the red fabric. She waited for his arms to loosen and when they didn't Kagome peered up at him. She was upset mostly at herself for getting all weepy on him from just physical pain and mental frustration. She'd never all-out cried over things like this before. Sure she'd tear up at the pain and her voice would turn quiet between the hisses she'd make but not _bawl_ for a full five minutes. She was supposed to be an adult! She already had a year since she'd graduated and even longer since she'd turned eighteen.

"Want me to carry you?" His voice was soft and kinder than before it made her choke back another sob as her heart melted. _The jerk. How dare he get her this way after being more than a little less of a gentleman towards her?! I've had more than enough of abusive and unhealthy relationships and I don't need a third!_

But Kagome thought none of these things out loud, only nodded as he drew away. She watched him shrug his hoodie over his head through red-rimmed eyes as he offered it to her, "I may have stopped stormin' but it's 40 degrees out now. You'll want this."

Her eyes didn't have the energy to take in his toned body through the somewhat-tight white undershirt he sported. She reached out to his offer but he changed his mind and drew it back towards himself. When her hand dropped back to her side, he bunched it up and shrugged it on her bedhead. Understanding what he was doing, she slithered her arms into it and pulled it down her torso till the length drooped over her rear.

He watched her head pop through the hood cutely.

She closed her eyes and exhaled as she felt him lean down and latch an arm beneath her knees. He lifted her up, then crouched to retrieve her bag and place it in her lap.

As the door slid open, she buried her face in his warm neck. Men were always so warm.

She opened her eyes when she heard a door open. A small smile lit her features as he set her in the passenger seat of his scratched up black ranger. She used to drive a truck just like this one. It was her favorite between all the cars in her family. He even reached over to strap her in as she focused on the suddenly little contact of warmth between them: his firm abdomen against her thigh.

Inuyasha shut the door and walked briskly around to the driver's side. Hopping in and jutting the key in quickly so he could turn on the heater.

April may be over in less than 48 hours but spring was still fighting back the last of winter's strength.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled in at the lot before the stairs which descended down to her dorm and its twin sister. She grabbed the trash from her WacDonald's meal before he laid his clawed hand over hers, "It's fine. Leave it."

In a second, he was out and opening her door, his arms slipping under her. Shutting the door, he whisked down the steps to the locked entrance and she fumbled in her bag for the lanyard that held all her keys, placing the fob an inch away from the scanner.

It gave a beep and she was coated with warmth as her head rested back on his shoulder. She couldn't believe she was already crashing again. Before she drifted off, she heard, "Where's your room?"

A normal human wouldn't have heard her mumble, "Up the stairs…. first door … on the right."

Following her instructions swiftly, he was glad no one was out in the halls to spot a white-haired boy with claws carrying a mussed up girl with a bandaged ankle. He didn't even want to think about the impression that could lead to and more importantly, he didn't want to have her face a bunch of questions in the morning. Facing the wooden door, reminding himself that this door swung inward and did not slide like he was accustomed to, he jiggled the knob testingly.

 _Stupid girl_ _. What normal human didn't lock their door?_ He never locked his because no demon ever wanted in his place that 'stunk of hanyou.' Not to mention he was the owner's son, not that he needed that fact to defend himself or his territory.

Momentarily forgetting about a thing called _a roommate_ , he barged in and stepped on the mess of a few clothes on the floor. There was one other scent in the room, but it was stale and similar to her own. _Family_ he guessed.

He noticed two lofted beds, one close to the ceiling above a messy desk and the other to his left at the height of his elbow. _Two beds for one girl?_

He set her on the lower one, and drew the blanket over her. Glancing around, he grabbed a pen from a cup full of multi-colored pens and scribbled his number on a loose-leaf paper beside her laptop.

Returning the pen, he went back to the door and flicked off the light. His canine vision checked her slumped form one last time before leaving back to his truck.

* * *

She woke to her phone vibrating as it slowly began its chime. Half conscious, she reached for her phone in the space between her bed and the dresser beneath it. There was no school on Sunday, no need to get up. Her hand felt around on the cool wood and she lifted her head in confusion. She shifted her legs as she sat up, and felt the texture of her bag against her bare calf.

Trying not to think about any of yesterday, she flipped the blanket off, and dug for her phone again. She tapped the alarm off and stared at the window ahead of her. Had all that really happened? It seemed like something she could dream up.

Devoid of emotion she pushed forward to touch her wrapped ankle. Yep. It happened. _Shit._

How was she gonna tell her mother? She wasn't about to pass up the offer. It was FREE. Rent, utilities, AND high-speed internet. All free. Would her family even be able to come visit her there? She could be splitting a single bedroom with a roommate for all she knew. Not that she wasn't against that. She'd started off sharing this small space with another girl after all.

Her stomach grumbled. She slid off the high bed slowly landing on her good foot. _Come to think of it, I don't know how I'll be able to get in bed anymore._

Her one good foot dragged her drowsy self across the room to her small fridge on the ground. _Great. Another problem_. She couldn't lean down balanced on only one foot. She wasn't sure if she could even lower herself to sit on the ground without trouble, forget even getting back up again if she _did_ manage to not injure herself on the way down.

Giving up, she snagged a granola bar from the metal shelves above the fridge. As she fussed with trying to tear the foil open, her mind wandered back to the boy who had helped her before. How his cheekbones lifted when he smiled…. she shook her head violently, successfully opening the foil and stuck the bar in her mouth with a _glomp_.

She didn't wanna think about him. She had other things to do like….. she glanced at her desk of tools for studying. Textbooks, notebooks, laptop, paper with numbers on it, highlighters, pens- _huh?_

She stepped over and lifted the paper from the top of the pile. It was half filled with her own scribbled self-reminders. Beneath the ten digits in red ink read:

 _Here's my number_

 _Case you need info on the terraces_

 _Father doesn't have a phone_

 _Demons contact each other a different way_

 _Also,_

 _I'd like my hoodie back_

 _~InuYasha_

Eyes wide, she dipped her chin to her neck and then whipped her head about, searching for the nearest- her orange towel hung within hands reach. She stuffed it to her face to muffle her scream.

She'd have to see the insufferable, overbearing, sexy-sweet-and-comfy _JERK_ \- …again?

* * *

"Live long and well, with InuYasha" :3


	5. Chapter 5

Well, he didn't say _when_ he wanted his hoodie back. She could easily say- wait he could smell lies. Dammit. Of course she'd never have salad in her fridge.

Her mechanical pencil snapped. Pulling her attention back to the scantron, she clicked the pencil to produce more lead, shoving the dog-boy out of sight, out of mind. Bringing herself back down from the clouds to her psychology final exam.

Kagome wasn't worried about this test. She'd done well enough so far that this was no big deal unless she somehow bombed it. It was the big biology exam tomorrow that had her worried. It was the class she was thinking she may have to retake this summer. She'd failed the first bio test and barely squeaked by with a D on the second. This final one was going to determine it all.

* * *

Inuyasha huffed. Miroku and Sango were taking their finals and studying. Kagome, though he hadn't seen her since that day, was doing the same while _he_ had _nothing_ to _do_. He couldn't attend lectures because they were no longer lecturing, just handing out tests. _Tests_ he couldn't take.

Sword in hand, he ran through some kata. Father was gone and he already finished his chore of managing the garden. Dressed in only traditional hakama and residual dirt from his labor, he worked up a sweat just striking the air. The demon world wasn't what it used to be. Humans had taken over by mere population and industrialization, forcing the more viscous species into hiding. Places more untouched by humans were full of demons. Montana, Idaho, Utah, parts of Texas, the Dakotas, basically anywhere more wild and less populated with factories and big cities. The Terraces had become a sort sanctuary for their kind, especially youkai who preferred not to change their choice of habitat anything short of forest. The ozarks were plentiful in that respect. _Thank you, Teddy Roosevelt!_ He scoffed.

Some demons did take interest in some of the factors of human life, acting almost like tourists watching another world. They treated human food with curiosity and found it to be exotic taste. Some took interest in studying their way of life, like his father had. Some simply wanted to take advantage of their resources, especially their education, like Inuyasha did.

He _would_ pay for college, but there was little point. He didn't have what humans would consider a valid birth certificate (he did have one, it was just dated back to 1809), and he didn't care about getting a degree to get a job or nothin. He liked his life the way it was now. It was calm and peaceful and he wasn't without purpose. He was learning and working. Though his father could live for millennias, he would pass eventually, and Inuyasha could take over in his place. Demons may not like the legendary terraces to be run by a half-breed, not that he cared, but hopefully at least some would find him useful as being a bridge between the two worlds, a negotiator of sorts. He despised the idea of working on his 'people skills' however.

'Nya'

He turned to look up at the two-tailed on the roof of the walkway between apartments. She scratched her the back of her ear, and Myoga the messenger popped on his shoulder. With full access to his father's blood, the flea didn't usually bother with biting him unless the old man took an extended trip somewhere without his little vassal.

"What is it now, Myoga?"

"I've come to announce that Lord Sesshomaru's on his way."

"Ain't that _peachy_. So? What's your point?" He continued to practice his form a little more rigorously now.

"His _fiancé_ is coming with him."

 _Oh great. The wind bitch was coming to torture his ass._ "I'm _ecstatic_." He sarcasmed.

* * *

Move-out had finally come. Her mother and brother were taking trips to the storage unit they'd rented. Kagome was cleaning out and dusting the furniture that had come with the room.

Thank god her mother was an understanding non-judgemental character. She hadn't been able to explain her living arrangements more extensively than "I've found a place for free. Don't worry about me."

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket when an email popped up. It was from the University and she swiped it immediately. It could only be about either her final grades or some sort of fine that she'd needed to pay.

It was neither. They were asking her where they could send her mail for the summer semester. Crap. She didn't know the address for the terraces and she wasn't sure how humans could deliver mail to a place they supposedly couldn't see.

She rushed to her notebook that was stuffed with papers in the folder. Finding what she was looking for, she punched in the numbers furiously.

 _Hey, its Kagome._

 _How does mail work at the terraces? The university wants to know my new address._

Knowing she didn't have to resolve the issue today. She went back to packing the rest of her belongings.

 _Tell them its 177 N Leverett Ave._

 _Anything with that address on it will get transferred to a different post office and sent here. Pops makes me sort the mail once it gets here and I'll make sure you get whatever is sent to you._

Huh. She half-expected him to short-hand it. Seemed like the type of a guy who didn't care about communication. Extremely curious, she replied:

 _A demon post office?_

 _Yeah. Weird huh?_

 _No. It kinda makes sense actually_

 _Anything else?_

 _Yeah. Who's my roommate?_

 _Dunno. The old fart hasn't told me nothin_

She giggled at that. Her mother knocked on the open door. "Bad news, sweetie."

"What?" She put her phone away, immediately concerned.

"Your flight got canceled. They rolled you over to first thing in the morning, but I don't know about this weather."

"Its too late to ask for an extended stay now." Kagome held her chin in thought. _No. No way. She was not asking-_

"Can you ask to stay at that place you found for the night? You know we can't afford a hotel."

 _Shit._ "Yeah! Sure I'll ask!" She chirped. _Are you kidding me?!_

Checked out and keys returned, Kagome sat on the top of the stairs. Her mother sat in the car just four feet away, checking her social media. She would not leave until she was certain her daughter had a place to spend the night.

 _Hey, my flight's been canceled. I'm not outa here till tomorrow. Got any room you could spare in the office for the night?_

She nearly bit her tongue in how nice she tried to beg. Not that it mattered to her. She could sleep on the cold floor of her storage unit if she had to.

Inuyasha smirked at his phone and was slow to tap a response, what with claws and all.

 _No room in the office and pops ain't here for me to ask._

Not that he would ask for such a thing, but she didn't have to know that. Kagome wasn't sure how to respond. Her hopes were falling. At least the couch in that office would be spending the night somewhere that wasn't with dog-boy or on a cold floor. He purposely waited for a minute before sending another text.

 _You can have the bean bag again if you want. Got a shower available too._

Kagome shot up with rage, her phone clenched in her grip high above her head. Of course she wouldn't throw it, but simply threatening to do so felt just as good. She looked at her mother and sat back down quickly as if she hadn't budged, hoping she hadn't been seen. No reason to worry her. _So much for being an adult._

Her mother couldn't drop her off at the terraces. She couldn't even see them! How would her daughter explain that? Not knowing how else to ask without sounding like a date she asked:

 _Can you come pick me up then?_

 _Sure. When?_

 _Um. Now's good?_

 _Same place as before?_

 _Yep._

 _See you in a few then._

He shrugged his phone back in his pocket and sheathed tetsusaiga. Ascending the few steps to the wooden walkway and headed back to his room, myoga asked, "Going somewhere?"

"Picking up Kagome."

"Ah that girl Touga mentioned, I wonder if her blood is as delicious as he described her looks fufufu- Ack!"

The squashed flee fell the to the floor only to be met by a foot. Inuyasha swiveled his heel into the wood floor. "You ain't gettin one drop mooch!"

He stormed off and tossed his pants in on top the dryer before heading to his bedroom to grab some fresher clothes. He'd shower when he got back.

"But! Honorable son! You're expected to wait for Lord Sesshomaru to arrive!" He screeched as he hopped after the truck pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

Kagome decided this was the longest twenty minutes of her life. What was taking so long? Did he get in an accident? It was a Friday afternoon, and everyone was trying to go home. She wouldn't be surprised. _Hmph! He's probably just taking his sweet sweet time._

As she heard the sound of tires gently meeting pavement, she decided this next minute alone was the longest minute of her life. She stared straight ahead, watching the ranger approach from her peripheral as it inched towards them. _Please don't park right in front of me please don't park there please please ple-_

He pulled in right in front of the stairs she was sitting on. The parking lot, if not almost the entire campus, was empty! Why did he feel the need to drive _past_ her mother's car to greet her with the nose of his metal hood? She shoved down her her inner frustrations and threw on a tight smile as the driver hopped out.

She stood and stuck her phone back in her jeans pocket. Her mother emerged from her white car. Kagome spotted Souta in the passenger seat with his eyes bulging at the white-haired newcomer between the two vehicles. Kagome made sure no one was watching when she smirked.

 _He was Mr. Extra after all_ she thought as her mind traveled to when he'd healed her hand, wrapped her ankle, and carried her all over the property and to her dorm. He was thoughtful as well as thoughtless. He had those adorable ears…. _What was she thinking?_

Kagome watched the world from an outside perspective for a bit. She watched as Inuyasha shook hands with her mother and introduced himself as the son of the owner. Her mother smiled and when his eyes were pointed elsewhere (at Kagome) she winked at her daughter.

 _Oh great. Mama approves._

She hugged her mother and Souta came around to make it a group hug.

"See ya at home sis!"

The ride to the terraces was quiet. The windows were rolled down and the cars honked and the calm radio was audible despite it all, but no words were exchanged.

After a while of hanging out on the couch watching tv, she realized he didn't even ask about the red hoodie she wore.

* * *

"Live long and well, with Inuyasha" :3


	6. Chapter 6

OOOOOOHHKay this is the longest chapter yet. There's some nakedness and lustful erotic thinking, fair warning (and invitation;P)

* * *

His ears flicked at the air, annoyed as he scrambled his brain for something to say to her. They'd been sitting here for five minutes. His brow twitched and his foot threatened to start tapping if he didn't hurry and think of something.

"How were your finals?"

"Hm? Oh I did alright. I may have to retake biology this summer but grades haven't been posted yet."

Kagome was so nervous she wondered if he could somehow smell it, which made it even worse. She wished she could just curl up on the bean bag to her right and not get up until she had to leave in the morning.

"I see."

 _That reminds me…_ "So. Explain the whole technically-not-a-student thing."

He sighed and turned to face her, folding his legs on the couch. His arm leaned on the back of it lazily.

Feeling that she might've offended him she withdrew, "It's none of my business I guess-"

"I can't enroll."

Immediately interested, she mirrored his pose on the couch, a foot of space between their legs. "Why not?"

"Because I'm a half-demon."

"Half? How can you be only half? So are you also part….. human?"

He grew irritated and it definitely showed. "Yes. If you seriously don't know how I can be both, you can bet that there's no doubt you failed biology."

It dawned on her. "So your mom is human?"

"Was."

"Was? What happened to her?"

"She died from the poliovirus."

"What? But that was only around-"

He exhaled, channeling his patience. "How old do you think I am, Kagome?"

She analyzed him critically from ear to toe, merely observing, not thinking any weird thoughts. He wore loose black athletic pants and a sleeveless off-white shirt. He almost looked like a yoga instructor if she thought about it, which definitely wasn't a bad look on him at all. His skin was jealously golden, youthful, and held thin scars here and there.

"Twenty-three." She decided.

Inuyasha scratched his chin in thought. _I thought I could pass as 20. Maybe bars just don't wanna let me in cuz they think I look like some weirdo with claws and bleached hair._ "How good are you at math?"

"Okay. Why?"

"Take that number and minus two then times it by ten. You'll be pretty close to my age then."

He snickered when the girl deadpanned, her mouth agape, as if a stinky wolf-demon had just claimed his love for her.

"Woah- um- I-" she stammered. Though he looked young, how long has he looked the way he does now? _No wonder he's so calm, he's been through so much of life_...… The girl blushed at the thought of just how _experienced_ he probably was. _Say something, dammit!_

He was so confused. He was glad she no longer smelled nervous. The shock was much expected, but then the scent of sadness wafted off of her in waves only to be cut short with embarrassment. What in the hell was going on in her head? _Pff, women._

His expression was unchanging curiosity, his ears constantly swiveling at each creak in the apartment and each noise his neighbors made unbeknownst to the young beauty before him. Not that he'd ever tell her that.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, finally armed with a defensive response, "You're not gonna ask me to sign a contract with you, right?"

Despites looking so alert at every little thing, he leaned back in surprise, only to snap back like a palm tree, "I ain't the devil! Keh! You watch way too much anime."

She crossed her arms and whipped her head away, "Pff, as if I have a choice! My little brother is glued to the screen the moment his shows come on. I'm forced to hear it no matter where I am in the house-"

Inuyasha stood abruptly. "Dammit I forgot!"

She rose more cautiously, "What's wrong?"

He tried to calm his tone as the smell of her fear grew steadily, "I gotta go but I'll be back." He was already striding to the door.

"But-"

"Stay here." He growled and she flinched.

His blood rushing with his need to go, but his demon was panicking to appease the girl and make her feel safe.

More calmly, though his hand was already on the door handle, he stated firmly, "Stay here and don't come outside. No one will bother you if you stay within my territory. Demons know that I'm part human and my scent is all over the place in here. You should be safe and hidden from them while I'm gone."

"Inuyasha? I-Is there anything I can do to help?" Kagome feared for him. _Was he in trouble?_

"Take a shower. It'll help cover up your scent. Even if it _is_ shampoo and flowery smells, it'll be better than smelling human."

With that, he rushed out into the night. Kagome's heart sunk a little when the door shut loudly in his haste. She was starting to worry about what her life would be like living here in a week.

* * *

Inuyasha leaped from terrace to terrace, ascending and descending between one and two-story buildings and Japanese-tiled walkway roofs, wincing when he heard a crash of one of the pots containing Haruki's little bonsai trees. He was suddenly grateful of the old youkai's kind nature, one of the few who was kind towards all creatures, even humans. He caught sight of a figure on the terrace above the office, and inwardly cursed. He hadn't had time to change into his 'formal attire'. _Keh. I'll never know why the old man and the bastard like to stick to the old ways._ Said old man was dressed in his traditional white attire and armor, complete with the big fluff-tails and blade sheathed at his back. He turned to acknowledge his youngest son as inuyasha descended bare foot on the railing. He frowned at his state of undress but said nothing. He did not mind his son's modern ways of thinking. After all, his youngest was practically still a pup in comparison to how long the Great Dog General had been in existence. _It would be easier on these old bones if he would just be a bit more considerate of others and their ways of thinking._ "You made it just in time."

The white crescent in the sky loomed large overhead, long whimsy clouds not daring to approach it, yet still moving ever so slowly towards it. Even Inuyasha could sense multiple youki's from the darkness above as he went to stand at his father's left side, the boy's arms crossed all business-like despite his _comfortable_ clothes. How he hated these encounters.

The least annoying creature of his brother's entourage could be seen first, and Inuyasha relaxed slightly as the muzzled two-headed beast came into focus just above the horizon, relieving some of his apprehension.

Only, if the dragon was here, so was the midget, the kappa, to carry and keep documents organized as his duty as a vassal. That could only mean one thing: this was much bigger than just a visit.

* * *

As soon as he was gone, the world seemed a little dimmer, like glowing embers of an old campfire had been extinguished. Whether it was just her imagination or a demon thing, her fear only grew as she remained in front of the couch, feet planted on the plush carpet. Her skin felt as if coated in some thin nasty oil, though she knew that it was only because of his words, about smelling human.

 _Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to hop in the shower. I skipped yesterday after all._

She fell to her knees as she -probably too quickly- unzipped her suitcase and pulled out her travel bag containing all her hygienic products; shampoo, conditioner, body wash, toothbrush and paste, razor, and hairbrush. Oh how she loved the minimalistic life. Less things to worry about and more time to experience life.

The girl realized she didn't remember what his bedroom or his bathroom looked like in her half-conscious piggy-back ride the last time. Heading past the laundry room, she hesitated at the door. There's always a moment of trepidation before entering a boy's room. You never know what you might see or find, and you may risk coming out with mental scars of images you wish you could forget. _Come on, Kagome, you want to have a nice hot bath don't you?_

Not letting herself have second thoughts, she thrust the door aside only to remember halfway that demons had advanced senses, and opened it the rest of the way much more quietly. His room was surprisingly clean and simple, red bed sheets and pillows to match the wall behind it. A tall dresser opposite the bed with another tv atop it. An open door-less closet to her left that she avoided to peer in at the contents, and a low table in the corner with some stuff on it, radio, phone chargers and headphones, talismans and a bead necklace…

 _So he wears jewelry? Ooh no maybe it's something of his mom's._

What drew her attention the most however, was the long katana on a rack above his bed. She drew towards it. _It looks authentic…_ her gaze fell on the handle, _is it a relic?_ _Something of his father's maybe?_

A few moments later, Kagome realized how much she was going to loooovvveee living here. The shower was spacious. Not even fancy hotels were this nice and accommodating. She could drool at the fact that it was _a tub._ Her dorm only had step-in shower stalls. Baths were so much more relaxing than showers.

She started the water and returned to shut the door, cutting herself off from his room, and hopefully his prying nose and ears should he return.

Undressed and looking at the steaming full tub, she lifted one knee, pointed her foot, and relished in the anticipation of wet warmth soon to cover her body as soon as her big toe rippled the surface. She sank her leg in with a relaxed sigh, the other following. _I could fall asleep in this._

 _What are demons really anyway? Are they just superpowered humans with a few physical additions?_ Any demons she may have imagined before were purple-skinned orcs or flaming tigers or anything that just screamed danger. Inuyasha and Touga were nothing like that. _Touga looks like a magical elf, really._

As the nerves in her skin buzzed with the sensation, she was reminded that she felt unclean and her hand struck her open shower bag, grabbed her bodywash, and began to scrub.

* * *

Kagura pinched her feather between her pointer finger and thumb, setting it back in her hair. _God do they always have to make such a dramatic entrance?_ Always in order, Sesshomaru appeared from behind the clouds as he floated down onto the ground between the dragon and… his wench?

Inuyasha never understood what the woman was to him. She obviously liked him, desired him even, but what did he need her for? He already had a ride when he was lazy and a vassal to keep his stuff in order, so what was the wind bitch for then?

"So nice to see you again, Inuyasha." Her lip curved up amusedly.

 _Hmph. As if. I'm here for your entertainment unfortunately._ An ear twitched, but he said nothing as he looked at them, bored and ready to leap back to his apartment.

"Son."

"Father. Half-breed."

Touga didn't bother to sigh. It was an improvement, at least, that his oldest did at least acknowledge his brother's presence. They had a long time to work things out after all.

Suddenly changing his tune, "So why the visit?" He chirped with a smile, though the man could easily guess.

Sesshomaru only said five words, "I have chosen a mate."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Even Touga's eyes widened a little in disbelief, though his arms remained crossed. "Are you sure of your choice?"

Sesshomaru only gave him a blank stare in reply. When father's eyes returned to the sky as he basked in thought, Sesshomaru glanced his way. "Finally found a wench, half-breed?"

He sent an angry glare towards his brother but turned fearful eyes towards a smiling Kagura.

Inuyasha watched his father for a cue. When a single finger from folded arms pointed his way, he was off like a shot, flying off the high railing and descending to the apartments below. He'd been gone long enough. If she wasn't bathing and covering herself up with steam and soap, he'd begin to expect a demon or two at his door, demanding explanation.

He could see steam rising from the window with his enhanced vision as he landed in the courtyard between eight apartments surrounding it on all sides. His feet relished the firm earth before stepping on the wood of the platform. He made his way down the veranda to the door. Everything smelled in order. No one's been by here.

As soon as he opened the door, he realized there was also humming echoing from his bathroom. She was safe.

Relief washed over him and he strode to his room to crash on his bed lazily. He was concerned that he couldn't hear one slosh of water, but if she was humming, she must just be relaxing. It was clear she had already washed up, if his nose wasn't already gleefully assaulted by the scent of jasmine soap.

The scent was intoxicating and he felt his muscles relax as he inhaled it. _Hm. It's been awhile since I've slept…._

* * *

An hour had past before he jolted awake, his senses screaming at him. _Wrong wrong wrong_

Immediately he jumped across the room to the door and knocked lightly. The humidity of the steam had long gone as well as her humming. Nothing. _No blood at least._ Closing his eyes in concentration, he pressed his white ear to the door, _still a heartbeat._

He wasn't about to take his chances. He slammed the door aside, rushing to the tub.

The noise had her up in a flash. Her eyes blurry from her slumber. She heard a sigh that wasn't her own and immediately rubbed the sleep from her eyes, desperate to figure out what's going on. When her eyes cleared, she found Inuyasha standing there, his body in a defensive position, but his face red and mouth parted slightly. It took her a moment for her to realize where those magnificent eyes of his were staring.

The shampoo in the water blocked his view of any part of her down below. But in her surprise, she'd sat up like lightning, and everything was exposed from the waist up. Her skin was lightly tanned, but that was the last thing on his mind as he took in the sight. Her nipples pert at meeting the chill air suddenly, and it was all he could do not to imagine how soft her mounds would feel in his hands as he tasted every inch of her, especially those hardened peaks. Her hair spilled like ink over one shoulder, leaving all of her neck open to him. He could feel his mouth salivating as he unknowingly grazed his tongue against a fang in thought of sinking them into such smooth flesh-

Her yelp awoke him from his daze and he whisked around with his arms crossed before her arms had even managed to save her modesty. His face flamed and he turned and left the room.

* * *

Kagome was sure he could hear her heart racing. The now-cold water did little to cool her _warmed_ body. The expression she had caught on his face was different than just embarrassment, it had something else to it. It looked… dare she say enraptured? It wasn't like the smirk Kouga had given her when he'd took in her figure from head to toe. Inuyasha hadn't smirked at all. His eyes looked serene, alluring even. Before she had time to think on it more, he appeared again.

He saw only darkness with his eyes shut but heard the water slosh instantly and he held out an unfolded black towel, "Don't be afraid, I won't look…..again."

She said nothing, her fear still imminent though he heard her rise from the water calmly. Something was wrong with this girl. She was too fearful, yet strong-willed and stubborn. After attending psychology lectures and hearing stories….. he'd been afraid she'd drowned herself. Not knowing what to do, he waited until he felt the tension in the towel and wrapped her in it, pulling her into his embrace stop her shivering.

"Why are you so afraid?"

"What?" He felt the her breath against his shoulder and he fought the urge to shudder.

He put a hand to the back of her head. "I smell it on you. Not just now but often. Too often. There's no need to be afraid here. The neighbors won't touch you under my protection."

She sighed and placed her forehead on his shoulder as if a weight had been lifted. Her fear eased but he couldn't be sure if it had dissipated completely through all the scents of hygienic products.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She breathed in his musky scent through his soft shirt. She could nearly cry at the feel of his arms at her back, rubbing circles with his thumbs. Kagome wasn't afraid of demons or being left alone. She was afraid of the uncertainty. She knew nothing about youkai. She would have no idea what _could_ happen to her, so she had no way of knowing how to defend herself.

They stood there awhile. He didn't know when she was ready to let go, so he just held her.

* * *

Eventually he'd left her to change as he waited outside the door. He hoped he hadn't smelled too bad when she hugged him. He'd worked up a sweat today and hadn't had a chance to shower. Girls were picky about things like that, even if their human senses weren't as particular as his.

He berated himself for thinking she might have committed suicide. She would be insulted if she knew. He still didn't know her that well yet. In fact, he knew very little. But that made him worry all the more, he had no idea how likely she would do something like that. The last girl he'd laid his eyes on had purposely cut herself on multiple occasions, as a way of punishing herself for not living up to the expectations placed on her. Over all his life, he's noticed that all young adults struggle with life, no matter the generation.

"So what made you barge in like that?" Came a voice from behind him. _Crap. Come on, think if something._

Her voice a soft whisper, "Were you worried about me?"

He gave in. If they were going to be neighbors for the next few years until she graduated, might as well start out honest. He kept his back to her as he began to explain.

"Kagome. I've lived a long time in human standards. I've seen a lot. I've seen history repeat itself, the lives of others taking unexpected turns, people hiding their suffering and never getting help. I've come to a point where I…. prepare for the worst. I don't take chances when it comes to people's lives."

His golden gaze pierced her own as he finished with, "No matter what you may think of me, I would barge into the bathroom again if it means I could save you."

"You- you thought that I- I committed suicide?"

"...I didn't rule out the possibility. Anyone you see on the street could be thinking suicidal thoughts."

Kagome's eyes widened. She thought her breath stopped. It sounded so sad. What could he have possibly been through to make him so afraid? At the same time, she huffed, a little miffed at his presumption of her.

"As much as I would like to hit you right now, I appreciate the concern behind your thoughts and actions. If I were someone else, you might have very well found me self-harming. I know how common that sort of thing really is. It makes sense. We don't know each other. Not really. But I'm glad you truly care about me." She put a hand on his shoulder, her eyes warm and kind, "I've had many in my life that I thought who cared only to find how much everything I thought I knew about them was a lie. And you're right. Things like depression and other disorders are very real and more common than most of us think. I can assure you that under 99% of all circumstances and scenarios, I would never end my own life without at least saving another."

He didn't know how to reply. Though he hadn't done anything, the more she talked the more and more he felt like a sinner for even _thinking_ about her body and what he wanted to do with it. She says he's caring, but he wasn't about to tell her what other selfish not-so-saintly thoughts he'd had when he'd found her naked.

 _Miroku would be damn proud._ His eyes narrowed at the thought.

* * *

"All right!" He voiced casually, avoiding meeting her sleepy gaze, "My turn! I worked up a sweat yesterday if you haven't noticed." He marched to the bathroom with a towel slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah I did. You smell kinda nice." His eyes widened as he shut the door behind him. He stood there a minute. She likes his natural odor? Not only is that highly unusual in humans, no demon would ever claim to like his natural scent, even though that was something more common between demons. If she were a demoness, he would've pinned her to the bed at those words. She wouldn't have gotten a wink of sleep last night in that scenario.

Kagome was debating whether or not to steal his mattress. She'd had the most seamless peaceful sleep in her entire life. He'd refused to let her have the bean bag again, trying to be polite in letting her have his bed while he took the couch. Little did she know his agenda behind his forceful kindness.

She checked her social media as she waited, sitting on the edge of his bed, facing the door. She'd forgotten to brush her teeth when she was in there, and her shower bag was still inside so she couldn't go use the kitchen sink. It was obvious Inuyasha was showering rather than taking a bath. It'd be easier to know when he was done.

The door opened eventually and when it did, her eyeballs strained against their confines to her skull, positively glued at the sight before her.

"Whu- why are you not dressed?!" She stammered, frustrated that her eyes couldn't help but take in his body. It was sculpted by the artists of heaven as far as she was concerned. He ran a hand through his white mane, watching her eyes analyzing every last detail of the skin of his torso and the muscles that rippled beneath. He smirked.

"Just wanted to make it even since I got a look at you last night. It's only fair."

He stood there for a solid five minutes. He counted. Her gaze barely blinking, she ogled at what he was offering her to see. Thick, toned arms matched his thick shoulder muscles attached to his neck. From there it was all downhill, literally. His dark nipples the color of a well-toasted, buttery grilled cheese sandwich, his biceps were highly prominent above the rest of him, like plates of metal or armor. His whole body was slick and practically shined as though it were a- a diamond? Candy? _A ring-pop_. She could feel the tightness in her nether regions as she watched a drop of water slick over his washboard abdomen like an uneven waterslide. When it disappeared beneath the towel, riding dangerously low at his hips, she found another to watch it ride down his body. What she'd give to be that little water droplet right now. She'd worship that skin with her tongue until she ran out of saliva due to dehydration. Eventually her eyes found themselves hung up on the 'v' between his torso and what was yet to be seen below. Was it just her delirious, hot-guy-drunk imagination or was that white pubic hair peeking from beneath that white towel?

* * *

FANART of this scene: post/161480825870/her-first-apartment-ch6

* * *

Growing uncomfortable at the cool air vent blowing right on his wet skin, he went to his dresser to snag some clothes, feeling warm at the eyes he knew were glued to his back.

She knew she was salivating. His back so smoothly, softly yet firmly sculpted in comparison to his chiseled front, she eyed the two dimples right above the ass hidden behind that damn towel, licking her suddenly dry lips. His back curved so deliciously and his shoulder blades-

He coughed to get her attention. She blushed so red he thought the barrier-breaking red Tetsusaiga was too pink in comparison. "Can I get _some_ privacy to put on my pants?"

He'd never seen a human flee so fast. She had shut the bathroom door so fast, he could've sworn it was only a blur, even to his vision. _Well, at least now I'm not the only one having not-so-innocent thoughts._

Kagome brushed her teeth so with such distracted fury and rigor that she made her gums bleed. She twisted the faucet on and literally leaned forward to put her mouth beneath the stream to drink, trying to swallow the scent of her blood before inuyasha decided to barge in with only a towel on. She imagined that such a rough situation could cause the towel to easily slip…..

She shook her head wildly, almost afraid she'd twist it right off her shoulders. This man (he couldn't be a boy anymore after living for so long right?) was so perfect, hot, protective, and sweet- how will she be able to deal with him only in her mind for the next week?

 _Forget that! How can I even go out and face him right now?_

Her belly answered her. She would deal with his fiery presence if it means breakfast would be digesting in her gut. Despite her resolve, she stayed there, palms on the edges of the counter, staring at her reflection, unmoving for a good ten minutes. When she broke out of her stupor, she exited the bathroom to be assaulted with the smell of- BACON!

Now she was salivating for an entirely different reason as she dashed down the hallway. The hanyou paused at her speed, immediately concerned, until she saw her eyes make a bee-line towards the contents in the pan. He smiled, _so she's got some spunk in her._

She didn't even take in the fact that he was still without a shirt she was so hungry. She'd had dinner before her mother had left yesterday after all. He had two pans on the gas stove, eggs and sizzling bacon. She smirked knowingly at what she predicted to happen. Clearly he did not cook very often.

She sat on the bar stool, resting her chin in her hands and closed her eyes, wafting her nose in the juicy smell until she heard him gasp in pain and the clink of metal as he drew away from the stovetop. She gave a snort and he responded with a snappy "what?!"

He watched her get up and move back around the bar, her hips swaying. She tapped him on the nose playfully. She giggled as she took the handle of the pan and slipped the spatula from his fingers, "Number one rule in the kitchen, Inuyasha: don't make bacon, naked."

He scoffed, crossing his arms over his bare chest and turned away, "Keh! My body's different from yours! It didn't hurt one bit! I was just surprised is all."

"Oh sure. You totally weren't trying to _dress_ or rather ' _undress' to impress_ now where you?"

She heard him mutter incomprehensibly from behind her as he withdrew back to his room as she took over breakfast.

He returned with a navy t-shirt and they ate in silence, knowing that they'd soon have to depart.

Inuyasha didn't think he could ever sleep in his bed again now. He'd purposely asked her to sleep there so he could bask in that glorious relaxing scent. Now it would only make him think of her fondly, and he wouldn't be able to get any sleep on the bed anymore.

* * *

"Live long and well, with Inuyasha" ;3


	7. Chapter 7

Turns out the wind bitch and the acid bastard were staying for a while. Inuyasha had been pestered by the former all week only to the amusement of the visiting daiyoukai. He had to hole up in his apartment or make a sprint for the truck and speed out of here. Those were the only options. Being tormented by a demoness was _not_ one of them.

While he normally spent little time outside his dwelling this time of year, he was frustrated when he couldn't go out and swing a sword at someone or at least _something_. His father hadn't asked him to come in the office to help out, not that there was anything to do anyway. The only reason they were staying so long was to wait until the moonless night. For him. So that he won't be affected by the youki that will coat the area for miles. So that he wouldn't seek out a female to fuck into oblivion all night.

It was some demon thing- their way of celebrating a mating. It can be a picture of hell. In the past, there would only be a sea of demonic bodies and horrific cries of ecstasy. In adjustment to modern standards, most ruttings would take place within their homes, but those who had no partner would be prowling the grounds until they found one or stole someone else's, even if it's a human. Which is why his father had wards prepared to shield his apartment from any seeking females. He had already announced that everyone was to have brought in a guest by that evening in preparation, but he was aware that anything could easily go wrong.

The Dog General himself would escape after the ritual of accepting his son's chosen, fleeing at the speed of his true form. Inuyasha remembered that he once said he had no interest in such activities after his mother died. Feh! The old man probably can't even do it anymore.

He glanced at his phone on the counter again, debating whether or not to text Kagome. He hadn't tried to reach her since she left. This would be the perfect opportunity to start a conversation, warning her about the events to come during her stay. Since the youki will affect demons within miles, she wouldn't be safe even if she stayed at the university library overnight. Inuyasha hadn't come across many demons on campus, but there were some who seemed to lurk nearby.

But he didn't want to worry her. She'd be safe and protected by the wards father would set up at her place.

Resting his elbows on the counter and his back against the edge, he looked out the window above his couch. _It's only a few days away…_

* * *

At the ding, Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt and waited as the people on the plane began to get off. She hadn't stopped thinking about him for an entire two weeks, not even for an instant. She'd wake up from dreams of being intimate with him, only to go to the bathroom in privacy to do what anyone awake at that hour would assume as 'relieve herself.'

She had no idea how she was going to live with him being her neighbor. He could smell things like that right? Could he tell if it was her even if she was a few doors down? With thick walls between them? There's a thing called windows, Kagome.

Rolling her bag as she walked down the ramp, she realized she'd need to text him to pick her up. Normally she would just get an uber, but, again, no other human could see the apartments.

 _I'm alive! The plane didn't crash!_

God, that sounds stupid, but what else can I say? She followed that with:

 _Come get me_?

Send. She made her way to baggage claim, waiting for the luggage from her flight to start circulating on the conveyor belt. Setting her bag off her shoulder and dumping it beside her as she leaned back against the seat, head lolling over the edge, her neck sore. A buzz from her butt cheek didn't even faze her. Her hand pulled out her phone, the rest of her body glued in place, and she peeked one eye open as she held the device above her.

 _Look behind you._

She narrowed her eyes. He was here already? She sat up, reaching down for the strap of her bag. How did he know-

"Hey."

Kagome shot up with a hushed yelp. Seriously? You jerk.

She hadn't been able to mentally prepare herself for seeing him, much less practically feeling the warmth of his breath at her ear!

She put a hand to her chest and sighed as he raised an eyebrow at her. He was dressed in worn, dark jeans, the same ball cap, and a black t-shirt: her weakness.

"Aren't you supposed to wait in your vehicle at the curb outside?" She had her hands on her hips. She really wasn't upset with him so much as with herself. _He's just a handsome guy, Kagome. Get a grip!_

"Am I?" He gave a dubious look.

"Yes. You could get towed!"

"Keh. We'll be back before they notice. Got all your stuff?"

"I'm still waiting for my other suitcase." She replied, checking the monitor to see if her flight number was on it yet.

"Here. I'll take your stuff out to the truck and wait." He was already reaching for her smaller suitcase before he'd even finished. At the sight of his hand being held out to her, she shrugged off her bag and handed it to him, "Thanks," she muttered automatically.

He nodded to her and took off, fearing the awkwardness between them, not knowing what else to say. She was nervous and he didn't know how to comfort her in public without one of them getting embarrassed.

He placed her things in the truck bed and, noticing an officer glaring at him, looped around to hop back in the driver's seat, starting the engine. She came out a few minutes later and he got back out to help her.

The thing was huge. She must've had to pay extra to be allowed to have it on the plane.

Kagome, not knowing what else to do, watched him. She gulped when her gaze found his forearms and watched muscles ripple as he lifted her 3 foot long suitcase- over his head?! That thing weighed over 50 pounds! He made it look like it was nothing more than a kitten!

 _I know guys lift and stuff but I didn't think they could lift it so fast without even a blink of an eye!_

"What?" He asked simply.

She looked at where he'd deposited her things, barely able to see the tops of her suitcases, "How do you just-"

"Keh. I ain't human, remember?"

For now, at least.

She expected the drive to be quiet like the last time, until he popped a question, "Do I make you nervous?"

 _Ack! What do I say? What do I say?! Don't say anything stupid! He can smell excuses! Think of something! Skirt the truth! Quick-_

"Guess that's a yes." He looked at the road, his expression…. somber?

"Huh? Oh-Oh it's not you! I'm just not very social and you kinda just threw that question at me…." It was the truth even if he himself also made her nervous.

"I see."

Relax, she told herself as she exhaled through her nose. Pretend you're tired and lean against the window.

"Sooo do you know who I'm rooming with?"

"Nope. It's a little suspicious actually. I asked him after you mentioned it. He usually has those things sorted out by now but he wouldn't tell me."

"Oh well. Knowing her name won't tell me anything about her," she sighed, "I don't know what it'll be like, living with a demon. Hope it all goes well."

"My old man won't put you with one of the human-hating ones. I can't think of any females there like that though. Must be someone new moving in."

It felt odd hearing him say 'females' but she ignored it. "I hope she has a car. The bus system here isn't really convenient-"

"I'll drive you."

It took her a moment to absorb his words until she narrowed her eyes at the forest out the window. She was starting to get used to this brute, no-arguing kindness of his. More like drive me nuts.

* * *

"So what do you think?"

Touga held a grin from ear to ear, looking all too innocent.

"I-I-"

"What the hell OLD MAN!? I ain't living with her!"

Kagome whirled in her chair at his outburst in surprise. Geez, I thought we were friends at least.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, we don't have any other spots open yet."

His body was stiff, his arms crossed, his back to them, "I'm beginning to think they're weren't any open to begin with." He gave his father a heavy glare from over his shoulder.

Kagome still couldn't believe the situation. She was going to room with Inuyasha? He's nice and all but- THERE'S ONLY ONE BED!

"Come come Inuyasha. Surely you wouldn't mind helping a college student save some money, or would you rather I room her with some other male?"

"Mr. Taisho, you're very kind but I-I can get loans-"

She was interrupted by a drawn out growl, like a groan? "FINE!"

Inuyasha put his palms flat on the desk, "One. Summer. Then you find somewhere else to put her!"

Was she- was she being played?! This was all way too suspicious, she decided. Her mouth opened to protest before a sharp eye flicked its way at her and made her pause just long enough.

Quick as a snap, Touga ignored his son, whose face was but a foot away from his own, "Of course, if it's alright with you, Miss Kagome. It's your decision," he said with a kind smile.

Her lips thinned pensively. There won't be any other places available now. School starts in five days! But I don't know anything about these demons. Inuyasha acts like they're so bad. Then again, she looked up from her lap to find his alluring but furious eyes now searching hers, his arms off the desk and now at his sides, he's rough around the edges himself, maybe they're just all like that. Rude, demanding, seductive. Yeah that sounds dangerous for unsuspecting humans.

There's still only one bed, but she wasn't about to make herself blush by bringing it up. "But, where am I gonna put all my clothes?"

Touga's eyes glistened and she frowned. He was up to something.

"Ah yes," he said, happy that she was considering it, "In a few days I'll have some extra furniture delivered." He gestured a hand at Inuyasha, "My son doesn't bother to own much. He is a simpleton if you haven't figured that out already. I'm sure there's enough room to get you settled until then. Anything else?"

"Well, um, where would I…..sleep?" Well. She didn't mention the bed, and she was so not thinking about the fact that she'd already slept in it.

"Keh! Sleep wherever ya want! I'm sleepin outside!"

"Alright that's it!" She rose and strode over the two steps to him, jabbing a finger at his chest. "I don't know what's with your attitude mister but I have no where else to go at this point so if we're gonna be living together we've gotta get along!"

He was leaning back, away from her, surprise and fear plain to see in his eyes. But oh she didn't stop there, she was on a rampage.

"School makes me miserable enough! I don't need an insufferable roommate on top of that!" She crossed her arms with a huff, "And here I thought you were sweet."

"I-Err-" he noticed his father's sly grin and grew annoyed, "Hah! What'd ya expect wench?! I'm a demon! Sweet isn't in my vocabulary."

Still seething in anger, Kagome side-glanced the grinning father, "I don't get it. You're the kindest man I've ever met, and yet you helped give birth to this?"

He gave a fake sniffle, "Oh I know! It's such a tragedy!"

Inuyasha growled in complaint then with a whirl of his hair he marched stiffly to the door, opened it, then stopped, "You comin' or what?"

Kagome flinched but followed him out to the truck.

Touga waved from behind his desk, "Good luck Kagome!"

The glare she sent him was quite impressively expressing some silent, profane insults no doubt. It sure had him sweltering as if the sun's wispy flames licked at his skin. The corner of his mouth twitching was the only sign of nervousness.

She's perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

This is for my mom, who started reading this. Thank you for your support of my creativity and my crazy obsession with Inuyasha (even though you hate all anime). And thank you to all the reviewers! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.

 **koreantrash101** : Talented beast? Dangerous writer? I hope you know that you made me smile all day when I read that. And yes, I am a dangerously-talented beast of a writer ;D

 **Littlexsiren** : Thank you soooo much! I can't believe you think my AU is _that_ great. I mean, I know that it is original since it _is_ based off my own life. I'm surprised that **Artistefish** approves as well. O.O

 **Warrierphoenix37** : Thank you for multiple reviews! In previous fics, it was always hard to tell if people liked where I was going with a story so thank you for telling me I'm still doing good!

ON WITH DE STORY :DDD

* * *

Inuyasha dragged her big suitcase from the asphalt to well-oiled dark wood, "I can't believe I fell for that! He planned this!"

Kagome followed him, her anger dissipating as the world around her suddenly felt like a fantasy. More colorful. From little floating eyeballs to orcs in armor, her mouth was agape in awe at all of it. Swirling dust-like clouds were everywhere along with the demons in numerous beautiful shades. Violet, turquoise, orange and jade, they all weaved and blended together through the courtyard and verandas like an ethereal mist.

As they passed the pool, she watched as two large white koi with long waving fins leaped, flipped, and splashed with snickers and giggles. She looked to the skies to find large demonic hulking forms that floated on clouds, some human, some animal.

Her eyes failed to register where their glowing ones stared; at her.

Inuyasha ignored them. He knew what they were thinking, and they could think whatever they want. He didn't care. Whatever he might be doing with a human girl was none of their business. He was still alert at any emotions in the air and any sounds that could mean someone approaching. Some scoundrels preferred humans for their weaker physique and will.

"Wow!"

He nearly fell over. She was awed?! Everything that moved and then some could kill her in a second and she's in awe?!

He nearly snapped at her, literally a full-fanged reprimand inches from her face as if she were a pup, but a light thud of a female demon landing had him pause. Recognizing the gate of the demoness, he grasped Kagome's forearm, "We need to go." He whispered firmly, "Now!"

Fear gripped her at his words, but there was no time for regrets. He lifted her suitcase over his shoulder and onto his back and clasped her hand.

They walked briskly around a corner and as they moved Kagome could sense that they were circling something. It didn't take nearly this long before. Not knowing what else to do, she focused on the feel of his hand. His thumb pressed gently on the back of her palm. It's been a long time since a guy has held her hand, even in a semi-forceful way. Not since her father had-

"How interesting, Inuyasha," His name was drawn out teasingly, "Couldn't even land yourself a demoness for the event? How pitiful."

He stopped at the woman before him. His grip on Kagome's hand squeezed as he inched his way to hide her from view, even if only partially. The woman had dark hair flowing down in waves, her lips painted rouge to match her eyes.

"Keh. Like it's any o' your business, Kagura."

From behind his shoulder, Kagome heard a snap of something like wood. Guess she didn't like his tone with her?

"Perhaps not, but it's in the interest of anyone here why there's a priestess in our midst."

"Priestess?" Kagome whispered out loud.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Priestess, monk, shaman, whatever you prefer."

 _This must be some delusional woman. Who's to say there aren't crazy demons too right?_

"Is that why you're here? To interrogate me?" The tension in the air was practically palpable, as if an electric current were weaving through the nerves beneath her skin.

Inuyasha stole a glance behind him. She was quivering slightly but her eyes…. they were staring at him, brave, determined. But still fearful.

"Look if you wanna know why she's here," he glared at Kagura, "Go ask the old man. He said she could stay."

He turned around and lifted up her suitcase again. As he moved forward away from the demoness, Kagome finally had a chance to look at her further. She was wearing an elegant magenta kimono with the folds shrugged up and spread wide, revealing all of her shoulders and collarbone. She had baby white feathers tucked in her locks and green beads dangled from her pointed ears. A traditional wood and paper fan rested on her shoulder.

Red eyes narrowed and Kagome whipped her head back around and pretended she couldn't feel glowering eyes at her head as Inuyasha guided her away, only just realizing his hand now at the small of her back.

* * *

Many humans thought demons beautiful until they met their end by one. Was Kagome the same way? Simply entranced?

They set her stuff by the bar stools. Inuyasha remained quiet as they stood there awkwardly. Kagome stared at the ground, nerves radiating.

He sighed, _it doesn't matter whether she is or not, she can't help it nor is she used to it._

Kagome felt warmth around her and rubbed her cheek into his chest. Taking a deep breath, she let the oak foresty scent calm her, then exhaled every bit of tense energy she'd had in her.

"You all are beautiful, you make this place a beautiful fantasy" she said, uncaring of what he thought of her words. She had to be honest with herself, and the best way to do that was to be honest to someone else.

When he said nothing, she waited, absorbing the comfort of his embrace. Her voice lowered to a whisper, a murmur in his fabric, "but I realized that it's different from fantasy books, where the words can't jump out of the page at you."

He said nothing, her words both reasonable but also what he feared. His chin settled in her locks gently. "I'm sorry that bitch scared you."

She looked up at him earnestly, "I'm not scared of anyone here! I just…. I don't know anything! What scared me the most is that you were ready to defend me! Why in the hell…"

She fisted his shirt, head bowed. One moment she thought demons were just humans with extra parts and big personalities, the next he was having to shield her from a demoness.

Were they truly so dangerous?

She didn't see his brows disappear beneath his bangs. After all he'd said to her, she still feared for him more than herself?

Then again, she'd still had the sense to stay behind him, still had the instinct of self-preservation, as all humans do. He finally got it.

It was the uncertainty. And she didn't 'fight or flight.' She froze.

His senses picked up a weak male demon passing by outside his window behind her, reminding him of where she would be living for a whole summer. Amongst creatures she'd thought only to exist in stories. _I'm so used to it that it didn't even occur to me. Not to mention that I can defend myself_.

 _Kagome didn't know if she could_.

Not risking his claws on delicate skin, he curled a finger beneath her chin, and, with his knuckle, he nudged her, silently asking her to look at him.

Kagome met his eyes slowly as hers stung, tears ready to spill. She took in his chin, mouth, cheeks, nose, until finally greeting the swirling golden galaxies, concentrated solely on her. She knew that whatever he was about to say, was coming straight from his soul and out his sincere gaze. She forgot how to breathe.

"I will protect you with my life, Kagome."

Her heart sped up, not knowing what was happening. In the sea of emotions that was her heart, all she could do was seek out any kind of relief, a way to release it all.

His lips smoothed against her own. His exhale warmed her face and her closed eyelids. She felt her hands grip his shirt in an unconscious attempt to remain upright. Unsure of his intentions, she sought his lips again cautiously when he drew away to let her breathe.

Her chest swelled as their lips met softly over and over. She could cry at the intensity of the sweetness, unruled by passion and desire like those before. _He really did care…_

He nipped at her upper lip gently between his own, and felt her arms slide slowly around his neck. His arms encaptured her waist and drawing her closer to him, to hug her more reassuringly.

Her lips felt a wetness brush against it, and she opened herself to him without a care in the world. She melted at the taste of him exploring her mouth. He tilted her head back, becoming more daring and dominating her.

She was shaking and blushed when she started to feel her thighs clench at the burn that began to consume her from down below. _I wonder if I'll be sleeping in his room tonight…_

He sensed her tense as if she just realized something and he paused, withdrawing to allow an inch of space between them, checking on her, trying to read her expression. Had he gone too far?

She didn't look at him but sighed and rested her forehead in his neck. She remembered how rude he'd been and she couldn't be like this with him if she was going to have to live with him. She wasn't good at this kind of thing. There was no way she could do school and a relationship. Now she just wanted to be left alone to lick her self-inflicted wounds.

"Did I go too far?" He worried at the silence that followed.

"I don't want this if you don't." He could smell her physical desire for him starting to fade.

"I just wanted to make you feel better…... I'm not good at this really." He sighed gruffly.

His words struck her like lightning. He was so considerate. She couldn't give up on him. She couldn't deny that she wanted him. And now that she knew he wanted her, Kagome decided right then.

She'd try at love again.

* * *

Inuyasha missed the snicker from the window to his left.

The spying demon crouched, watching his son and the girl. _They're so cute together._

 _I'm a genius! Two fiery tempers to match each other's fury- It's a match made in heaven._ Then he huffed silently, _I can't believe how well behaved he is with her. If that girl wasn't there with him earlier I would've dragged his ass outside and throw him across the yard._

 _Seems like every year he needs reminding of a lesson of respect to his elders! Oh well. It's totally worth it now._ This grin would be glued to his face for the rest of the day.

"I will protect you with my life, Kagome."

Touga was filled with pride. _Looks like I did something right raising that boy, Izayoi._

He nearly got up to leave, satisfied with how far Inuyasha had gotten already. He froze when his son leaned in, when he heard the girl's heart pound wildly as it does when a woman is in love.

 _No way! They're kissing! By god, that was quick! He's quite the casanova…_ He smirked, _just like his father._

Touga dug into his inner jacket pocket. _There's no way I'm passing up this opportunity!_

Unbeknownst to everyone, the Inu no Taisho did in fact, have a smartphone. They were smaller than everyday cameras after all, easier to carry around without anyone knowing. He even had a number too. He had to stay in contact with other daiyoukai across the world after all.

He placed the phone on the wall and slid it up slowly. One thing he knew well that inuyasha didn't, is that when you're kissing a woman, you become numb to everything around you. As the camera peeked over the window ledge, he tapped the screen. This was too good, too juicy. He'd print this out and save it in the folder that he kept all his classified documents- in his safe: the one place inuyasha had no way of reaching his century-old black-and-white baby pictures.

Keeping his aura masked, the great demon slipped away silently, nearly skipping in the clouds with mischievous joy. He'd be sharing this juicy morsel with the kitsune next time they had a few drinks.

* * *

"Live long and well, with Inuyasha . . . and please review the story. The author likes that." ;3


	9. Chapter 9

I HAVE UPDATED! Sorry for the wait guys. I have a summer job at the Arapahoe race track in Colorado and I live in my step-dad's camper. It's like living in the 90s (which I was born in 98 so I didn't really _live_ in that _era_ ) Basically the point is, I DONT HAVE WIFI. I have to type at work after hours on my laptop and the network signal is sooooo weak :(

So there's my excuse xD

not that anyone cares, y'all are just here for the inukagness xD (Don't worry, I am too.)

But chapter 9 is finally here as promised! It's a long one with a lot of dialogue.

Honestly I think my writing style is turned to shit but hey, its about the inukag (and sesskagu if i can figure out how to write them in character) and the storyline

My brain: Shaddup already Hallie!

Me: Okay okay, so Happy Reading!

* * *

"So what makes demons….. well- demons?"

Inuyasha paused in stirring the ramen to look at her behind him. She sat leaning on her elbows behind the bar, eyes filled with wonder.

He coughed as he hid his blush, the memory of a few minutes ago still fresh on his mind, "Well. We obviously look different. Most of us anyway."

"I figured out that much. What about that floaty dust stuff?"

" _Floaty dust stuff_?"

"Yeah. It was everywhere in every color of the rainbow. Are you guys more like fairies then? With pixie dust? Several were up in the sky but they didn't have wings…."

He snorted loudly. "That's ridiculous!"

"Those were _demonic_ auras." He lectured, "All _demons_ have them, and each one is unique by species and sometimes by individual. Even our weapons often have them."

 _Speaking of weapons_ , Kagome thought back to the last visit she had here. "So is that a demon sword in your room?"

Inuyasha stirred the broth calmly. "Yah. The old man had it made to protect my mother. A strong sword like that can be more useful than a gun. It's rusty now though. I just use it for practice. Once in awhile I'll sense a bit of aura from it."

"Do _you_ have an aura?" It did puzzle her. He was only half, so maybe he only had half an aura?

"Yeah. It's not as strong as a real demon aura but it's there."

"How come I can't see it? What color is it?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "I guess being part human makes it invisible to others, but you'll always be able to feel its presence," he turned to her then, "that's how you'll know I'm nearby."

"Hmmm," Kagome replied, drumming her fingers as she gathered her thoughts, looking up at the ceiling. There were many questions that she didn't want to forget but also didn't want to look like a nerd writing them all down on paper.

She wanted to know why she was apparently a priestess, wanted to know more about him, to know why he practiced with a sword, know why he wanted to protect her, why he had wanted to kiss her….

She jumped slightly when she heard a small clang of a bowl being set in front of her. She knew he was behind her, felt his radiating warmth, saw his arm withdrawing in her peripheral. Steam rose from the broth, caressing her face like a gentle lover's hands. It smelled delicious.

Inuyasha moved around to her left and pulled out a stool, setting his own bowl down as he sat, chopsticks at the ready. He nearly dug in right then but noticed Kagome hadn't even picked up her utensil yet. She just stared at her food.

"Um. Sorry. I didn't think to restock my food supply." Though he didn't need to mention that he hadn't planned on her moving in with him.

As if awoken from a trance, she said, "Oh no, it's fine! It just smells so good!"

He gave her a dubious look, watching her pick up her sticks and pull some noodles from the steamy depths. Then he remembered, "O-Oi! It's hot!-"

Too late. The noodles slipped from the sticks with a splash as her mouth gaped at the air. She burned her tongue.

He put a hand on her upper back, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she mumbled behind the hand that cupped her open mouth.

"I'm sorry I forgot. _I_ can eat it straight out of the pot but humans can't."

"How stho?" She asked, nursing her injured appendage in her mouth with saliva.

"Here's another fact;" he chewed and swallowed his first bite of noodles, "My body's different."

She saw the glint of a fang as he opened for another bite. "Clearly. You come with extra parts. Ears, nails, hair, erm…. fangs."

He kept at his meal, but looked sideways at her curiously.

She felt her face flush at this question, "So what do full-demons eat?"

"Keh! We aren't vampires either." He set down his chopsticks and turned to her, she was already facing him, "But some like to devour humans by other means."

She planted her hands on the seat of the stool. Right between her thighs to hide what lie between them. Her angry gaze was mostly overtaken by embarrassment. "Yo-you mean-"

He scratched the top of his nose, a blush dusting his cheeks as well. " _I meant_ that some demons like to devour _souls_ , not- er …. _That_." _Not that demons aren't into that too._ He did not dare think of his demonic desires. That had to be from the farthest reaches of his mind for a whole summer. If anything did physically happen to her by his own hands, she'll probably kill him and have _fried_ dog for dinner.

"Oh." She mumbled again.

When she finished, Inuyasha took her bowl and took the two dishes to the sink. Kagome couldn't help but stare. _Everything about him is goddamn attractive. If he would just lose that attitude he has sometimes…_

Through his tight black shirt, she watched his shoulder blades move beneath his skin from washing the dishes. The light bore on his thick, sleeveless arms. She wasn't used to seeing so much muscle and veins on a man through sun-kissed golden skin. His hair was still in a tail hanging forward over his shoulder as he worked. _Did it really take so long to wash just two bowls?_

Stirring herself from her inner desires, she asked a little loudly, "S-so what's this event she mentioned? Some kind of festival?"

The hot figure froze. Then, she heard him turn the tap off and set the bowls in the sink. If she weren't so concerned about his reaction, she'd be drooling over the fact that his hands had placed themselves on the edge of the counter, his arms stiff and all stretched out for her to view.

"It's no festival. My brother is getting…. married."

Kagome brightened at the news. _He has a brother!_ "That's wonderful, Inuyasha! Are you the Best Man?"

He whipped around with a growl, "FUCK NO!"

She flinched. He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Demon's don't really marry, I guess. They-... they mate."

The both of them looked at their feet with flushed expressions. Kagome drew in a breath-

"Lemme just give you the lowdown." He said with a sharp exhale.

Her eyes followed him as he returned to his seat at her left, but now facing her. "My _half-brother_ ," he specified, "arrived that last night you were here."

"Is that why you left?"

"Yes. We knew he'd be coming for a while but we weren't sure why. He only comes if it's important. Anyway, when a demon with a status like my brother mates, it's a big, _and stupid_ , event for everyone even near where it takes place. Those auras you saw earlier?"

She barely had time to nod before he continued, "They're formally called youki, which is specifically a demon's aura, whereas yours is known as reiki, or holy power. All humans have some."

He paused when one thin eyebrow lifted. "So _I am_ actually a priestess?"

"Yes. You have a lot of spiritual energy within you."

 _So. Recap. Demons exist. They have a demonic aura. And I have superpowers. Great._

"After they told us their plans and father agreed to it, we had to wait until the moonless night, which is only a few days away. Father will put up wards around my apartment so that we'll be safe."

"Safe from what?"

"From anyone trying to come in and literally fuck us."

"What?"

"Touga and Sesshomaru are demon lords. That means that their youki is very strong, _and very influential_. When he mates with Kagura- Well basically every demon in ten miles will go nuts. On that night, everyone will be fucking each other, and they won't care who."

* * *

O.O

* * *

She openly stared at him, not knowing what to think let alone actually say out loud.

Inuyasha tried to read her but she was blank. Only her eyes were wide as saucers with shock. He leaned forward, placing his hand on her smooth skin. She drew away as if burned, "What about you? Are you affected by the aura?"

Inuyasha felt ashamed though his intentions were pure. To try and comfort her, he soothed, "I won't be on that night. My strength is weakened under a new moon. You'll be safe-"

A loud, pissed-off meow interrupted him, and Kagome slipped from her seat to her luggage. "Oh, Buyo! I'm sorry boy!"

She had forgotten about him once Inuyasha had kissed her. _Well, more than kissed. I'd say that was mouth sex._

But the memory was wiped away as soon as he was in her arms, his paws on her shoulder as he purred. She nuzzled her face into his fluffy neck and petted along his spine and head repeatedly.

Inuyasha watched with his nose curiously. Her anxiety seemed to settle with her pet. With a skid of her stool, she looked at him again as if all that tension never happened, "Wanna meet your new roommate?"

"Uh sure?" _Was he forgiven?_

"Mmmkay."

The sun was setting, peaking through the window across the room. Her face glowed by the red rays of the golden hour and her hair whispered to him like the brush of grass against his skin. He was in a dizzy with this girl.

"Silly, you can't hold a cat like that."

He stared at her beauty blankly, "Huh?"

The cat wiggled and growled in his grasp. Not wanting to upset either roommate, he simply let go of the creature. Buyo hopped to the floor with a thud and darted beneath the couch.

"I think it's just all new to him. Cats aren't easy to move with. He'll get used to it eventually." Kagome fiddled with the ends of her hair over her shoulder, glancing at the kitchen light above, thoughts wandering.

"You tired?"

"A little." In truth, she was very tired. Flying can be stressful.

Inuyasha smelled the lie, but didn't point it out. She was already stressed. "You take the bed," he said in a tone that left for no argument, crossing his arms.

"You sure?" she asked, trying to be polite. _His bed sure is comfy though..._

He rose from his seat. "Feh. Another thing you should know about demons; we have much more energy- stamina, endurance, all that stuff- than humans."

"That can't mean that you _never_ get tired?"

His golden gaze bore into her, "I get tired of life."

With that, he went to his bedroom, dragging her suitcase with him.

 _What did he mean? He gets tired of life? All life, or his life?_

She stood, wanting to comfort him. _Maybe they're called youkai because they have very real demons to battle._

She shoved her thoughts to the back of her mind and moved around the counter. She could see into his room and where he'd placed her suitcase, as well as an unusual light on the wall. Curious, she ventured in.

Her mouth parted slightly at the opening in the ceiling, a rectangle framing the violet sky.

It was like a ladder that unfolded down to enter an attic. Did he leave? She placed hand after hand on the sturdy planks, filled with wonder.

A moment of anticipation before peeking her head above was short. A rail surrounded the flat roof, grounding her from getting lost in the skies above. Red puffed in smooth rows over the violet-blue world above, stars just beginning to peek out from behind the clouds. Ombre-ing down to the sliver of golden sun, the setting of the giant solar star met the shadowed hilly land with crisp contrast.

Words were impossible, but a gasp wind had a shiver roll all the way down to her toes.

"Cold?" came a voice from behind her.

Her eyes never left the view but she hummed an affirmative. A warm body molded to her back and she snuggled his embrace, her crossed arms enveloped by his. She shivered still, however, when she felt his breath on the edge of her ear.

"Come on," he said, coaxing her slightly to move back, "Go get warm under the blankets. I'll sleep up here."

She turned in his arms, "Where? On the ground? In the cold night?"

"Um, yes?" He cocked one brow as if it should be obvious that had been his plan.

She shook her head, "Your bed is plenty big enough. I don't mind sharing!"

"Feh. I'm not tired yet." He half-lied. He had planned on taking a refresh nap but he wasn't dead-tired.

* * *

Kagome watched her reflection as she scrubbed her teeth. She spat out the minty froth and ran the tap over her tooth brush. She studied her hair in the mirror, deciding when she should shower next. _I wonder what he meant by that…_

She shut the bathroom door behind her, the empty bedroom now colder without her fiery-tempered friend. _Friend? I know I asked him a lot of questions about his life, but what are we? Is there even an accurate label for this …. relationship?_

She sat on his bed and lifted the blankets, swinging her legs up underneath them from the floor. She shrugged down and set her head on his pillow. The scent allured her nose to wiggle into the plush fabric.

The girl was asleep in a heartbeat.

And he watched over her.

* * *

The bag swung. "Where is that moron?"

The boy watched her wrapped hands strike the punching bag again. "I'm sure Inuyasha will be here soon, sis." He sat on the floor and winced as the ceiling boards of the dojo creaked under tension. _Put Inuyasha and my sister in a room together and you risk having to build a new one_ , he sighed quietly.

"You admire him too much, Kohaku."

"And you are with Miroku too much."

"Wha- I Am Not!" She refused to blush, "An-Anyway, he better be here soon. I want to get in shape before school starts again."

"Keh! Sango, you're always in shape, quit worryin'."

In the open doorway was the man himself, hair tied back, dressed in black work-out pants and a sleeveless red tunic, a duffel bag over his shoulder. But the sweat-covered 22-year-old only saw the girl beside him, "Hi!"

She leaped off the dojo floor and into the grass, "You here to join the fight club?"

"Fight club?" Kagome asked. They encourage fighting near a college campus? Inuyasha had said that he had to go to training but she never imagined a traditional dojo only a few miles from her old dorm.

Inuyasha put his arm in front of her defensively, to which she frowned. "Don't let her convince you, she just wants more girls around here."

Kagome didn't need convincing. This Sango-person had a body rivaling Inuyasha, only with breasts. Whether she was wearing a sports bra or a short tank-top, Kagome couldn't tell. The torso revealed to them both was the most chiseled yet femininely shaped body Kagome had ever seen. Even she tried not to stare at it. She felt bad for any man that came across her path.

 _I feel fat compared to these people. Oh well, I love my body no matter what._ _I don't need to workout if I don't want to._

A young boy turned the corner and leaned over the railing, watching with a bored look. Sango caught Kagome's eye, "Ah, that's my brother, Kohaku, he teaches beginners weapons training classes."

 _Come on Kagome, introduce yourself. You can't let Inuyasha do everything for you._ "Hi to you both! I'm Kagome."

"So what brings you here then?" She leered at Inuyasha with a devilish smile, "Did you come to watch your boyfriend lose to a woman?"

Kagome stiffened, pink in her cheeks. Inuyasha growled, but Sango didn't flinch at his words, "You don't always win, wench."

 _That word again?! Does he use it for every woman he talks to?_

Soon enough they were at each other, practicing hand-to-hand combat while Kagome sat on the tatami next to Kohaku, who was cleaning a dagger or a knife of sorts. She watched as Inuyasha _and Sango_ were practically flying around the room with grunts and pants and stupid grins. Her eyes were getting sore watching his body form so many moves that she couldn't have imagined him doing before. A twist of his torso in a dodge, a stretch of his shoulders in a back-flip, a swing of his hips in a high-kick. It was almost like a dance with the two ponytails lashing at the air, one brown, one white.

After the sense of awe at their skill faded, she took notice of small details. Inuyasha hadn't bothered to cover his ears all this time, his claws were always curled away from her in his punches, his jaw clenched as if he were stiff in his movements. He was having to pay more attention to his body than his opponent.

They knew he was a half-demon, but did they know how much he was holding back?

"Kohaku?"

"Hm?"

She leaned over and cupped her mouth to his ear, "What do you know about Inuyasha?"

"Aren't you his girlfriend? Why are you asking me?"

"I'm not actually his girlfriend," _I think, I don't know what we are really,_ "I'm just his roommate."

The boy didn't care to comment. "Well, Inuyasha is part inuyoukai, part human. He's really strong and he fights good. He's the only one who can take down my sister after all. Sango says he can say pretty stupid things sometimes but that he's a respectable guy, whatever that means."

She watched Inuyasha as Kohaku talked, paying close attention to see if his ears would swivel in their direction. "What's the school situation? I know he goes there, but what does he do?" She whispered.

"He attends lectures that don't bother to take attendance. He told me once that it was just something for him to do in his free time when he's not working for his pops."

At the tone of his voice, Kagome felt bad that she was only asking him about Inuyasha. She hadn't even tried to make small talk with the boy. She looked at his dagger, now resting in his lap, "What kinds of weapons classes do you teach?"

She smiled with relief when his eyes lit up, "Oh you know, sword-fighting, knife throwing, simple self-defense. Father teaches the harder courses."

* * *

He had Sango on the ropes until he overheard Kagome starting to ask about him. _Is she interested in me?_

He grunted when he felt a punch knock him back a few feet. "Keep your head in the game, Inuyasha, or you'll lose in front of your girl."

He rubbed at his cheek, angry at the fact that he couldn't use his full strength and may really lose in front of her. He growled out the technical truth, "She ain't my girlfriend!"

Kagome met his eyes. There was pain hidden behind them.

Inuyasha decided he'd had enough.

* * *

Kagome gasped when she felt an invisible force impact her whole body, _like a wave of air? No. It's deeper than that…_

 _Is it… his youki?_

She looked up, and Sango was on the ground in front of her opponent, frustration scrunching her expression. "Looks like I win, wench."

Fueled by a fiery anger, Kagome shot up.

Inuyasha immediately sensed her change in mood and grew very concerned for his life when she held a blank poker-face as she approached. There was a pause as she watched him struggle beneath her stare, before she yelled, "Quit calling women wenches! Why can't you be a good dog-demon-boy and SIT!"

* * *

The Inu no Taisho sensed it and smiled, getting up from his desk. He slid the window aside and exited to the air. He landed on his son's roof and opened the hatch. A glow flickered then a pillar of light shot out and he stepped back at the spiritual power. _She's this strong?_

As he watched the light stream aways like a comet, he thought of his beloved, "She's much like you, Izayoi."

He waited. His senses closed off except for his ears. A groaning scream echoed off the hills ever so quietly.

"Father."

He turned to the cold voice.

"Why do you play these games?"

"Sesshomaru. I am quite old. One of the oldest of demons still living. I have little left to truly enjoy in life. It is my hope that you and Inuyasha find your happiness…."

He clasped a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder with a dorky smile, "Besides I enjoy watching you two grow up! I remember when you two were just little pups!"

Sesshomaru's brow twitched ever-so-slightly, but his voice never wavered, "It seems Totosai is not the only senile demon."

The young lord stepped back onto the railing, and slipped over the edge. He did a graceful back flip before landing quietly on the ground of the courtyard. Kagura tended to get riled up without his presence.

* * *

Hope you like! "Live long and well, with Inuyasha . . . and please leave reviews. This writer is an absolute wanton." :3


	10. Chapter 10

_Introducing Miroku! lol finally. This chapter is nearly as long as the last one **but it is a 1000x better!** Wanna know why? Cuz there's smuttiness... :}_

 _If you're underage (like under 14, cuz that's when I started reading dirty stuff), you have been warned._

 _ON WITH DE STORY :DDDD_

* * *

Sango burst in the dorm room, positively furious. The college boys looked up at her plainly, unsurprised, but also not wanting to feed her ire. This isn't the first time. The bartender does many things to rile her up, including posting a yellow, lemon-shaped cardboard sign reading "The Virgin Bar" in violet capital letters. As if the man ever did anything but simply _look_ at other women.

However, no one dares mess with Sango Akahoshi. Except the white-haired rival and the lecherous bartender.

Said badass glanced around the room, eyeing the girls latched on to some of the boys, the hands of both genders wandering perversely. Her voice grated like steel. "Where. Is. He?"

The man in question appeared behind the bar (that was really just part of the kitchen) then, much to his misfortune. As his woman grabbed his shirt, he already had his hands up. His head tilted to the side, eyes closed as if her glare could stab daggers in them. Her growl would have impressed Inuyasha.

"What's all this, Mi-Ro-Ku?"

"I just invited the guys over. It's just a joke for a social gathering."

"You're far from funny." She released him, ready to storm back out of there, hop back on her bike, and speed away, but not before he caught her hand.

"Now now Sango, my love," He stroked his thumb on the back of her hand, "What is it that you came to tell me?"

"Forget it. I can text you." But then she grinned, beginning to like the beat of the music thrumming deep within her, "It's not _important_ info about Inuyasha anyway."

Their game of teasing continued on into his room. "Akitoki! Take over for me!" He called out, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

She lay in his arms a sweaty mess. Their relationship was a unique one. Intimacy settled things between them. It reminded her that he was devoted solely to her, to making her happy.

"What happened to Inuyasha?"

She blanked, the aftershocks of intimacy still high, "What?"

"You said there was info about Inuyasha. What's the news with our dear fiery friend?"

"He has _a roommate_." She wiggled her brows at him.

"No..." He said with humor yet disbelief. He only just realized that he doesn't even know where their friend lives. Not on campus for certain.

"Yes. She's got him wrapped around her finger."

With that Sango recounted her tale to her man.

* * *

Sango sat on her ass as she watched the two size each other up. The girl had no idea what she got herself into. No one calls Inuyasha a dog, and comes out unscathed.

His growl was vicious. "I AM NOT A DOG! **Why** does it bother you!?"

She watched the fur on his ears bristle and Sango wonders if someone is approaching. Her father perhaps, wondering who's making all the ruckus so early in the morning. Maybe some weak-ass demon was nearby and he was keeping part of his attention on it. Or maybe the fact that Kagome just flinched and fear crept into her eyes.

He nearly let out a whine from the back of his throat. Sango could tell he really wanted to, but that would only prove that he _was_ a dog. If sango didn't know Inuyasha, she'd think that this girl is hollow in the head for provoking him after the offensive skills he just displayed.

But Inuyasha would never strike against any woman who he knew couldn't defend herself, and that was pretty much anyone except Sango.

She expected him to yell some more but he sniffed the air. His attention totally elsewhere. He turned. The hair on his arms static. It was then that she noticed the glow.

Headed straight for them.

* * *

Kagome didn't have the time to react. She was frozen in time. The light was blinding.

When she could see again, Inuyasha was gone. That is, until she heard a groan.

He was on the floor, something glowing around his neck. She kneeled before him. She scanned his crumpled form, absent-mindedly taking in the details of his body now that she was so close. _Is he okay? He's part demon- no, he's Inuyasha. What_ can _hurt him?_

His irate growl and grumbling answered that. "Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

"What's wrong?" Sango was on her hands and knees next to Kagome, equally curious. _So she has no idea either._

The glow finally faded, and familiar purple beads with claws stood contrast against white hair. Not knowing what else to say without upsetting him further, she pointed out the obvious, "That's the necklace from your room."

He sat up, dusting off dirt from the floor, "Yeah. And now I'm fucking stuck with them."

"Why?" Sango slipped a finger underneath a bead, raising the jewelry to her inspection. Kagome admired how comfortable she looked in such close proximity to him. _Must come with being his sparring partner._

Right now, he seemed like a concrete wall to her. His head was turned away as if he was too ashamed to look at her. His ears drooped like a puppy's.

 _I can't believe I scared her._ His mind replayed the scene over and over torturously. His shout startling her. The way she shrunk away slightly, but still frozen. He could tell that she wasn't confrontational.

Kagome watched him rise to tower over them both, and padded over to pick up his bag. His eyes found the wall to his right more peculiar than the girls. "I'll go wash up. Do you need to go anywhere for school?"

Having to meet with the advisor soon was the last thing on her mind as she studied him. He wasn't angry anymore? He was still waiting. Kagome shook her head.

"Here." She hardly had time to process his words before he tossed his keys. She nearly didn't catch them.

"Listen to the radio or whatever."

He was already down the hall. Kagome couldn't get a read on him.

* * *

She sat in the passenger seat with the door open, staring at his keys in her hands. Inuyasha had parked in the grass. Sango and Kohaku had left her to stare at their lawn. They'd gone to get cleaned up as well. Her phone said twenty minutes had passed. _Don't guys usually shower quick? Well, maybe not with all that hair..._

Was he okay? Sure he can brush anything off like a champ, but couldn't he really be hurting? Steeling her nerve, she hopped down and slammed the door, shoving his keys in her skirt pocket.

She trudged back inside, sandals kicked off by the entrance. After wandering around a while she felt a pull, a pull at her soul. _Inuyasha?_

A turn left and she heard the rush of water. A door with steam coming out from the top and bottom.

* * *

White hot water shrilled his back. What he would give to dunk his head in it as well, but he couldn't make her wait for him to wash all his hair. It was all mussed up in a bun currently.

He could meditate like this. All his senses were zoned out. He could only smell soap, could only hear the tile echoing a million raindrops at once, only feel humid heat. His hand tried to clench at the wall as he leaned all his weight against it. _How could I be so stupid? It's not her fault._

Kagome crept into the shower room, spotting his clothing on one of the many open lockers surrounding the benches. The steam was thickest from the farthest shower at the end of the row. _I'm just checking to see if he's alright._

She was highly aware of the fact that there were no shower curtains.

Her palms met cool pale green tile as she peered into the steam, "Inuyasha?"

His body went rigid. "K-Kagome!" He was shocked that she'd ever dare try to come in on him while he was nude. His voice came out with a bite to it, "What are you doing in here?!"

"I-I was just checking if you were o-okay-"

She was close enough. Through the steam, he could smell her fear again. He grit his teeth. _Not again!_

"No!" He lashed out from the thick steam. She gave a small yelp in surprise and stared at him straight in the eyes, his hands cuffing her wrists to the wall.

"You shouldn't feel fear as strong as you do! Even now you're frozen."

It took her a moment to settle at his words. She released a breath and blinked. She swore it was the steam that caused her eyes to mist. He couldn't deny that he wanted to hold her. She wanted to be comfortable with him.

Her words came out in a plea, "Then make me feel safe."

He put his forehead to hers. There was a surging ache in her chest, pulling her towards him by a leash with a collar on her heart.

Her back arched a bit but she stopped herself short. She didn't want to misread the signals, but she also wanted to kiss him senseless. She wanted him to devour her body and soul, to have someone hold her heart and wrap it in silk sheets, to guard it from all harm.

Her thigh felt the searing burn of his muscle and her eyes nearly bulged in realization. _He's completely…. naked. What- what is he planning?!_

He opened her eyes when her cool skin retreated back to the wall. Her head turned away. The bubbling tangy scent grew stronger steadily. _She's nervous._

"Kagome."

She flicked her eyes at him but her body and cheek still pasted itself to the wall.

He released a breath, "I won't do anything you don't want me to, no matter how much I may want to. What do you need?"

She wanted to whisper _you_ against his lips, but she could only stutter out, "Um c-could you just c-cover up j-just a bit? I-I'm- I don't uh- I don't want to go all the way..."

He left her instantly. She couldn't help but watch the muscles of his ass shifting as he walked to his clothes. He disappeared behind the corner but she didn't have to wait long as he returned in jeans that barely hung onto his hips they were so low. She licked her lips at the sight of how much he filled those jeans.

He held a toothy smirk on his lips as if he'd won something as he strode back over to her.

He laid his large hands on her hips, sliding them up her back slowly. She shivered but her thighs clenched in anticipation. Her fingers traced up his forearms, skin sizzling so hot she wasn't sure who was more ablaze anymore. She took in every slipping-wet curve and concave.

He let her explore him with her hands. She wasn't the only one enjoying herself, her skin smooth and creamy like marble. One arm held her secure against him around her waist as if she'd fall, the other with a hand between her shoulder blades, his fingers kneading her back. Her palms slid over his sloped pectorals, slightly pressuring yet agonizingly gentle. Her arms glided over his shoulders and she pressed herself against him deliciously.

Kagome exhaled and smoothed her cheek against his, full of affection that she just had to give, the corner of her lips meeting bronze skin.

He smiled at her movements and returned her feelings. His nose skimmed down her neck and paused at the juncture between neck and shoulder, nuzzling his face into her neck.

The steam was fading and the scent of her arousal allured his own, but he refused to ground himself against her. She's probably already aware of the bulge growing in his crotch. He felt her shiver in desire when his lips met her skin.

In reaction, her hands pressed into his back. Her inner muscles clenched. He was hyper aware of every change in her breath, scent, sound, and heartbeat. He took a slow step forward and she followed his lead as he led her back to the wall.

She jolted slightly when the cool tile met her back. Fingers gentled up her spine threaded into her tresses. With a slight grip and tug, he asked for her to lean her head back.

She took in his lustful gaze with her own. He tugged again and her brows knit in confusion as he drew her head back farther until all she could see was the ceiling and his face.

He gave a gentle kiss on her cheekbone and she closed her eyes tilting her head a bit, showing him that she liked it. She was trembling in his arms now, but not of fear. He lifted his lips but she felt his breath trace over her cheek to her lips.

He nipped her bottom lip between his own. He felt her hands slithering up into his hairline. She tugged him closer and met his mouth with her own with slight pressure. He pressed back even more and just as he was about to himself, she surprised him and slid her tongue across the indent between his lips, asking for a taste.

When it retreated he reflected the same desire, only she opened for him as soon as she felt the wet appendage.

With her neck tilted as it was, she wanted him to fill her so deep, to take control of her mouth. Their tongues swirled, rubbed, danced. He explored every bit of her mouth. Her shoulders hunched up towards him, every part of her wanted more of his fiery touches. She sighed through her nose and her legs felt weak at his work in her mouth, her arms shaking as she held onto him for leverage.

She must have descended down a bit because he broke the kiss and lowered for a second to quickly slid his palms up the back of her thighs and up her skirt to grip her ass, causing a squeal to escape, and raise her up above him. She relished the feel of veined-muscle holding up her legs. He pressed himself against her softness and she squirmed in delight at the friction. Her breasts tingled at the vibration of a responding deep, low growl, sending shocks to her nerve-endings.

Her legs crossed behind him tightly. Knowing that she was comfortable with it now, he ground against her. The sound of her high-pitched sexually-frustrated moan to the air above them was a stroke to his ego and his manhood.

He smirked, deciding to make her express her need for him more. He would make her a wanton.

She was gasping at the air when she felt an open pair of hot lips at her trachea. She couldn't help but cry out slightly at the wet warmth sucking there. She felt him grunt a victory.

Her dull human claws dug into his shoulders and dragged slightly. Her skin was a fiery blaze to his tongue. Her pale yet hot skin reminded him of a blue flickering flame somewhere in the back of his mind.

Her breasts moved with her heaves of breath, shiny with sweat. The delicious mounds were smushed up against him, making the cleavage so delicious in her black tank top as he traveled down the side of her neck with nips, sucks, licks, and slight nibbling of his fangs. Her neck was her weakness apparently. Every part of her body was shifting, desiring friction. Her shoulders were rolling forward and back, her hips twisting side to side, her legs flexing behind him. Not that could tell in this position, but he would bet his soul to the devil as he was a hundred percent sure that her toes were curling over and over. _She'd said she didn't want to go all the way and I can respect that, but how far does she want me to go?_

The only scent suffocating his nostrils was her arousal as he traveled down to the edge of one shoulder with his mouth. The sounds she was making were the sexiest music to his acute hearing.

Kagome didn't care how far he decided to go. She could care less if he was this skilled. She could orgasm in seconds if he continued down his path on her body. She could barely get enough air between her moans and cries. Anticipation rocked her wildly when he nipped at her collarbone. She gasped a quiet, broken plea and her back arched forward violently when she felt hot breath between her breasts, "Ple-ease, I-Inu-yasha!"

Her begging cry and her nails nearly breaking his skin had him painfully hard. He entertained the thought of letting himself go and fucking her to oblivion right then and there, but he knew it would likely be painful on her back.

He arched his neck up and she whined in frustration when her breasts felt cold again. He nipped her earlobe with a fang. She flinched, then shivered violently at his hot breath at her ear, "Are you sure Kagome? Soon I won't be able to stop."

Coming down from her high slightly, she was able to whisper a breathy, "Yes."

He let out a growl of approval despite himself. He traveled down her neck for the second time fervishly with rapid kisses.

She cried out when he suckled on a mound. She was panting like a dog, her tongue curling and thrashing against her teeth with desire. She jolted at the feathery tickle at her cheek. Without a second- no, not even a first thought, she sucked on the tip of the appendage, dousing it in saliva.

He went rigid beneath her, still as a glacier, but ready to shatter like glass. He knew they were sensitive, but had no idea how much pleasure they could bring him. He smelled her fear of her action and growled, grinding hard against her softness and, in effect, nearly losing his mind.

 _That's IT._

She gasped in surprise when he moved them off the wall and to the dressing area. He set her down on her shaky legs and was just about to divest himself of his pants-

"What's taking so long Inuyasha-"

He thanked as many gods as he could think of that they were both still dressed. He whirled around in anger, finding Kohaku's brows lifted slightly. "GET OUT!"

"Alright geez, lock the door next time." He held up a hand in defeat as he shut the door behind him.

Inuyasha was already half-mast again at the timely surprise at being caught. He didn't fail to notice the scent of fear nearly overcoming the one of desire. Turning around, she was frozen again.

"Kagome." He said cautiously, moving towards her, "You're okay. I'm here."

Though she physically relaxed a bit, her scent was still strong. He drew her in his embrace and nuzzled into her hair.

Faintly aware of the beads still on his neck, she realized just then how happy she was that she didn't have to tell him about her slight anxiety disorder.

He already knew.

* * *

"Live long and well, with Inuyasha! And do leave reviews for the slu- I-I mean author. Eheh..."


	11. Chapter 11

Wow I typed this one up pretty quick! Next chapter there be some smuttiness :3

ON WITH DE STORY :DDDD

* * *

Her arms and face were pressed into his warm bare chest. Her messy hair was soft against his neck. He slid his hands down to her hips and she pulled away to look at him. Kohaku's interruption had the moment ruined for both of them. He gave her a lazy smile and pecked her lips, deciding to linger there a moment, then slid his lips across her cheek like she had done.

As the scent died, he slid away and grabbed a fresh shirt, pulling it over and shrugging it down. He slung his bag over one shoulder and returned to her side. "Still got the keys?"

She offered a smile, "Ye-" there was no hard object beneath her skirt. She patted both pockets rapidly, looking at the ground around her. She groaned at the loss, though it reminded a certain part of his anatomy about their earlier activities. His demon had nearly overtaken him, wanting her as much as he did. _Probably can't stand this serious case of blue balls._ He thought glumly.

They found his keys on the floor where he'd lifted her against the wall. _How did I not notice them hit the floor?_

He led her down the unfamiliar hallways and rooms, ignoring the two little spies watching them behind the corner. He nearly whined when he thought of the Miroku's teasing.

* * *

Kagome exited the building, looking at the intersection ahead but paying no mind to it. The first day of classes were over.

Inuyasha had even sat next to her in Calculus. Though, he didn't bother to hide how bored he was, what with his cheek in his palm, eyes closed. He was wearing his ballcap again, and she remembered how she'd stuck one in her mouth.

It was a little weird, but it's not like it tasted bad. Reminding herself where she was, she blinked between her notes and the white board. She put her forehead in her hand, "Oh crap. I zoned out and it's only the first day!" She whined pitifully, "How am I gonna get through this?"

Inuyasha squeezed her left hand beneath the long table that wrapped around the the auditorium along with its doppelgangers.

She saw him glance at her incomplete notes briefly, "Put the X on the other side. Then you can take that C to the second power and divide it by…"

She rewrote the equation with each of the steps he listed. He whispered, "It may not make sense now but I'll explain it tonight."

He hadn't been able to come to her later classes.

 _Something come up?_

His reply was swift. _Had to let father take my blood to activate the sutras. Wait for me to come get you at the bookstore._

He nearly warned her about the many demons pouring in the area, but he didn't want to worry her.

 _Sure. I have to pick up my books there anyway._

 _Be safe_

* * *

"Let's see. Sociology 1103. Check. Bio 2300. Check…" her fingers skimmed the shelves.

Finished, she stacked them on the counter and watched the price leap on the monitor with each scan and beep from the cashier.

"$385 please." With a sigh, she pulled out her debit and stuck the chip in the machine. _All this money for classes I don't even wanna take._

She waited on the bench by the front door, still inside like her father taught her before he left this world. " _Always be aware of your surroundings. Take caution, little bird."_

 _Yeah right Mr. Paranoid. What's there to be afraid of among humans?_

She was realizing that he might have known about youkai as the PA system called out above, "We will be closing in five minutes."

It was almost 6pm. _Jeez, they close so early for a bookstore._

She walked out and sat on the bench outside. The bookstore was part of one of the college's parking garages, with a Subway and mini-mart among other small shops. Inuyasha had said tonight was the night of the new moon.

Bored, she stuck one earbud in her ear and put her music on shuffle, mouthing along silently.

She'd been sleeping alone in his bed for two nights so far. She knew she liked him, was attracted to him. She'd even stopped minding his occasional attitude, or at least, was used to it. _Surely there's something about him that I won't like? He can't be perfect._

"I knew it."

She froze. _That voice._ She slowly glanced up.

 _Kouga._

* * *

He pushed down on the gas more as he drove up the hill towards campus, resting an arm out the window. The scents of demons were everywhere, but it looks like they knew well enough to leave the humans alone. He rolled to a halt at the red light, and stuck his nose out into the wind.

 _Turtle, rat, beaver, snake, . . . coyote?_

It smelled much like a dog youkai, but worse. And then he smelled Kagome.

* * *

Kouga lifted her up into a tight hug against his blue plaid overshirt, "I can't believe it!"

She patted his back politely at a loss of what else to do in the situation but really wished he would go away. "Hello Kouga."

She felt him sniff her hair. He seemed to tense up slightly and set her back on her feet.

He rubbed her upper arms, sensing her nervousness, "You in any trouble, Kagome?" He asked, surveying the area.

He still remembered exactly how to comfort her, but as usual, he misunderstood her emotions. "What? No, of course not!" She tried her best at giving him a wide smile. She really hadn't wanted to ever see him again, wary of what he would want from her . . . Again.

He'd been kind to her in high school, made her feel beautiful and worthy of male attention. He'd tried to impress her, woo her, but acted like he owned her. He was one of the reasons she left Minnesota. Her independence is where she drew the line.

He tugged on her wrist gently, "Why don't we go grab a coffee and catch up? My treat."

She slipped out of his grip, "I can't. I'm waiting for someone."

He frowned at that. "Who is he?"

She crossed her arms, "What are you talking about? I'm not _with_ anyone."

He immediately replied, "Liar."

He loomed closer, and she felt a stone cold wall at her back. He caged her in his arms, and his breath tickled her ear, "You know I'll get the truth out of you."

 _Inuyasha…_ She felt him approaching, but couldn't tell how far he was. Her breathing quickened as Kouga licked the shell of her ear. His body pressed into her. Though she hated him, he knew all her body's weaknesses. Soon she won't be able to resist.

She fisted his shirt and pushed his hard, unmovable body, nearly moaning, "Please . . . Don't . . ."

He paused and she actually thought he would listened for once, before he was ripped away from her. Two bodies rolled down the grassy hill. White hair told her who her savior was.

She winced at every punch they threw. His growl was ferocious, "DON'T YOU _EVER_ TOUCH HER"

She sank to her knees. She'd never seen a fight before, had always been somewhere else when the occasional one broke out in high school.

When green became stained with red, something boiled inside her.

"STOP IT!"

They both froze, surprised looks on their faces. No one outside her family had ever heard her cry, yell, or scream.

Kouga unscrambled from Inuyasha, "Sorry Kagome. I know you don't like violence."

Inuyasha growled when Kouga approached up her way. Kouga stopped, giving him a bored side-look, "She's my woman, mutt."

"The hell she is, bastard!"

 _Did Kouga just call Inuyasha a mutt?_ His ears were uncovered, the ball cap forgotten in the grass during the brawl.

He picked it up at the insult, glancing around to see if anyone was nearby. Surprisingly, the streets were clear of students. But it wouldn't be long before someone ventured out for the source of the scream.

"Can't even put up a disguise, huh? Shouldn't expect much from a half-demon."

"Why you…"

Kouga was moving toward her again, but Inuyasha took a leap, landing right in front of her.

"Out of my way." The guttural growl Kouga emitted had kagome trembling, clutching the back of Inuyasha's shirt. The sound was all too familiar.

He felt her head hide against his back, between his shoulder blades. "You bastard. If she wants you, she'll let you know."

Kouga watched her hide behind the mutt. Then, he scoffed, "Whatever. Your old man invited the wolf clan, but my father died recently so I'm here in his stead. We'll see who gets Kagome when the sun goes down."

And with that he was gone.

He ignored the stink of wolf on her, trying to replace it with his own scent. He smoothed her hair, claws shortened as sundown neared. He rested his chin on the crown of her head, "You okay, Kagome?"

He heard her mumble an affirmative in his collarbone, the vibration sending tingles that he did his best to ignore.

He drew back, trying to see her expression, "We need to go. It starts when the sun disappears."

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the line. A line of demons on the terrace above the office.

"Don't get out yet . . . And keep the doors locked." Inuyasha said softly.

He gave her shaking hand a squeeze, "Just in case," then shut off the engine and got out, quickly shutting the door behind him. A few heads turned outside and she shrunk into the seat. Inuyasha had said the most dangerous thing about youkai was the fact that they didn't seem dangerous. The calmer the deadlier.

* * *

He lept up to the terrace, holding back a scoff at seeing the wind bitch laying sideways over his half-brother, whispering in his ear with a devilishly seductive smile. The red couch-chair thing that looked like it was from a vampire movie smelled of a female Inuyoukai and he presumed the _Lady Mother_ had already made her appearance and left already.

If father's rare annoyed frown was anything to go by.

Sesshomaru laid out an arm behind Kagura's back, his eyes closed and not even paying attention to the various gifts being bestowed at their feet by the line of demons. Each one bowed and set an item before them. A demonic barrier orb, jewels and jewelry, various bottles of concoctions of who knows what. He almost felt bad for them knowing most of these gifts his brother will likely throw out. Inuyasha really didn't know why this was necessary or why the hell he had to be here for it, but he kept his mouth shut as he stood next to father on the side.

Bored, he silently wondered if Kouga had made his appearance yet. What kind of gift would he have? A pelt?

A female wolf in traditional fur and armor was next. She was a very long way from home if she was sporting white pelts.

She spared a glance his way, and her eyes widened marginally. Did she know of Kouga?

She kneeled with one hand on the tiled floor, "Princess Ayame from the Southern Pole," she announced herself, "I present myself in my grandfather's stead and bring you a gift."

Apparently she already had his attention. As well as father's, who's eyes narrowed at the possible threat to him or his son. Either was unacceptable and could cost an alliance.

She was carrying a holy cloth, wrapped securely around a long item. She withdrew it from her obi and placed it on the ground. Inuyasha watched as she undid the knot. An evil demonic presence made the line behind her loom forward.

A hand struck him hard, and Inuyasha felt his father's strong youki settle over everyone with an invisible heavy weight. He blinked. _What just happened to me?_ He looked to his old man, who gave him a glance and withdrew his arm back from his son's gut.

Even Kagura squirmed slightly beneath Sesshomaru's grip on around her waist. The two demon lords were the only ones who seemed unfazed by whatever this item was.

She quickly covered the item again, "I present the Naginata of Kenkon. A weapon has been guarded by my family and sealed within a glacier for thousands of years."

Father moved to stand only a foot away from the couple. His gaze revealed nothing, and his voice was stern and low, "That is more than just a mating gift."

She kept her gaze to the ground smartly. "I mean no disrespect. It is my tribe's hope that the alliance will strengthen with this gift. I wish to speak with you about these matters privately after tonight."

Father was silent, then held out his hand, "I will secure the weapon in the meantime."

"But it is meant as a gift for-"

"You will not argue!" Touga bellowed. Even Inuyasha cringed. It wasn't often that his father talked that way.

Then he softened his tone, "Sesshomaru will be busy this night as you are aware. Such an item shall not be out in the open when the power of suggestion coats the land."

* * *

Inuyasha knocked on the glass, jolting her from her sleep. She pulled up the lock, and he opened her door. He gave her a smirk, "Snoozing with hundreds of demons all around you?"

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "It was either that or read my new textbooks."

"Keh. C'mere." She didn't even realize what he was doing till she felt her books tossed into her lap, and he shut the door.

When he felt her stiffen in surprise in his arms, he bent his head down and nuzzled her cheek. She then relaxed but held back questions in her gaze.

In seconds they were at his door, he slid it open and stepped inside. She held her books to her chest as he stopped and looked at her, silently letting her down. As soon as they disconnected, he whipped around and shut the door, locking it and even setting the deadbolt, "We still have an hour before sundown. Get undressed."

* * *

He was on the floor holding his head, "Ow!" He groaned.

"How dare you demand that from me! If you're trying to get even again from last time- W-well it's not like I WANTED to see you naked!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! And what the fuck did you just hit me with?!" He turned around and saw her blushing, the object still in her hand.

"An expensive textbook." She replied in an eerily calm tone, "And if your hard-headedness damaged it, you're paying for the charges. AND I am NOT stripping for you!"

He was on his feet, "I didn't say get naked, stupid! I just can't stand _his_ smell on your clothes!"

"Who, Kouga?" She pinched up the fabric of her purple t-shirt and brought it to her nose. At the smell Kouga's aftershave, a wave of anxiety rolled through her, and Inuyasha grabbed her hips roughly.

He lifted the hem of her shirt up and over her head, and tossed it to the floor behind her. Kagome squealed in fear and crossed her arms over her chest. Reluctantly, he averted his gaze and pulled her into a hug, effectively hiding her from him. He whispered into her hair, "I'm not going to do anything," he assured.

He looked down, and unhooked the clasp. She gasped quietly in surprise and his demon purred in delight. He slipped two fingers beneath the waistband of her black shorts and panties, "I promise I'm not looking." He said as he pulled fabric down until it fell at her feet.

But look he did. What she didn't know wouldn't kill her after all. The curve of her ass was a delicious view, accented with two indents above the soft cheeks which he just wanted to squeeze.

He pulled her back slightly and kept his head up and away from the view of her front side. "Take off your bra. Then _please_ go and take shower. I'll throw your clothes in the wash."

* * *

FANART of that scene: art/Comm-dreaming-of-the-midnight-sun-695436493

* * *

She nodded and he could feel the heat coming off her face as she shrugged the straps off her arms, the garment falling between them.

"I'll turn around now." And he did, crossing his arms as he heard the soft thumps of her retreating footsteps on the carpet. He heard the bathroom door shut and then he was in motion.

He stripped himself. Getting the bloody wolf stained clothes off his body in seconds. He grabbed her shirt and bra, but his hand paused at her shorts, the smell of recent arousal wafted toward his weakened senses. If it weren't for his _demonic_ time of the month, he would have smelled it sooner.

He picked up the two garments and piled them along with his clothes in his arms. _Did she get horny when I undressed her?_

He shoved the thought away when his blood boiled in response. He sped through the kitchen into the laundry room and threw in their clothes. The plastic container of organic laundry detergent was quickly in and out of his hands, followed by a slam of the metal lid. He turned the knob and went to his bedroom with his waning demon speed.

He rummaged around in his drawers and pulled on some loose sweats and a t-shirt. He heard the shower thrum against the ceramic tub. He plugged in his phone and readied the music app. They were not going to be hearing the sounds of fucking outside all night.

The wards were set. The speakers were turned up loud. Kagome opened the door, wrapped in a towel.

And Inuyasha began to shift.

* * *

 _What's going on?_ She watched as Inuyasha let out a small painful groan.

 _His ears are moving! Changing! They look like his father's…_

She blinked. He didn't. He waited for her judgement.

"Inuyasha, is that you?"

He held a straight- and annoyed- face, "No I'm a talking puppet."

Kagome paused. "You . . . Feel? Different?"

His arms fell to his sides. "Oh. You won't be able to sense me tonight. My demonic aura is gone."

She continued to stare, "Umm. So this is . . . Normal?"

"Being human? Yes."

And then there were screams.

* * *

It was Inuyasha's turn in the shower. He turned on his music as soon as they heard the screams outside.

 _Nothin' but a good time . . . Poison, huh? Well. Inuyasha is old after all._ Though it felt silly thinking of him that way. He's way older than the late 80s anyway.

She'd realized that the blinds on every window were shut and curtains closed in the bedroom when she'd come out of the bathroom. Inuyasha had changed clothes, and she could hear the washer rumbling from her seat on the bean bag, comfy in her pj's.

 _So he turns human during the new moon? He's half-demon so that kinda makes sense?_

Inuyasha scrubbed every inch of his skin. He wasn't able to smell the wolf anymore, but he was going to make sure his was rid of the stench, for Kagome's sake. He could hear the music on the other side of the door. He hummed to it absent-mindedly as he spent a full twenty minutes washing his hair alone.

* * *

 **Bonus** (for kicks xD):

"Chichue."

"Hmm?"

"What is the purpose of this?"

"Don't worry about it. I know you don't like gifts but bear with me. It's really just a political tradition."

"Hn."

"I promise you can dispose all of it. I only ask that you do it discreetly. Besides! All you gotta do is what you're best at; sit there and look pretty."

He could tell his son was holding back a growl and he smiled even wider.

"Ah! No offense Kagura."

She smirked, her feathery touch traced her mate's magenta marks, "None taken, Lord Touga."

He pretended he didn't hear his daughter-in-law squeal when Sesshomaru whispered, "Do I have to punish you later?"

Touga's mokomoko bristled when he felt a familiar female presence.

* * *

"Live long and well, with Inuyasha." Please leave reviews! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

_Note : This is MY AU._

 _That means:_

 _Alternate_

 _Universe_

 _It has absolutely nothing to do with canon if I so wish it._

 _Yes Ayame is originally from the north, but technically her character ISN'T EVEN CANON AT ALL. (Aka. She does not exist in the manga)_

 _Which goes to say, the naginata of kenkon story arc was also not in the manga, therefore it is not canon either. Even if it was, This Is Fan Fiction. I can do whatever I please._

 _I rest my case v.v_ _Sorry for the rant_

 ** _Fangirls and Ladiesmen! The moment you have been waiting for!_**

 _ON WITH DE STORY ;DDDDD_

* * *

He picked up his phone and sent a text to Miroku, _You two stay inside tonight. Lock your doors._

"Sorry it took so long." Inuyasha walked behind the bar, opening the fridge.

Kagome admired his glossy dark hair. It gave off a fair shine from the kitchen light. His grey shirt was completely damp. Simply curious, she asked, "Do you normally take long showers?"

"When I need to wash _everything_. Keh. You're a girl. Don't you know how much time it takes to clean long hair?"

"True . . . I _have_ been wondering for awhile now how you keep your hair so pretty." She teased.

He set the food on the counter. "Wuh- I AIN'T PRETTY!"

She huffed when Buyo sped under the couch from her lap. She got up and her stomach grumbled. Blushing, she looked to find a flustered Inuyasha. She laughed, holding her belly.

He grumbled and put the box in the microwave. Then leaned against the counter behind him, watching her pad over to him. "What are you making?"

His grin made her eyes narrow, "Seriously? Ramen AGAIN? _Some of us_ have to watch our weight you kn-" She sniffed, "Is that . . . pizza?"

"Keh. You ain't having any now. Apparently you're watching your weight." He teased as payback from earlier.

A beep sounded from the microwave, its humming stopped. Inuyasha easily blocked her with his body as he opened it and took out the box. He held it high above his head as he turned back around. "Um. Are you drooling?"

"Huh, what?" She wiped her mouth. She'd never tell him that despite the alluring smell of the greasy-delicious food, it was his stretched arm that looked appetizing. The pizza just caused her to _actually_ drool, that's all.

"Can I have a slice?" She begged, giving him her best puppy-eyed look.

"Nope." _Like that would ever work on me._

She pouted and he thought she'd given up. He was so wrong.

Her body pressed up against him. He could feel her curves, could SEE her cleavage in her v-neck top.

Kagome watched his adam's apple move as he swallowed. Nervously. A devilish smirk plastered on her face.

It was the sexiest expression he'd ever seen. An idea popped in his mind, "Kagome, I may be human, but I can still hold this pizza up here all night." If she was gonna play this game, he might as well get something out of it.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, fine then."

She nipped his lower lip. His knees felt weak. Her hot breath fanned his face as she kissed him over and over. Eventually he was pushing back against them but then she drew away, much to his torture, "I guess I'll just have something more delicious."

* * *

FANART of that scene: post/163396624678/commission-inuyasha-comic-for

* * *

He drew his other arm around her waist. Little did he know that she wasn't going anywhere.

A nip at his chin. A groan escaped him. A soft pair of lips smoothed against his jawline. His eyes rolled skyward. Warm hands trailed up beneath his shirt, fingers crawling upwards, pressing up at every vertical hill in his skin. Wet fire trailed down his neck, her mouth leading it. Every soft suck on his skin left him breathless.

And then, she bit him.

He flinched, "What are you-"

She dashed out of the kitchen with her captured prize, the pizza. He could only be mesmerized by her rear for a few seconds before she plopped on the couch sideways, opening the box in her lap.

"Hey!"

A gasp escaped when he joined her on the couch, swiping the box away. She held the one snagged pepperoni slice and nibbled it. Only bearing to savor it for so long, she then inhaled the rest.

"Jeez. Did you even have lunch today?" He joked.

When her expression remained serious, he opened the box to her wandering hand. "You did eat, didn't you?"

She offered a weak smile, "I was so busy running around finding all my classes, I totally forgot all about it!"

He glanced at the greasy deliciousness in his lap, then placed it into hers.

"Whu-"

"Eat however much ya want."

* * *

 _You two stay inside tonight. Lock your doors._

"Inuyasha sent that?" Sango asked when he slid his phone across the counter, wiping her hand free of tomato sauce on a towel.

"He should know better. I always lock the doors when you're spending the night. Can't have any interruptions from my delicious woman."

He barely shut his eyes in time when red splattered on his face with an expertly flick of sango's wrist.

He heard her huff and he spoon returned to stir the meat sauce. He grabbed a paper towel to wipe the bit off his eye, but made sure she watched as he licked the side of his cheek, "Like I said; delicious."

* * *

 _How am I going to sleep tonight with this music pounding full blast?_

Though she did like his taste. _Paint the Town Green. The Script._

She immediately recognized it. Filled with energy, her hand grasped his, "Come on!" She giggled.

"Oh no. I do NOT dance."

He ended up on his feet regardless. She never let go of his hand as she twirled. He could only be led around the living room with her.

She seriously knew how to move, swaying her hips quite seductively. Their steps were rapid, bodies spinning. The bass pounded the walls, the air around them thrumming with energy. It felt like he couldn't help but move along with her. Her hair swept about her elegant body, her smile infectious.

And then she bashed her heel against the couch leg. She cried out.

He kneeled down as she crashed back onto the couch. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She hissed.

Glancing at the damage, he sighed in relief. _It's not the same foot as last time._

"Keh. Clumsy." He scoffed gruffly.

 _Bright Lights. Matchbox Twenty._

Kagome pulled her legs up and crossed them, her heel still pulsing. Her head fell back, "What time is it?"

Glancing at the microwave, he replied, "Almost ten."

Her sigh sunk his heart, though he knew not why. Leaning forward, he nabbed a cold slice.

Kagome watched blankly, her mind elsewhere. "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

He swallowed, "I'm not."

"You're not sleeping?"

"I don't _ever_ sleep during these nights."

"Oh." She hugged her knees to her chest, skin touching skin. _If he's gonna stay up, what is he planning on doing all night?_

"Want me to help you with your math?"

* * *

 _Take it from Me. The Kongos._

The tutoring was going nowhere. First, he simply watched her try to figure out the equation over her shoulder. That was a painfully slow process of her asking him questions at every step. Dammit. It's not like he knew _why_ math worked the way it did. Only the _how_ was drilled into his brain after years of math classes.

Then, he took her notebook into his lap and flipped the page to show her an example. She still didn't understand. They resorted to her textbook, as a last resort. It was commonly known that the mathematics books at this college institution were ultimately useless.

Bringing the green book, Kagome plopped on the right half of his bed, smoothing her finger down the plastic-coated page of the table of contents. He watched her eyes roll to the left, then flick back to the right, then left again. It was like watching an old typewriter, something he'd used himself decades ago.

There was not one thing she recognized down the list. She didn't even know what she was looking for. A theorem? Differentiation? A derivative rule? Integration by substitution? Implicit Differentia-

She slapped the book closed, her mind reeling. A large thump hit the floor behind them. Kagome groaned to the ceiling, leaning back on her palms behind her. She shut the frustration out of her sight and released the stress through her nose. "I'll just ask the professor on Friday. It's not like it's homework anyway."

She didn't see him lick his dry lips. His throat was parched, but he was not thirsty. He may be human, but the smooth skin of an exposed neck still appeared as submission, even if she didn't have that purpose in mind.

He coughed into a fist. Her head leaned forward, effectively ending the enticing view. "What do you wanna do now?"

Then his phone buzzed, rather loudly. He hopped off the bed to grab it off his dresser and flicked his thumb across the screen, putting it to his human ear. "Yo."

"Yo yourself."

That was not the voice he'd expected. At all. "Jaken?!"

"Who else would I be you lowly half-breed!?"

"Why do you have my old man's phone?! And how are you not busy with some other-"

"I DEVOTE MY LIFE TO SESSHO-"

Kagome could hear the odd rambling voice clearly as he pulled the phone away, the closest eye winced. He sat back on the edge of the bed.

"Answer my first question!"

There was a huff on the other side, "I begged The Lord Father take me away with him for the night. He wants to know how Kaori is doing-"

"-Ka-go-me." He corrected. He understood now. His father put the imp on the phone while he ditched the annoying asshole somewhere.

"Whatever! Just answer the question so I don't have to keep hearing your voice!"

"We're both fine." He smirked, "Now go find my old man."

"Eh? What do you m- AH! LORD TOUGA, WHERE ARE YOU?! DON'T LEAVE ME ALO-"

He pressed the end button and realized Kagome was staring at him.

"What?"

"Who the heck was that?"

"My brother's pussy vassal. Nothing to worry about."

"A demon? Oh! What's he -or her?- like?"

Inuyasha lifted a brow, "Uh," dumbfounded, he offered, "Stupid-looking?"

Somewhere in North Dakota, Jaken sneezed.

* * *

Kagome was highly aware of the fact that they were _both_ lying down in bed. There were a couple inches between their shoulders, but she could _feel_ his warmth. His hands were between his head and the pillow, eyes closed. Their hair tangled together between them.

Trying desperately to focus on something else other than his music…

"I like your taste, Inuyasha." _Oh god! Please don't think I meant something else!_

He simply turned his head, "Yeah?"

She nodded and he was silent for a moment. She let her mouth run, "I thought maybe you'd be into a lot of classics or something they played when you were young or-"

"Keh. You make me sound like an old man or something."

In one quick motion, she was caged beneath him, "I'll prove you wrong."

Kagome swallowed. His body rested its weight on his elbows. A wonderful view of muscled shoulders captured her gaze. His scent fogged her mind. Hot breath nearly melted the skin at her ear, "I can't sense how you feel when I'm human."

A hardness pressed against the apex of her thighs.

"Pick a safeword, Kagome."

He lifted up slightly, a curtain of black surrounding them. She waited for him to make another move, expected any male to do so. His stare was unnerving, and he did not move.

Neither did she. She was frozen, getting lost in the depthless black of his pupils. A whole universe seemed to exist there.

He sighed. He didn't need his superior nose to tell she looked like a deer in headlights. Nuzzling her hair affectionately, he pushed up, about to go into the other room-

"Meido"

Warm palms took his cheeks, fingers smoothing the hair above his human ears, and his forehead met hers. His eyes closed. Their breath mingled, teasing each other's lips.

"Because I could get lost in you . . ."

He kissed her softly, whispering the words into her parted mouth, "Then I will find you in the darkness, and be by your side."

Her heart lurched, wishing to feel him more deeply, more wholly. She slid her hands from his hips up along his back, coaxing him closer till he lay firm on her body once again.

Forearms dug between her and the bed, arching her up even firmer against him. Lips fluttered her face, peppered back along her cheekbone then curved up its path to her temple, brushed her brow, and rested on her forehead as he exhaled. Her skin felt pure and smooth under his caress. Like she was the sweetest creature in the world to him.

He pecked her nose to gain her attention. He pulled away and she automatically followed, seeking his warmth. Though their thighs still touched, she whimpered at the space between them.

 _Howlin for you. The Black Keys._

He answered her sound with a smirk, pleased with how much she wanted him. He fisted the hem of his shirt between two hands and librated it up his torso teasingly, knowing full well how much she appreciated his body.

Two eyes were glued to his action. She licked her lips before she realized it. Two-thirds up, nearly revealing his pectorals, he paused, tensing his lower abdomen.

Kagome watched the flesh flex before her eyes and a blush stole her face as she looked up at him in wonder of why he'd stopped. His smug expression had her losing her patience quickly. She let her head fall back and groaned, exasperated, but would never admit it was also in delight.

A deep chuckle sounded from his throat in amusement. _I'm not sure who's howling for who tonight._

She poked an eye open at the sound and was glad she caught him pulling his sleep t-shirt over his head and off his long hair. Neither of them would be sleeping tonight.

Large hands cupped her hips. His callous fingers loving her smooth warm skin, sliding her shirt up. She shivered. Removing his gaze from her navel, he checked on her.

Parted plush lips were releasing small pants, eyes hooded, cheeks still pink. He smiled and continued sliding up her shirt as he watched her attentively. His fingers met another layer beneath. Blue cloth stood contrast against her skin, daring to hide the treasures beneath.

Not that it covered much, he thought as he slid her shirt over her head, tossing it over his shoulder. Two creamy soft mounds rose and fell with her breath. Slightly dark pink peaked out the edge of the cups and his mouth felt dry as his breath was stolen from him. He didn't even realize what he said, but she heard him: "Beautiful."

One hand gentle at her waist, the other swimmed through her tresses, soft and light to his skin, massaging her scalp as he sought her mouth. His tongue delved inside, exploring every slick surface. She would prod at his appendage with her own and he would slither along hers back in affection. Her core heated and he grounded into her. She squirmed beneath him in response, her moan muffled by him.

They broke for air, but he didn't pause his worship of her body.

Nails dug into his back. He pressed a light wet kiss to her chin and it tilted up automatically, baring her throat to him, which he ravished fervently. He felt her thighs quivering at his touch. Leaving bruises, his mouth appetized down the left side of her neck.

A thousand suns could not compete with his mouth. Her moans proved that to him. Nibbling his lips on her collarbone, his hand pressed up her stomach, cupping the underside of her breast with a light squeeze. Her heart thundered beneath her flesh in the dark of his room.

Anticipation tried to steal her breath but she had already given it all to him. The hand sliding beneath her upper back found the band of her bra. He suckled on mound above her nipple and she arched into his mouth with need. An escaped cry and the band unclasped.

He helped her remove the garment. She barely had time to drop it on the floor beside them before he drew a nipple into his mouth.

A broken cry sounded from her. Inuyasha kneaded one breast as his tongue lashed across the hard nipple of the other. He was amazed with how sensitive she was to him. Responsive.

She whimpered with need and he willingly offered it to her. Switching to the suckle her other breast, a hand whispered down her torso. He cupped her through her shorts and she bucked.

 _Damn. She's hot._

Her hands tangled in his hair. She felt him smirk as he continued working on her breast. Tears leaked the corners of her eyes. Fingers pressed against her opening. The muscles in her stomach were taught. She was so ready for him that she was soaking through not one, but _two_ layers of clothes.

He hungered for her body. Her delicious, curvy, supple, fiery-hot body.

And her clothes were still between them.

He kissed gently down her belly as he tugged down on her shorts. In seconds, she was fully bare to him, but, rising up and putting his weight down one arm, he focused on her face. Her cheeks were redder than his suikan and she looked to the side, hair fanned out around her. She was breathing out her nose now, albeit heavily.

"Kagome." He brought her hand to his lips, smoothing over the joints in her fingers. Her kind smile at his gesture melted his heart, but he had to ask this.

"Is this your first-" but he didn't have to end his sentence as she shook her head. Her eyes widened when he told her she was _his_ first.

"But- really? You . . . Seem like a damn expert-" she covered her mouth, not usually one to curse.

He smirked, "Feh. Just because I haven't given pleasure to _another_ , doesn't mean I'm no expert at it. Need proof?"

He stroked her folds and she groaned. His fingers were slick with her juices already. Even he was slightly surprised. But fuck, if he didn't get a move on, he'd release right then and there he was so hard. Her body was a siren to his soul.

Kagome was quaking under his touch at her core. His strokes were teasingly slow. "Inu-Inuyasha . . ." She begged with a moan, "Please . . ."

She fisted the sheets. She was so close, every part of her clenched. If he could just-

Kagome screamed when he sucked her clit. His arm held down her waist as her hips bucked. She couldn't hear him as she felt molten lava roll down every nerve in her body at once. She couldn't see his worry as she was momentarily blinded by flashes of white.

He nuzzled her wet cheek. _Did I hurt her?_

Holding her trembling body, he waited for her breathing to slow.

"Kagome?"

Thumbs rubbed circles into his back and her arms encircled him tightly, "I'm alright, Inuyasha."

He met her eyes. "What did I do wrong?"

She gave him an odd look, "What do you mean? You did everything _right._ " _Fucking perfectly too._

"Th-then why did you scream? I thought you were having a panic attack or somethin."

Belly quaking, she hid her face in the crook of his shoulder.

"Kagome?"

Laughter exploded right by his ear. _Well, that's probably a good sign._

She muttered, "You're hilarious!" between her dying chuckles. "Inuyasha. That was the best orgasm in the world! And we haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

The fears in his heart that had been clenching the beating organ with their demon claws died instantly. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Two digits pressed into her opening. Her head fell back with a groan, chest tightening as deft fingers ventured deeper in her still-tight channel. The sensation of being filled never felt so good.

She could tell he was exploring her cavern as he rubbed her inner walls and stretched her clenching muscles.

His fingers retreated and he finally ditched his sweats, kicking them off on the floor. Sensing his movements in the mattress, she could guess what he was doing. But her curiosity had her lifting her head.

He watched her eyes round like an owl's and nearly pop out of her skull. Thickly veined, his manhood nearly met his navel. She wanted to know what it would feel like in her hands, to know how he tasted.

Such thoughts brought renewed heat to her nether regions, but she didn't have the energy to do much about it. Not even caring this time, she groaned out, "Fuck me."

"Gladly."

She watched as he aimed himself at her entrance. A million things were running in circles in her mind but then his crown pushed inside, and then she didn't think at all. She moaned.

"Damn." Was all he could say at the sight of her mewling beneath him, squirming, fisting the sheets for the second time that night. It was a tight fit, even after loosening her up. Pulling her hips towards him, a groan escaped his hoarse throat as he slid fully into her sheath.

It felt so good just to _be_ inside her wet, tight canal, and yet Miroku said you were supposed to-

"Move . . ." Her aroused moan of a request was fucking sexy as hell.

Neither of them paid attention to the music anymore as he withdrew, causing them both to groan in bliss.

 _Personal Jesus. Depeche Mode._

Kagome clawed him down to her frantically as he fucked her slow, deep. Needing something to grasp onto himself, he snatched one delicate wrist from his upper arm and held it down to the mattress, gliding his fingers into hers. Already senseless, she gripped his hand instantly as he kissed her breathless. They rode out on the music of pleasure, the melody formed from his grunts and her cries.

His balls tightened. He kissed the crook between her shoulder and neck, loving the salty taste, "Shit, Kagome."

Legs folded around his ass and drew him closer. Sweat slicked them both, causing the hard planes of his chest to rub against her beaded nipples with every thrust. _Fuck._

Nails dragged down his back hard, sharp with need, and he quickened his pace, pounding into her relentlessly, loving the sounds she made with every hard thrust. Kagome trembled, whimpering against his cheek.

Nearing completion, he adjusted his angle, and began thrusting her hard down into the bed. She desperately met him each time. As he was about to topple over the edge, he growled and attacked her neck, sucking the flesh. Her silken walls strangled his shaft. Kagome stiffened and screamed his name. Her grip at their joined hands turned his knuckles white. And then he came, her trembling walls milking him.

Her face fell to the side as she panted. A chaste kiss pecked her cheek as his upper body rested gently on her lithe form. His head touched the pillow beside her.

They stayed that way for some time, bodies vibrating against each other as they heaved down from their highs, foreheads touching.

* * *

Inuyasha disentangled himself from her as quietly and smoothly as he could. Since they'd been intimate _on top_ of his sheets, he padded to the other room to grab a throw blanket. In the dim lamplight as he placed it over her body, he realized it was the same blanket she'd slept with the day he met her.

Once covered, she rolled to her side, curling up snugly with a quiet hum. Her lips were flush and parted slightly as she breathed deeply, soundly. It didn't even occur to him that the music had stopped playing. He'd never felt so sated, and satisfied, in all his life. But he wasn't thinking about himself. All his attention was focused on the soul that gave his life meaning.

She accepted him, needed him. She made him realize that he could have a purpose of his own choosing.

 _Was it okay? Was I too rough?_ He'd never forgive himself if he hurt her.

But when he did realize the lack of noise, he rushed to the window, and scissored his fingers to peek between the blinds. No one was fucking outside at least, not that his human ears could tell. It was quieter than he expected, and these things were supposed to go on all night.

Maybe they were just lucky.

* * *

Koga snarled, intense desire overwhelming him, clouding his vision with red. All he could think of was Kagome as he wrestled with the wolf girl. He pinned her down with his male dominance as she took his thrusts, mewling as she fought against him, attempting to have the upper hand so she could fill her own carnal desires.

Not that he could focus on it currently in his hazed mind, but he was beyond frustrated when he had smelled her alluring scent on the property, but couldn't find Kagome or the dog-shit. It's like their trail was just cut off. Eventually he just sought out the female wolf.

She intended to mate with him anyway, to grant both their clans' their wish of a match. Ayame wouldn't have come if she wasn't aware of his attendance. Not that mating under the influence counted for shit. No demon could impregnate a female on this night. Sesshomaru was the alpha, his youki overpowering all demonic seed other than his own.

* * *

The room was quiet as she typed away, working on her digital paperwork for loans. Her little brother had crashed on Miroku's couch while they'd taken the bed.

She'd awoken early in the morning, unable to go back to sleep, which sucked because it would be long before classes started in the afternoon. Her energy level would be low by then.

The computer screen stared bright back at her for probably an hour. Sango munched on a _Kashi_ granola bar. The wrapper had just hit the trash can when she decided to call with a question.

* * *

Buyo was the best cat ever. The feline lay on the floor, just begging for a belly rub. Since he had no claws for the moment, he had no reason to hold back as he played with the inferior species.

It would be dawn soon, and Kagome would get up to get ready for her morning classes.

The name on the screen of the vibrating device stilled him. He didn't think before he answered the possible call for help.

"So what the hell did you mean _stay safe_?"

The tension left his limbs. _Always straight to the point_

He made sure to whisper, "Demon event. Crazed fucking. Literally. Even my old man can do little to protect _us_. Shit can still happen. Usually does. I know you can handle yourself. Just made sure you were aware."

"Oh-"

Judging by her horrible attempt to stifle a groan, he could guess that Miroku was awake and nearby.

"Inuyasha, my friend, what's up?"

 _Yup._ He rolled his eyes. "Feh. Lech."

"Why are you whispering? Is your new _roommate_ asleep?" He teased, then clicked his tongue, "My my Inuyasha, you must have exhausted her with your stubborn idiocracies."

"Keh! As if! She deserves as much sleep as she wants after what we did-" he smacked his mouth, inwardly berating himself for his 'idiocracy' as the pervert stated.

He must have been on speaker, because Sango gasped. "Already?!"

"I must congratulate you, my friend! I didn't know you had it in you! Especially after your serious case of blue b-"

A finger tapped the red circle. He shrugged up from off the floor and headed back to his room.

Not that he'd ever tell her, but he found he somewhat enjoyed watching over her.

* * *

 _How did you like? I may edit and update this chapter later cuz I'm making a certain fan of mine be my smut editor (you know who you are)._

 _"Live long and well, with Inuyasha" :3_


	13. Chapter 13

_I've been spoiling you guys with super long chapters soooooo_

 _I have the right to post a shorter one for once_ ^.^

I mean, **the last two chapters have been over 4,000 words _each_.** Did anyone realize that?

 _There be some more smuttiness in this one. Fair Warning._

 _Review Review Review_ _Review Review Review_ _Review Review Review_ _Review Review Review_ _Review Review Review_ _Review Review Review_ _Review Review Review_ _Review_

ON WITH DE STORY ;DDDDD

* * *

She sees nothing, doesn't even acknowledge that fact because of the warm flesh shutting her sight. The axis of gravity is still swaying gently like a rocking chair. Her tongue rests, planted firmly in the roof of her mouth.

Her long breaths vibrate the slow tempo to her body's smooth rhythm. Her chest rising and falling. Her skin meeting a softness that wafted back the warmth of her body, enveloping her in what felt like warm silk, cocooning her in the comfort of thoughtless slumber.

Her senses were awakening despite this. Her mind swirled as it powered on. A hand squeezed the pillow and she attempted to find a more comfortable position, rolling onto her belly and bending one knee. Her body only woke up more. She groaned, "nooo…"

It was futile. Even as she lay still, absorbing the comfort of the soft blankets, her memory was catching up with her.

Curious, she inched her hand out a bit, but then paused. _He said I could sense him…_

And she could, could feel his presence near. _But where is he…_

Inexplicably, she searched out into the darkness of her mind, focusing, trying to pinpoint him. He seemed close. Her hand continued its path out across the covers, a chill crawling up her arm as it slid out from the blanket covering her.

Frustrated at how timid she was being, she shot her hand out, and jolted, eyes snapping open at the gentle grip warming her fingers.

Inuyasha watched her blink away the blurriness of sleep in her eyes, pupils adjusting their focus. He didn't release her hand as she rose up on one elbow, trying to get eye-level with his sitting form. His eyes followed the edge of the blanket sliding down. A lower hunger grew at what he saw.

"Umm…"

He scented her nerves and his inner demon sighed. He flung her into his lap, and she fumbled with the blanket to pointlessly preserve her modesty as if he hadn't seen it all already. He rumbled low and soothingly. She almost immediately sunk into him, stroking a muscled forearm that held her to him.

He nuzzled her hair out of the way and nibbled the dark skin he placed on her hours ago. She flinched, but didn't seem to dislike it.

A sonorous tone tingled her ear, "Are you okay?"

She'd half-expected the question since he was inexperienced, but had not dared hope any partner would bother to ask if they knew that _she_ was experienced. Neither Koga nor Hojo had bothered. Now that her legs were closed and pulled up to her chest, a soreness made itself known. It didn't really bother her that much, but she couldn't lie to him. Unfortunately. She didn't want him bothering her about every little injury, as much as she thought it was sweet of him. Even if she did like it.

His attack on her neck became more soft, his arms encircling a bit more reassuringly. Not able to turn her neck, she felt around in his hair, to which he stiffened, nervous that he may have caused her unnecessary pain. She found a soft lump, and it was a few seconds before she realized his ears were drooping. Her fingers stroked the appendage. His warmth was no comparison to the blanket he must have tucked her in last night. Her mind conjured up an image of an ice cube melting on his skin-

"Kagome…"

 _Oh. I haven't answered him yet._

"It-It's been awhile since I last- um, you know- s-so my body has to get used to it again. That's all."

He didn't smell a lie, but he needed to know for sure. He asked again, more firmly, "So are you in pain?"

He heard a defeated sigh, "It's not your fault that I'm a bit sore."

He grabbed her shoulders and her waist twisted to face him, her legs sliding over one knee sideways. "Where does it hurt?"

His mind was too worried to lustfully appreciate her face blushing prettily. "I- um- down th-there. You know…"His face matched hers. "O-oh…" he coughed into his fist.

She cocked her head at him, "What is it?"

A claw itching the tip of his nose, he hummed, "You remember the day we met right?"

"Of course. What about it?"

"Well, I think I can try to- um- heal you . . . down there . . ."

The smell of arousal nearly knocked him over in surprise. He could feel her thighs tense in his lap at his offer. Despite both of them feeling terribly awkward, they both could feel a certain hardness between them. If something didn't happen, she would get _really_ nervous. _Screw this._

He eased her down back on his bed, kissing her forehead with an exhale, "There's something you should know about youkai."

Lips smoothed down her cheek lovingly. His breath whispered in her ear, and he growled his approval when she trembled with need beneath him.

"Instincts rule our actions, and I'm no different.

I vow to put your needs above mine.

Even if that means you need to leave me.

But all demons have urges.

And we have horrible self-control."

* * *

He expected her nervousness, and tried his best to soothe her in every physical way possible. When she hugged him back, he was able to relax a little.

Kagome understood his intentions, _but what about his control? Can he hold himself back?_ "Inuyasha. Help me understand. Why do you have to heal me?"

His body shrugged up above her. Golden eyes stilled her as a palm cupped her cheek. "Because my demon wants you as my mate."

The strange declaration paralyzed her.

He stifled his frustrated growl so as not to scare her. _Damn it! I'm not making this any easier!_

He removed himself from her and leaned back on his palms, attempting to not let his claws shred the sheets like they threatened to do. Or his scalp for that matter. He fisted his bangs. An unhappy demon raged within.

Kagome watched him, his expression angry, sad, and frustrated, but looked inwardly to herself. _He's done nothing but comfort me, love me, protect me. He isn't like other guys. He only wants to help me, be with me. I don't know very much about demons or how_ _ **I feel**_ _about him but . . ._

Her hand covered his.

 _I don't want to see him like this_

"I don't know how I feel yet and I don't understand all this yet but, I don't want to cause pain to _any_ part of you. If I make you happy, then I want to stay by your side-"

Suddenly, he was around her, nose buried in her hair as his hand cupped her head. _He's trembling?_

"Kagome." He strangled back a sob, "Don't cry. It hurts him and _me_ if you cry."

She hadn't even realized it. "I didn't mean-"

"I know. Just. Just let me hold you."

His knuckles rubbed up her spine and she curved into him, gripping the back of his shoulders. He didn't miss her sigh of content.

"You make your own choices. I want you but what can I do to persuade you?"

"Hmm," a lip curved on his shoulder, "Coffee?"

"Milk and sugar?"

"Mmm. You know it."

"How about you have your caffeine after I taste you?"

"I don't see a downside to that."

"All for you."

They parted from each other and their eyes locked as she laid back. He shortly followed, smoothing hands down her sides. A hand clapped her mouth but her eyes revealed her mirth.

He lifted a brow, "What?"

"It- it tickles."

 _Oh._ _My claws._ That could work to his benefit in the future.

He touched noses with her. She smiled and arched her neck to meet his lips. He nipped back. "You ready?"

"For what? It's not like it's gonna hurt- right?"

"Nope. I don't know if I can help though."

"That's okay. If you were human I'd just have to deal with it."

Nibbling the underside of her chin, he muttered, "Alright," then traveled south. Little nips puttered her nude body, the hollow between her breasts, her ribs, her belly, her navel, her hip bone. Anticipation caught her breath when he landed just above the dark stubble that was starting to regrow. Chin nearly touching her nether lips, he remained there, looking for her permission to advance. Light cut across her belly from the window, making her skin glow. It reminded him of the life he may put there one day. He was no fool, he knew what the little pack of 30 tiny round pills that she had in the bathroom cabinet was for. A tilt of her head granted him access as she spread her legs, bending her knees. He looked down, but his ears remained focused at her.

Careful of his claws, he parted her to reveal the intimate wet flesh inside. Her leg trembled against his other hand when his breath accidentally brushed over her nub. The demon within would not let him waste time. He had her permission.

Testingly, he ran the tip of his tongue from her opening, gliding between the folds, and ending with a flick at her nub, to which her head fell back. He smirked. As much as he loved pleasuring her however, he had a job to do.

Summoning saliva, he pressed it against her opening, having forgotten to ask where exactly she was sore. Oh well. He'd enjoy getting to know her taste inside and out.

He rubbed against the outer pink flesh for a bit, but then decided to take it further. He slithered his appendage inside and growled when hands grasped his hair. The vibration against her intimacy had her arch with a quiet delicate moan. His ears strained forward to catch it.

The juices that coated her inner walls tasted primitively sweet, intoxicating. He retreated back into his mouth to retrieve more of his own liquid, and pushed it inside again. As she arched even further, her rear pressed down into the mattress. And that just wouldn't do.

He grabbed her hips roughly, and slid an arm beneath her cheeks, wanting gravity to help him heal her. She whimpered in complaint, but must've realized his intention. Her muscles were taught in strain.

After a few more pushes, he was satisfied, and set her down. She could taste herself on him as he kissed her in gratitude.

A familiar fire burned low, and he lifted her upright with him by the hand, trying to calm himself. She leaned her temple against his shoulder as she focused on regaining control of her breath. He squeezed her hand gently, "Any better?"

She nodded and he smiled, "Coffee?"

She snorted and he smiled wider. Lips planted a brief kiss on his bare shoulder, "Oh, you're really seductive, you know that?"

"Keh."

* * *

"Live long and well, with Inuyasha" *cough* and review pweese *cough* xD


	14. Chapter 14

_I SWEAR TO GOD IM A F#$KING GENIUS. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I DO SO WELL WITH THIS STORY. I THINK IT GIVES ME SOME SORT OF HIGH BECAUSE IM WRITING 8,000 WORDS A WEEK I SWEAR._

 _WHY CANT I BE THIS DEDICATED TO ANYTHING ELSE IN MY LIFE UGH_

 _You readers are spoiled. Enjoy~_

* * *

 **~Last time~**

She snorted and he smiled wider. Lips planted a brief kiss on his bare shoulder, "Oh, you're really seductive, you know that?"

"Keh."

 **~Chapter 14~**

 _Not one for compliments is he? I suppose I can live with that…_

She stirred her coffee silently. The caffeine wasn't really necessary since he'd decided to wake her up in a different way. The minute he was no longer near, she planned to sneak to a bathroom somewhere to relieve her body's frustration.

"See something you like?"

She flinched, and then attempted to sip her coffee inconspicuously. _I didn't even realize…_

"If you keep looking at me like some piece of meat, I can promise you'll be missing class today."

She groaned at his deep voice, "Who wants to go to class when all I want is right here?"

"And what do you want?"

Not falling for it, she rested her chin on her mug, holding it steady by the handle, eyes closed. "I hate that question. Who in the world knows what they want at this age?"

That answer took him aback slightly and his long life flashed before his eyes. Before her, he didn't think there could be anything more interesting out there than the sanctuary his father had created and sustained. It's not that he was needed here necessarily, he just never felt the desire to wander off very far. _What do I really want?_

"Inuyasha?"

Now it had been his turn for his mind to have wandered. If he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life, better to ask others what they had planned for theirs. "What's your major?"

Her mood dampened at that question and he immediately added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She shook her head, "You'll find out somehow eventually anyway. I'm undeclared."

"Nothing interests you?"

A sigh left the lips he was dying to touch with his own. "I came to college here hoping to find out what I wanted to do. Get myself away from everything I've ever known. Education is important to my family and they want me to be successful. I feel awful having to retake a class as it is. I don't even want to think about how unfair I'm being for not choosing a major."

She jumped at the contact on her shoulders, but soon sighed in content as he kneaded the area where her stress liked to knot up. "Do you even hear yourself, Kagome?"

"Huh?"

A rumble sounded at her back. _Man. He's like one of those vibrating massage chairs in malls._ _Not that I'm complaining._

"You idiot. It's your life. Do you have any idea how many students I've seen over the years change their life in one decision? Or go in a direction they never intended? Some change majors in their _senior year_. Some find their mates. Some graduate with an expensive degree and then I later find them working locally in retail. Straight-A smartasses who _stupidly_ love to learn drop out of college to find something else." He quieted down to whisper, "Don't let others guilt-trip you into making a life for yourself that you don't want to live."

Silence. He was referring to himself. That much she knew. But his speech shook her to her soul. All she could think of was her mom taking out loans for her and her brother looking up to her as a role model. They weren't guilt-tripping her, but their kindness was too much to bear. She had to do her best. If not for herself, then for them. They only wanted what was best for her.

"It's not guilt. I just don't know what to do."

"I told you," arms held her to him by the waist, "You can lie to yourself Kagome, but not to me."

"I'm not lying!" She yelled, but not bothering to move away from him. Her hands covered her face, frustrated and fearing the tears.

He said nothing and glanced at the time. Her first class wasn't till the afternoon. They had time.

* * *

Ayame curled in bed. Kouga had left already. He had just released inside her when the sun first peeked above the skyline. The lack of warmth she felt after told her he'd left her apartment, slamming the door.

The fact that he still had the energy to move after the night proved he was her superior. Strength. Endurance. Vitality. All of it.

He could help them defeat the Aisuōga. And she would do anything for her family.

* * *

"Inuyasha…"

At a loss for breath, Kagome pushed at his shoulders. She bent her neck forward and panted, the position forcing him to give her a moment after their passionate snogging. He'd brought her back to their bed. Pushing her onto her belly, they'd started with him massaging her, kneading knots out of her back. She let him give as she readily took, face sinking into the pillow in bliss, easing the frustrations of reality out her mind. He hadn't said anything after her brief crying session in the kitchen, just led her onto the bed. The moment she got nervous at his unknown intentions, he'd rubbed her arms and looked away, somehow sufficient proof he wasn't up to anything in particular.

She trusted him physically. He wouldn't do anything she didn't want or like and she didn't even have to tell him. He just knew. It unnerved her.

The main lesson she'd learned in her previous relationships was communication. It was key.

"I have questions, Inuyasha."

"Ask them."

 _God, he made it sound so easy_. "Should I be-" She didn't want to say _afraid_ , "-erm . . . concerned about your control?"

"I told you I won't do anything you don't want."

"But there are things I may _need_ that I may not _want_."

"Like?"

"Jeez do I have to spell it out for you!?" She waved her arms in the air, "I want to lounge around here with you all day and do nothing but eat and cook, have sex, go travel and see the world, write and paint and draw- There's a million things I'd rather do than go to class and get a career!"

He was quiet as she rested her forehead against his collarbone. "But I have to make money in order to do all those things. Serious money. I'd have to become a workaholic and then I wouldn't be able to do any of those things till I'm old and wrinkly. But I will complain nonstop about how hard school is and I won't want to motivate myself to do the things I have to do."

She sighed, "I just don't want to put you through all of that, all of me, just because we have some chemistry for the moment."

 _Now he definitely won't want to be with me. I'm a fucking mess._

"Let me get something straight Kagome. You are not _putting me through_ anything. You can't. Because I'm already taking it all in. I fucking love you. You're feisty, loving, unpredictable, kind, curious, submissive, calm, sweet- and I can't believe I'm able to actually think of all that because when it comes to you, I can't find the words."

A groan breathed down his abdomen as she let out a sound to relieve her emotion, "Why are you so perfect?"

" _I'm_ perfect?"

"You always know how I feel and how to help and comfort me."

He snorted. "Perks of having a good sense of smell. It's not all that uncommon among demons. Some better than others maybe. I've been around long enough to observe all kinds of humans. I see a lot of the same and a lot that's new. It can get overwhelming. But I know I should get out there and do something in my life."

He was about to spill his heart. With a dire need -that were he human his eyes would barely be holding back tears the emotion was so strong- he took her fisted hand and placed it on his chest.

She could feel a strong steady thumping within him. Was it possible to fall in love with someone's heartbeat? Or was she just insane?

Their eyes met, and he bared his soul.

"Kagome. You are my focus. My solace. You are the one person that gives my long life meaning. You give me a reason to protect you, by just being you. I get to see the world through your perspective. I want you," he gripped her hand, "but you already have me."

She wanted to cry at his words. Her eyes were blurry and she watched his expression grow to concerned as well as fearful. That just made it worse.

A tear slid down and he leaned forward to lick it away, before he sensed the intruder.

* * *

His grip urged her behind him slowly, as a demon invaded her senses, freezing her as she urged to calm herself and figure out what was going on.

Inuyasha was standing against the foot of his bed, growling viciously. She could sense another demon and tried to locate him before the door was slammed aside with a screech from the force. Inuyasha pressed her into his back even more securely.

" **What the fuck are you doing with MY Kagome?!"**

The familiar voice chilled her down to the bone.

* * *

Inuyasha only offered a display of fangs at the wolf's demanding question. He looked over his shoulder, checking on her as she stiffened. A whiff told him she was mostly anxious, but also tinged with fear. He vowed to erase those emotions from the air.

"Answer me mutt!"

Not that he need to explain himself in the first place, but he was about to, before her voice stopped him. "You're a demon?"

Kouga seemed to soften his rage a bit. Remorse licked at Inuyasha's senses and he knit his brows in disgust. Though the intruding asshole could undoubtedly smell the anger and disgust from him, he ignored it. Inuyasha hadn't bothered to realize that Kouga was in his true form, not disguised as a human. His tone turned quiet, "Kagome. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to scare you away."

Kagome could care less. It did anger her a bit that he'd been lying to her the whole time they'd been together. Even if he had his reasons. "You'd already scared me away." she whispered.  
"Kagome," he coaxed, "Wolf demons mate for life. You're mine. I'll forgive you for laying with this mutt last night since you didn't have a choice."  
Filling Inuyasha with smug pride, she growled. Revealing herself over her shoulder, she snapped, "I don't belong to anyone!"  
He'd let them talk long enough. As far as he was concerned, they were done chatting before wolf-breath had said one word to her. "You heard her. And how dare you lay claim without her permission! Asshole!"

Kagome noticed something, _another aura? No wait. It's not the same._  
"Fuck you dog-shit. Like you're any better! You brought her here knowing full well what you would do to her!" He took a step.  
Inuyasha reacted. His hand shot out to the side. He hardly realized the smooth familiar wood suddenly in his grip, but Koga paused.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized that the sword just flew into his hand from the wall. "You wanna take this outside, Mutt?" He spat the insult.

Not even Kouga would dare risk damage to the great dog general's property.

 _Why the fuck did I go ahead and remove those sutras?_

* * *

"Stay here." He instructed her, his hold gentle on her upper arm.

"Do you have to fight?" she asked, her doe-like eyes a kick at his heart.

His answer was serious, "He won't stop coming after you unless I beat him. With demons, it's about dominance." But his eyes were kind as he cupped the back of her head.

They were nearly the same height as she stood on the wood while he had already descended to the dirt of the courtyard. He coaxed her head forward by his. His breath was warm at her jaw, "I'll set you free of him. I swear to you."

He withdrew enough to then return and set his lips to her forehead. She gripped the rail between them as her chest swelled at the affection.

A growling, "Are you going to fight me for her or not?!" ripped his body away from her. Slipping the sheathed rusted katana into his obi, he cracked his knuckles, "She ain't a fucking prize asshole!"

Kagome watched on with a sigh as they began to circle. She'd already seen fights thanks to Kouga. It's not that she hated violence necessarily. She hated how tense and afraid she became during them. And what she hated the most was seeing the losing side limp away in pain.

"Don't you know how to use your sword mutt?" Kouga sneered from across the yard, "Poor Kagome. I'll be sure to satisfy her _fully_ when you're as good as dead."

Kagome blushed despite her fury at his usual brashness. "Keh! As if I'd waste a perfectly good sword on spilling your blood!"

Kouga shrugged with a smirk, "Whatever excuse you need, dirty half-breed."

And then blood began to boil.

* * *

He sensed her awaken. He would rip Inuyasha apart for interrupting her sleep. Whatever the hell he was yelling about was nowhere near as important as his mate's rest.

Kagura gave him a sleepy smile when he nuzzled her disheveled tresses. "He'll be dead in an hour," He promised in a stone-cold voice, only laced with the slightest of affection only for her.

"Now now. I need someone _alive_ to tease other than Jaken." She knew he would never murder his kin, though he may perhaps watch someone else do it. It didn't matter; as long as his father lived, he definitely could not kill Inuyasha without dying by his sire's jaws. Her mate was only a fool _for her_ after all.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru placed a hand on her belly. He did not need to wait the weeks it took for the ability to smell his pup within her. The event last night made it official that she was carrying without question. "But he will not walk away unscathed."

* * *

Father was still absent. This observation was followed by the prickling at his skin. The unnerving sensation brought his brows closer together. _The priestess._

The wood beneath him held his weight silently as he approached the cacophony of snarls and grunts. He was not surprised that the human noticed him first. A wolf and a half-breed could be considered even lower than the average human. Absolute filth.

He sensed her apprehensiveness, wariness, and anxiety, not only in her scent but in her posture and expression. A gifted weakling.

A brow lifted when her eyes seemed to find him as a place to rest. So. She was not one for violence then. Though her human emotions overwhelmed her feeble mortal mind, she remained standing as he walked her way, planted strong as an oak. One part brave, three parts fool.

Sesshomaru recognized his half-brother's human scent on her, within her. With that fact, it was not hard to guess the reason of the rather loud sounds of the fight. Had the youkai in the area had the energy, the throws and hits would become public entertainment.

The brawling couple of idiots in the dirt broke apart to eye his approach to the scene. The wolf's fear licked at his senses as he did not even glance at his rapid advance towards him.

Even his weak brother was not that much a fool. His sharp ears heard the girl flinch when his arm lashed out green. He did not feel his whip make contact however.

That drew his attention to the canine that smelled worse than a half-breed. Even at full speed, he had been able to not only sense his venom but also decelerate enough to reverse and dodge quickly enough to avoid it.

Inuyasha now stood beside the wolf, expression and growl equal in anger, "Don't you touch her, Sesshomaru. She's no threat to you."

He stood fifteen feet away from the miko, and had not planned to inch any closer. "Like I would waste a breath for the blood of a human. However, Inuyasha."

No one saw him move. Only the rock fall to the ground after knocking Inuyasha back by the forehead. Kouga cocked a brow in confusion but also shared amusement.

"Kagura wishes me to spare your life for her entertainment. Though I'd prefer you both die for disturbing her rest. One warning is too kind of an offer for the likes of you vermin."

* * *

The asshole was fucking fast and their fight was going nowhere. Sesshomaru did not return. Kagura must be awake enough to put her full attention on him. Since the interruption, he'd made eight hits on the wolf and been hit ten times successfully but who's counting?

"Hah! At this rate Kagome is mine!" Kouga socked his cheek. Hard. The strength flew him across the yard. He flipped and landed on his feet roughly.

As the dust cleared, Kouga went for Kagome. Fearful eyes sought his and all thought left him. Instinct connected with another's and in one moment he was watching the wolf run, the next he was in front of him. An object in his hands between them.

 _A fang?_

Kouga could sense a very strong wrongness. The pounding in his blood told him to run as the mutt lifted the giant blade high. His youki burned at his skin in warning, snapping him out of his moment of surprise.

By the time he'd stopped for breath, he was miles away from the property. _What the hell kind of sword was that?!_

* * *

"Did he just?" But his words wouldn't leave his mind as he stared at the tetsusaiga. A rusted old blade no longer. The mid-morning sun bathed the giant blade in soft lethal light.

But his moment of awe did not last as familiar yellow youki swirled the blade. It shrunk before his eyes. He swung it testingly, but it remained as its usual rusty metal. _What the hell?_

Kagome released a breath. He whirled and leaped over the rail to her where she'd retreated to the wall when Kouga had come for her. He sheathed the blade and would assault his old man with questions later.

Adrenaline was wafting off her in waves. Her eyes were hidden beneath heavy lids as she calmed her heart, a hand on her chest above the organ. "Kagome?"

Her throat was too dry to speak as air ripped in and out her lungs. She held up a finger instead. As she calmed, she realized how close he was by the warmth that radiated from his body.

Her head pounded and she needed some Advil, but she found her voice and her sight. The frown she gazed upon brought the words out of her without a thought, "I'm okay."

"What do you need?" Desperation revealed itself from his tight throat. His demon wasn't the only one who was concerned for her.

Breathing out her nose now, she put a hand to her forehead, discovering her skin humid with sweat. Her body felt weak from her near panic attack.

Only one word left her lips.

"You."

* * *

 _I know that was a lot and it went pretty fast but this the fourteenth chap and not a lot of time has passed in the story (and I also suck at writing conflict but hey you get the idea of what happened. All I know is that conflict ought to be written with little detail because in real life action goes by way too fast to notice a certain nekomata flying overhead). I know Sess seems pretty evil but I promise he's not the villain of the story. I was just trying to portray him as pre-Rin (who may or may not make her appearance in the story, I haven't decided yet nor do I know how to include her). Yeah Kouga's a clingy bastard for now. Sorry._

 _Kagome knows what she wants in life, but doesn't know how to get it (in case anyone didn't understand)._

 _I've decided that this story is wwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy more than the norm for a college au. I might end it by the twentieth chapter or so. but their story will be continued. I have huge plans that may take me years to complete._

 _My life is over. I hope all of you out there are happy (I haven't eaten all day xD). FML. Love you all!_


	15. Chapter 15

"Just..." She huffed, "Stay by my side for a moment."  
This is when she has to retreat within herself. Ignore all that is outside. To focus on herself. She supposed that it could be considered something like meditation.  
Her legs dangled off the veranda. Inuyasha remained near, most likely watching her sit there silently. Images of the morning's events flowed through her head much slower.  
Kouga had barged into the room. Had he smelled their activities? Of course. He was apparently a wolf-demon. Why a canine? Did dogs just like her?  
She recalled the words he'd said. _He'd forgive me for-  
_ Every muscle tensed, reverberating in her anger. _How dare he! What did I ever see in him? Like I ever needed his forgiveness for anything!  
_ "Kagome?"  
"I can't believe it. The moment someone thinks I'm worthy of them I cling to them like glue. I can't believe I ever liked him. I'm such a fool." She threw her face in her hands, hating herself for even being upset by him. He wasn't worth it. But it couldn't be helped.  
Inuyasha flung himself to her. Though he tried to be gentle, he was desperate to remove her pain, and gripped her to him. All he could think of was how his father was the only one who treated him like he meant something. His mother died too young for him to remember much of her. Memories of his first meeting his half-brother did not fail to flicker between his thoughts. Demons acknowledged him only for half his heritage. Humans found him odd and sometimes thought him as someone who would snatch you in an alley in the night if you got too close. He'd found Miroku and Sango by accident. They discovered his demon side and he'd explained to them of an entirely hidden culture that walked among them every day. He was lucky for a hanyou.  
"You're no fool to seek acceptance. To want affection. You're far from alone on that."  
She didn't reply, but her negative emotions dampened down a bit at least.

* * *

 **HFA**

* * *

Days had passed. Kagome stuck to her studies, put the past on the back burner.

Inuyasha watched her take notes on blue post-it notes as she flipped through her textbook. Minutes earlier, he'd caught her trying to drag the bean bag up the ladder. She claimed she wanted to study outside and at least semi-privately, since the occasional demon would be flying around. He dragged the thing back through the living room and out the front door, then proceeded to jump up onto his own roof with the brown cushion on his back. Kagome gathered her books and met him up there.

She'd watched him smooth the fabric instinctively with a smile. The cover of her textbook was now sticking to her bare thigh uncomfortably. It was early afternoon and the sun zinged the skin above her cleavage to her delight.

He leaned against the iron banister of the rail, sword drawn in across his lap, donned in khaki shorts and a white wife-beater with his hair tied back so the wind could cool his neck from the hundred degrees. Nothing he did could get the Tetsusaiga to become big again. (Author intended the pun)

Kouga had never reappeared after their brawl. The wolf girl had left as soon as she was able, leaving his father with a dangerous possession. He'd sent an inquiry to the south but would not leave the property alone for more than a few days with that sword locked away. He'd replayed the moment over and over in his head. How did it happen? How did it become a fang?

"Inuyasha?"

Her voice cut his mind faster than he could ever swing a sword. Sweltering exposed skin tantalized his eyes and nose. He could hear her steady heart and breath from across the terrace.

"Who was that demon that day?"

The image of his brother doused the heat that had started broil in his groin.

"That cracker-ass bastard? That's my half-brother. You know, the one who made everyone go nuts that night."

She thought back to his words. He seemed to care for his mate at least. If anything that Kagura person was even scarier. "So he's pretty powerful right? He didn't seem all that scary."

"Sesshomaru is probably one of the most powerful demons in the world, my father above him of course. Not even his mother can outrank him."

"Oh."

He judged the sun's position above. She should be back soon, hopefully with good news from the southern pole.

Not a moment later, he sensed her above the clouds towards downtown. _Right on time, Kirara._

Rising to his feet, he sheathed and slid the katana into his belt loop. Kagome looked up from her book, black locks sliding over one shoulder in the sharp movement. Setting her things down on the tile, she rocked forward off the cushion. Her feet relished the warm terrace as she padded to his side.

If he minded her sliding into him, his arm snug between her arms and chest, he did not show it. Instead, he kept his gaze to the cloudy sky, bright and fluffy. His forearm wrapped behind her waist, palming her left hip. A thumb pushed up the hem of her black tank top, drawing circles on her warm skin.

It seemed that his touch drove away her nervousness. A warm cheek sighed on his shoulder, the air from her lungs traveling down his arm. God, she was a tease. It became more difficult each day that passed and he couldn't satisfy her.

The mornings were the worst. When she'd awaken, stretch with her arms above her, curving her back like a bow and pushing her breasts out. Within moments she'd need to head to the bathroom to relieve herself, but if she waited too long, he'd leap out his bedroom to the roof until she did her business. He convinced his demon that guarding his domain and the woman within was more important than pounding her against the wall.

"Wassup?" She asked, smashing him from his inner-reflection.

"Mail's comin."

"The mail?" She followed his eyeline to the cirrus and cumulus striped sky. It was beautiful. Does the mail just fly? With some sort of demon magic? Like in Perry Hatter?

The image of an angry, female, floating envelope mouthing off her son caused a snicker.

He glanced at his girl, her nose scrunched and lips curved up one side, "Somethin funny?"

She told him. He grinned at the image she'd shared to him with her quiet words. "Silly. That ain't how it works. But maybe I'll tell the old man your idea."

She gasped. "You mean- It's possible!?"

He shrugged the shoulder she wasn't molded against. "Could be. There are witches that can do all kinds of stuff." He glanced up, "There she is."

His grip hardened on her hip as she was pulled back a few steps. He waved to the orange blot of a creature in the sky. "Hey Kirara! Over here!"

Turns out the orange blot was actually flames, carrying a body of smooth fur and a large ruff. Said feline landed front paws first, her two wispy ample tails fanned out above her, making her look dark and dangerous as they blocked out the sun. Her colors were strange as her black paws and ears were unusually matched to the pale blonde of her body. Her onyx fangs looked deadly protruding from her maw like that.

* * *

My own FANART of that scene: art/Kirara-the-Messenger-693195416

* * *

As she set all four limbs to the terrace, her flames dispersed. Scarlet, slitted eyes were lashed femininely.

"Erm, Hello Kirara." Kagome initiated, sticking a hand out a few feet away, palm open to the ground.

A pleased whine and nod resulted from her verbal greeting. Inuyasha stepped away as Kirara trotted closer. Kagome hardly seemed to notice, only stared fixated at the nose sniffing her hand, learning the small intricacies of Kagome's natural scent.

Kirara ignored him as he went to the leather strapped to her flank. A little pang of jealousy shot through him when he saw Kagome returning a smile, burying her hands into Kirara's neck. He brushed it off but not without comment.

"So. You're into cats now huh?"

"What?" a smirk grazed her expression, "Don't tell me you're jealous of me petting her."

"Tch. I don't _get_ jealous." He didn't need to keep his eyes open as he unbuckled the two straps, sliding the side-bags off her body.

Kagome looked Kirara in the eyes, "You have a good sense of smell right? Is he jealous?"

The feline hooded her gaze petulantly and nodded an affirmative.

Kagome hummed a smile, "I didn't doubt it."

A loud mreeooowww from below jolted her. Kirara's attention shifted to the noise.

"Oh. You wanna meet Buyo?" She glanced at Inuyasha, now on the ground shifting through the flimsy white contents of the leather bags, "That's okay right?"

"Hm? Why? If Kirara wants to meet him, that's her decision."

It dawned on her that even though she looked all animal, her intelligence could be even higher than a human's. "Wait here."

She returned up the ladder with the calico in her arms. Kirara trotted over, tails twisting.

"Kirara, Buyo. Buyo, Kirara."

Kagome lifted Buyo nose to nose with the sabertooth cat. Noses twitched in curiosity. Kagome blinked in surprise when Buyo actually showed affection to a female feline. That was a first. He usually didn't care for other cats before.

"Oi Kagome. You got some mail from the University."

Setting Buyo down, she groaned, "Pray that I've won a scholarship."

* * *

 **HFA**

* * *

"Where are we going?"

She'd been used to him driving her to and from school all the time, but today was a Saturday.

He closed his eyes, knowing she may not like what he was going to say next.

"You are going on vacation this weekend. You are going to relax because you need it."

"Are you kidding me!?" She flared up, "I have a very important test next week! I've got no time to spend a weekend getaway with you!" Although, as it came out her mouth out loud, she realized how wonderful that sounded.

Inuyasha held firm, eyes focused on the road, "Being stressed and anxious won't help you study. I've been around you long enough to know you don't relax easily, Kagome."

"Course I do!" She nearly begged, wishing he'd turn around. "Sleep is relaxing! And I get that every night!"

A scoff came from him. "Right. Like you've been getting enough sleep these past few weeks. That bean bag has become your bed." And he was not all too happy that she wasn't using his bed. Not that he cared where she slept, s'long as she was comfortable. It would be nice to hold onto her as she dozed. He wanted her to relax in his arms.

Kagome couldn't argue with that statement. School was tough. She just realized that the air vent near the window had been blowing straight at her breast. Her skin tingled, and she flipped the vent to point upwards.

"Cold?"

She didn't have to reply as taloned fingers were already turning the dial that controlled the temperature. Little did she know it was more for his sake as the telltale scent began to emanate from her. They'd be facing a swerving journey if she got aroused so close to him. His demon nipped at his mind angrily.

A large hand cupped the back of hers in her lap. Inuyasha spared a glance to find hardened buds peeking through her t-shirt. Damnit.

But her nervousness calmed his raging beast, mellowing him out just enough to see to her comfort. Just as he'd planned. "I'd never hurt you Kagome. But you make it so goddamn hard to resist just pulling over and fucking your brains out."

This statement only seemed to make her scent spike, and the jolt that singed his member had him swerve dangerously. It was not safe at this point.

He pulled over. When he rolled to a stop and put in park, he met wide eyes and a frantic beating in her chest. He watched her lower lip being sucked in her mouth. Her blush beautified her expression.

The only thing that could stop him now was her.

He leaned over her on his belly. Her scent Intoxicating, he busied himself with the seat controls next to the passenger door. She yelped when she followed as the seat flung back. Though she seemed fine emotionally, he ought to be sure.

"Remember your safe word." Came a growl at her ear.

Her arms winding around him gave him the okay to proceed. He flipped the middle console back, giving him room to nudge across the middle seat. A small moan as he tongued the shell of her ear challenged him and his pleased demon.

Atop her now, he asked, "You comfortable?"

* * *

 _Live Long and **Review** with Inuyasha_

 _xD_


	16. Chapter 16

_LALALALALALAHERE'SANOTHERCHAPTERLALALALALA_

 _Good things come to those who wait ;)_

* * *

The hotness beneath her skin that crawled up her throat to her face was caused by his proximity. And knowing what he was up to. His head nearly touched the roof, ears brushing the tan fabric when he flicked them. Brushing his leg, she could tell he didn't exactly have a lot of room down there.

"Um. I mean, are _you_ comfortable?"

"Feh. I'm a demon."

 _That doesn't answer my question._

An exhale shot out her nose. She crossed her arms beneath him, "Fine. Then I'm _not_ comfortable. I'm not comfortable if you're not comfortable. So get off me."

He didn't move. "Wha-"

"Get off or else." She tugged at the beads.

In the position he was now, she'd only hurt herself. "You wouldn't-"

He watched an eyebrow rise to an angled point. "I'll do it."

Thank god for these beads or she'd have to threaten a part of him that she rather liked.

The anger was starting to coat her scent. When the smell of arousal was no longer present, he sighed and carefully retreated his body back to the driver's side. This was not how he'd intended to resolve her need.

"Look." He gripped the steering wheel as he settled himself, "When you or _your body_ needs something. _I need_ to provide for you. But your wants and needs aren't the same thing. I won't do anything you don't want, even though it's a pain in the ass for me."

She looked away from him, but he could see her mouth move in the window's reflection. "How can I let you when you won't let me see to your wants and needs as well?"

"All I want, and need, is to see to your happiness and wellbeing-"

"Well maybe I want the same for you!"

 _What am I saying?_

 _What is she trying to say?_

The air was still between them. Then she grabbed his free hand. He stared at her, and she wouldn't lift her gaze from his hand. She was nervous, but he was also curious about what she might say.

"I… I don't know how I feel yet but… It doesn't seem fair for you to care so much for me. I want you to be happy too."

He'd done so much for her, and she'd gotten angry when he was only trying to help. _I'm such a bitch._

He didn't have time to put the word to her scent in his head as he pulled her up against him. He dug his hands in her hair and coaxed her head to the side, pressing his mouth to her temple desperately.

No one had wanted to care for him, to return his affections. He only knew how to give, not to receive.

The blooming sensation in her chest had her reaching out to him. She nudged his cheek with her nose and he leaned back the slightest bit so their breath mingled. Then she brushed her lips along his high cheekbone. He listened to her breath at his ear.

"Will me enjoying this vacation make you happy?"

"Definitely." he whispered in hers.

She drew back with a killer-sweet smile and a tilt of her head, "Then let's get going?"

* * *

 **HFA**

* * *

He shut off the engine and picked up their duffel bags from the back, slinging them over a shoulder. He'd packed the items she'd need for their destination. Rummaging through her stuff at home, he'd found a rather naughty item in her suitcase. The fanged grin that split his face was probably comical. Sniffing the item, he could tell that it hadn't been used.

It would be put to good use on their trip. He'd make sure of that.

"The maps on my phone say we're in Hot Springs?"

He had refused to tell her where they were going on the whole four-and-a-half hour drive apparently to Hot Springs, Arkansas. Even now she wasn't sure exactly where they were, no thanks to the parking garage they were in blocking her cellular signal. A hotel of some sort apparently.

Inuyasha manually locked both doors with his car keys. He replied, "We're spending this three-day weekend relaxing. So I thought some of the world's natural hot tubs would help with that."

"Three-day weekend? What holiday is it?"

He looked at her blankly. "July Fourth? You know, blinding-noisy-fireworks night?"

She checked her phone. It was the second of July today. So that made it a three-day weekend. She wondered absentmindedly if it was only colleges in the south that took time off for Independence Day.

She put a hand to her head. In all of her studies, "I hadn't realized . . ."

"Come on," He held out his hand.

* * *

 **HFA**

* * *

She glanced up the forty or something floors to the noon sky through the paneled glass ceiling. The tropical plants and rocky waterfalls orchestrated wonderfully through the lobby screamed expensive. It wasn't far from the style of the Terraces, minus the japanese aesthetic. Inuyasha was at the front desk, wearing a cap of course. She could see the lady's questioning look from her position a couple yards away. Did his shoulders look a bit tense?

He handed a card to her, which she looked back and forth from it to him, then shrugged, giving it back. Kagome guessed it was his license. Above them both was a glowing blue sign, _Embassy Suites_.

The name itself didn't ring any bells, but it sounded expensive as well. Not to mention it's a holiday weekend, the time when hotels jack up their prices.

Inuyasha returned to where she was leaning against a grey stone-brick pillar. He offered her card key, but she looked at him hard, "Who's paying for this? Touga?"

"No. I am."

"But how can you afford something like this?"

He'd forgotten to tell her about it. The job he'd taken while she was in classes. He scratched his scalp, "I worked in a metal shop for a couple weeks. A favor for a friend of my old man's. I saved up the cash." He'd gladly put up with Totosai everyday if it meant he could take Kagome places.

 _Well I suppose he doesn't have to tell me these things. It's not like we're dating. Although,_ she glanced at the lobby again, _this is comparable to a short honey-moon at my age._

Without thinking, she commented, "Your wife's gonna be a lucky woman."

He chuckled, then mocked her earlier gesture, kissing her cheekbone and whispering at her ear, "I'm the one who's lucky."

* * *

 **HFA**

* * *

The doors slid closed, the elevator was by no means small, but felt stifling all the same to its two occupants. Well, at least she felt so.

He caught her looking at him.

"Should I finish what you started?" He loomed over her with a smirk.

Feeling a burst of confidence, she returned it, "You are one horny hanyou."

Her knuckles were probably white clutching the rail at her hips. Not that she noticed that, only that the cold metal was not the cause of the shiver rolling through her, testing the stability of her lower limbs.

"The one and only- for you."

Hands palmed her hips, sneaking their way up sensually. His groin was pressed between snug thighs. He flicked his tongue over her lower lip. When she opened against his lips, he dominated her mouth. She moaned, but he could only feel the vibration as he kept her silenced with his exploring tongue, hers dancing with his. Her fingers lured him down to her from the exposed back of his neck, his hair having fallen forward to tickle her arms. He craned his neck down, forcing hers to tilt back. She clung to him like a lifeline.

He was going noseblind and when she grounded her warmth against him, he growled in approval. When he left her mouth, she was gasping for air. He peppered her neck with soft caresses, getting her to relax a bit.

They'd have to continue this in their room after all. He'd planned on introducing her to their neighbors, though she already knew one. However, Miroku of all people, would understand.

The elevator dinged and Kagome tensed. Inuyasha kept her glued to him with one arm around her waist as he bent over to pick up their bags. He hoped the couple wouldn't be out in the hall or he'd have to spare precious seconds somehow explaining to them why they needed to rush to their room.

The doors weren't even fully open yet and he stuck his head out into the hall. He answered her silent question with a quick nod, then speed-walked down the hall. He glanced at the signs to figure out where their room was located. Meanwhile Kagome's hands wandered, kneading against his abdomen and pectorals through his black v-neck tee from her designated spot at his side where she belonged.

That, or in his arms, lap, bed, or all three simultaneously. Or perhaps he could add a new position to that list in the next few moments.

The thought made his lip curl. He halted at their door and dropped their bags (it was either that or let go of her), flipping the key card and slamming it in. The little light turned green and he heard the lock snap just before he nearly rammed the door open.

He went in first of course, checking who'd been here and what cleaning supplies were used. Some real lavender was blooming next to the sink in a small pot with white hand towels folded crisply on the granite counter next to it.

He caught Kagome lifting their bags of mainly just clothes as he returned to the doorway and snagging them from her, tossing them next to a chair inside. She didn't seem to mind his roughness, judging by her scent.

Kagome just let him lead her to the bedroom in a daze, in a thrill, because it was all too quick and unpredictable. He was in control. But he'd given her the gift of a safeword should she ever even _want_ to use it.

She didn't have time to register the room before they returned to their position in the elevator. Though this time her legs were crossed around him. She held him by the head as he nipped her chin, sending an unheralded spike of heat to her loins. Wet fire danced wildly down the expanse of her bared throat. Each touch kindling her core. If he hadn't had her lifted and pinned to the wall with his body, she would have fallen to the floor.

The noise her throat made was far from silent. An asking flick to her hand and she realized they had traveled up as he'd lowered, now attacking her exposed collarbone. Instead of using her hands (because she feared she might hurt them as she grasped at him with desire), she curled over and put one in her mouth.

She barely registered his body shiver as she sucked the soft flesh deeply, laving her tongue up the concave appendage. His hands squeezed her ass and he grinded into her.

A rolling tremor arched her back, head thumping the wall slightly. It didn't hurt, she'd just misjudged where the wall was, despite being held to it.

But it was enough to have him pause with a look of concern. She whimpered with need. The cold emptiness at her back jerked her knuckles, grappling his shoulder blades by her nails.

She fell back on the bed with him. Her upper clothes were off in moments. She fought to keep him closer, but he cupped her breasts before she succeeded, and her head rolled back in pleasure. Though she still dug at his forearms to keep him at her chest.

 _And I'm the horny one?_

Her breaths were quietly laced with her voice. Her scent was crazy strong already. He didn't need her tugging his shirt up to tell him she needed him desperately.

He made quick work of shedding their clothes. Then he checked her. He would always be sure she was ready so that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Please!" came her cry.

Using a hand to aim at her entrance, he plunged to the hilt, watching her arch to amazing heights, balancing on only her head as she gripped the sheets, mewling his name. Her body reacted to him as if he were lightning, jolting madly as he began to thrust.

But he couldn't manage to focus on her completely as her wet walls closed in around him. After all, _every_ part of him was more sensitive when he wasn't human.

"Fuck, Kagome."

He held his weight by pressing his head in the mattress in the crook of her shoulder. He grabbed her by the hips and slammed into her repeatedly. The hot breath at her collarbone caused a shiver that rippled through them both by their intimate connection. All the poor girl could do was see stars, liquid comets rolling down the sides of her face as he pounded into her, skyrocketing her higher and higher. Her voice followed that notion with every time he filled her.

Neither breathed when they hit climax, hard and fast, simply still as gravity tightened their bodies from within as if they were planets.

He collapsed, "Dammit Kagome."

"What?" She croaked between staggering breaths.

Thanks to his stamina, he'd already regained his breath, "You'll wear me out before the weekend's over."

"Can't . . . control . . . hormones."

She was still nineteen. And the years had proven that she was highly fertile. The pills were mainly for soothing the cramps.

He lifted up to stand back on the floor. "Well then. Are your hormones up for another go?" He still wanted to try that other position he had in mind.

* * *

 **HFA**

* * *

"Tsk tsk. Sango," he rolled her name off his tongue, "You didn't tell me they were intimate."

The girl looked up from her book, resting her head on the headboard, expressionless eyes lingered on the pervert with his ear to the wall. Even she didn't know how she managed to actually focus on her studies while it was clear even from her spot in bed across the room what their neighbors were doing.

"That's their business." She licked her thumb and turned the page.

"Even though Kohaku said you and he both stalked them after he caught them in the showers?"

"Our minds were curious, not unclean."

With his disbelieving gaze she added, "If anything I was more concerned about the girl's feelings. I know Inuyasha is respectful, but he's also an idiot."

"I suppose I can't argue that."

* * *

 _Don't you just love snide commentary? It's the best. ^^_

 _Live Long and **Review** , with Inuyasha_


	17. Chapter 17

YAY NEW CHAPTER!

* * *

Inuyasha had noticed a few things by now.

One, Kagome wanted to be close to him. When they'd gone at it again and he'd flipped her over to take her from behind, she leaned back to hold on to him. It's not that he minded. I mean, it gave him a nice view of her front. It gave her the opportunity to touch his ears, and him the opportunity to ravish her mouth, ear, and neck. His hands got to wander her stomach, and most importantly, to have room to stroke that sweet spot just above their connection. She really liked that.

But it was unexpected.

Two, his hair, so long and constantly swaying with his movements, made Kagome tighten around his member when it brushed against her. Tickling, apparently, made it nearly impossible to move inside her. But damn did it feel good when he did.

Three, each orgasm got hotter and hotter for her. When she'd released, he'd slowed his pace as her body rolled the waves of her high. She hadn't told him to stop, and he wasn't yet satisfied that she was satisfied. Her scent said she was still burning inside. She grew more and more frantic each time with her limbs and voice, till they both just gave out. He'd lost count of her releases towards the end of it all. One melded into the other or was just one dragged out longer.

Now she was curled up beneath the heavy blanket all hotels have. He stood at the edge of the empty side of the bed, watching her doze. He glanced at the second bed across the room towards the window now and then.

He wanted to hold her, but he also didn't want to assume she wanted him in the same bed. That's why'd he'd asked for a room with two beds. Even after all this time, they hadn't actually slept in the same bed. Either he was out on the roof, or she was in the bean bag. The old man's promised "extra furniture" suspiciously never delivered, now that he thought back on it.

But he couldn't stop thinking about the way she clung to him the whole time they were intimate, and what she'd said on the drive over. He knew he was possessive, especially physically, as it was part of his nature. So was she trying to return his way of affection in a way he'd understand?

And would she want him to join her in bed?

He snorted, finally looking away to pay more attention to the details of the room. As he took note of the long mirror above the desk, he thought of what she might think if she'd awaken finding him there next to her, likely holding her to him. The curtains were plain but crisp. Kagome was a modern girl, but what were her beliefs? The carpet was fine and fluffy beneath his toes. It was a dying custom to never share a bed with a male until married to him. The ceiling was high and the lamp between the two beds was slick and simple. Not that it mattered since they were already doing the most frowned upon thing to do before marriage to some humans.

Maybe he was just overthinking. After all, she'd wanted him to be happy too.

* * *

HFA

* * *

She'd awoken to quite the warm embrace. His expression was peaceful and his breath soft and quiet. An ear flicked above now and then.

She had no choice but to focus on his face after realizing how much of bare skin met hers. When her mind wandered to the events before she'd crashed, she focused on how curious it was that she'd been so hot and bothered. This was the first time that when it came to intimacy, she'd turned into a nutcase. Unfortunately the only thing she had to compare it to were times with previous partners.

And with that imagery coming to the forefront, she slipped out of bed, surprised he didn't awaken. He was always alert to her every move

So . . . was he actually asleep? His expression soothed her inside like the caress of a breeze. He looked happy. And so she felt satisfied.

But then she backed into an unexpected object. Another bed? But why?

It dawned on her that she'd never shared a bed with him before. So he thought she'd . . .?

If they had a kitchen, she would make him breakfast, with a smile and a kiss to his cheek. Apparently no such luck when she laid eyes to the adjoining room. A sink, couch, chair, microwave, fridge, small table and chairs.

It's not like she had any food to cook anyway. And why the heck would she do it naked!?

She found her bag where he'd tossed it. A bit curious, she rummaged through what he thought she'd like to wear. The bikini was predictable, for she was too self-conscious to possess several. Some big T-shirts to sleep in and flip flops were present. Some shorts, some athletic, others jean cut-offs. Some tank tops and-

No way.

But her grip around a silicone elongated object was unmistakeable.

He'd found her vibrator.

A knock at the door and she gave a light yelp. Apparently it was enough to alert her companion. He strode into the room and Kagome turned her crimson face away from the sight.

She only smells like she's surprised. Had she found the-

The two scents outside the door distracted him. "Hold on a sec. We ain't decent!"

"Inuyasha!" she reprimanded in a whisper.

He realized he still hadn't told her about them. "It's just Sango and her pervert boyfriend." he said, digging through his own duffle.

Kagome had already buried the item she'd just been holding.

When both were donned in something other than just mere skin, Inuyasha opened the door. Miroku had a knowing grin on his face, and Sango smiled at Kagome being at Inuyasha's side.

"Still wanna go to dinner?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why Inuyasha! You hurt me. Or . . . were you intending to let me introduce myself to your lovely lady personally?"

Kagome didn't fail to spot Sango's heel being placed on his toes as she slowly leaned her weight back. "Kagome. Meet the loyal lecher."

Kagome only smiled knowingly at it all. Sango had him strung out, under her thumb and wrapped around her wedding finger. He was tall and his hair was dark brown and unusually long.

"Hello . . ."

"Miroku," He supplied with an even smile, his flirting apparently at an end. Or perhaps he simply could no longer feel his toes.

"Where do you want to go eat?" Sango asked Kagome, aware that none of this was to her consent.

"I'd like to go someplace nicer but crave is too short a word for what I feel for pizza right now."

Miroku eyed Inuyasha, "Perhaps red, white, and gold is just your permanent taste."

The both of them blushed. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, but Kagome failed to notice, looking at anything in the room but him right then.

* * *

 **HFA**

* * *

The two parties drove separately to a hole-in-the-wall pizza joint. Miroku sported a blue jeep. Sango looked like she could be on the cover of a magazine, the way she sensually slid out from the passenger side, after they parked to the left of Inuyasha. Even Kagome herself swallowed the lump in her dry throat.

She found Miroku leaning against the hood, a knowing grin over his shoulder as he waited for the lovely Sango to grab her purse and sling it over her shoulder.

Inuyasha held the door open and passed it to Miroku as he followed Kagome in. A telltale slap was heard behind them. The lecher was always appreciative of his girlfriend's ass. Said girlfriend occasionally wiggled it when she knew he was looking.

After ordering two pizzas, the four sat in a booth. It was a nice place, inside at least. Kagome fidgeted, trying to think of something polite. She felt put on the spot since they all knew each other already. Miroku kept an arm relaxed around Sango's shoulders, and she eased into him contentedly.

Dragging out the first word, "So how long have you two been together?" she asked.

Sango took control of the conversation after her answer of "Nearly two years now." Kagome asked plenty of questions, gradually becoming more comfortable in her seat. The boys mostly listened with a comment now and then.

Apparently Sango was training to achieve her dream of getting into the WBA. When her father noticed her femininity physically emerging with puberty, she'd started out learning Krav Maga. Her major was in kinesiology, as Kagome had guessed from the moment she'd met her.

"What about Kohaku? Do you think he'll decide to become an athlete too?"

"Hard to say this early," she hummed, "But he's more creative than I am. I'm betting that he'll become an artist of some sort. Maybe a welder to make his own weapons? Sell them on ebay or something."

"Keh. Welding is hard work, no matter what you're making. That timid kid has a long way to go if that's what he wants."

Accustomed to Inuyasha's rude exterior, Sango commented, "I suppose you're right. What would you know about it?"

Inuyasha crossed his chest, flexing his bare forearms, "I worked in a metal shop to pay for this trip."

"Ah I think you just stroked a the biggest ego in the world my dear." Miroku smirked.

Their food decided to arrive via waiter just at the right moment. Kagome turned to thank him. The young guy seemed to be politely saying "you're welcome" when Inuyasha flung an arm around her waist and pulled her back.

She collided with a hard chest roughly. The waiter blinked at them, sparing a glance to the other two, wondering if he'd done something offensive. When no answer could be interpreted, he shrugged and muttered, "Enjoy your food."

Alone again, Kagome turned her head back to meet his eyes, "What's wrong?" The proximity felt assuring, but also unnerving at the same time.

"Too close." Was all he said, grabbing a slice and chewing his first bite.

A feminine cough broke the silence. Sango cleared her throat, "So Kagome, do you have any siblings?"

"I have a little brother too. I'm so glad I left. He's a little pain in the butt."

Inuyasha found Miroku's wiggling eyebrows by chance and rolled his eyes. He'd never take Kagome that way without permission.

* * *

 **HFA**

 **...**

 **;)**

* * *

All that was on her mind was sleep. Inuyasha had shared some red wine with her. She silently thanked him since she was the only one not able to order her own.

They'd talked long past finishing their meal. Kagome had tried desperately to hide her blush as Miroku's earlier comment crossed her mind repeatedly as she bit into her pizza. It was surprisingly delicious, despite the fast-food style of ordering. But thinking of it as delicious had her mind slipping down the gutter. Their earlier activities were still quite vivid and fresh. If Inuyasha had noticed her scent, he hadn't commented.

Kagome couldn't remember what they'd even talked about after enough wine was in her system. Once she'd begun to nod off at the table, Inuyasha had told them goodbye for her. She did remember Miroku saying, "Tired her out today, did you?" but had only been half awake, unable to react.

Currently, she had no energy to speak. When she walked into the room, she was reminded of two beds.

Inuyasha waited behind her, paused by her hesitance. In this darkness, even he couldn't read her face. She wasn't afraid, nervous, or sad. So what was wrong?

He was about to ask when she moved to the closest bed, the one they'd fucked on, and stared at it. Perhaps she felt regret? It wasn't a smell easily deciphered as it was a light mixture of sadness and pain.

If that was the case, the best thing she needed was some space.

His footsteps were light but detectable as she felt him pass behind her. Summoning her remaining energy, she whirled around and grabbed his hand. She looked down nervously.

He immediately enveloped her in his arms. Neither him nor his demon liked her nerves.

Her sigh against his collarbone released the tension in his shoulders. They sagged in response to her calmness.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't answer and pulled away from him, only to find his hand again. Slowly, she intermingled their fingers. Her palm was warm in his.

He let himself be pulled forward as she backed into the bed. His heart swelled when he finally understood. He slid in after her.

Kagome's eyes were done for the night. She smiled as she felt him adjust their position, holding her to him, his warmth.

Lips planted themselves on her head, whispering to her hair, "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't want to assume-"

She moved upwards. He was still at the hand at his cheek, followed by lips feathering the other with the quietest of sounds when she released the tiny pressure. A stream of breath flowed over his skin as she returned back down to the pillow.

Her breathing began to slow and it became clear how tired she really was. Just when he thought she'd drifted off, she squirmed closer into him, her body desiring more heat, his heat.

He bound himself to her tighter, foregoing whatever politeness he'd been going for earlier. The content he felt filled him so entirely, that is was not long before, he too, succumbed to a peaceful slumber. One he hadn't had in decades.

* * *

Muahahahaha I am a tease! You thought they'd be explorative. Admit it! lol Maybe next time ^^

"Live Long and **Review** , with Inuyasha"


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey I'm back! Sorry bout that hiatus back there. I'm perfectly okay, my creative juices have just been bled dry lately. I may be starting to fall out of the fandom a bit_

 _BUT I JUST HAD A GLORIOUS IDEA:_

 _If anyone would like to write their own version/story of any of my fanfiction, all ya gotta do is message me to let me know! (and gimme credit ofc)_

 _There's a couple stories I've been really wanting to write my own versions of so I'll start the movement by reading other people's stuff!_

 _This is a short chapter bc I'm still lacking the creativeness. Gomen._

 _But something's better than nothing right?_

 _Right?_

* * *

He was content to watch her dream, feeling her fingers curl and uncurl between them. Her wild hair fanned about her face, deep in contrast with the white bedding. But he was not averse to pleasuring her in _relaxing_ ways. After all that was the intention of this vacation.

Hoping she'd remain asleep, he quietly left the room to the restaurant on the first floor.

* * *

Kagome woke dazedly. She immediately rolled onto her back with a forearm resting on her forehead.

When her usual morning urge to relieve herself didn't come, she only quirked a brow. It wasn't long before she realized why. Her throat scratched to breathe. The wine had dried her out, and she needed to remedy that. Now.

Using the weight of her legs, she propelled herself to sitting upright and slid off the side of the way-too-comfy hotel mattress. Then she went about her routine of _fully_ waking up, stretching her arms up and tensing her whole body until her thighs started to quiver. Shaking off the tension, she headed to the sink with the lavender and let the tap pool into a glass cup.

A face stared back at her in the mirror. Sipping down the liquid, she set the glass down and took a long look at her face. Turning slightly left, the profile of her cheek and chin was actually quite stunning. It's something she'd never cared to notice before. Sure people have told her she's pretty, beautiful, gorgeous and the like, but she hadn't really seen what they meant. She huffed. Typical teenager who doesn't think she's pretty.

Not that being pretty had done anything good for her other than attract unwanted attention. Not until Inuyasha, anyway. The first man to come along and not only see but willingly dive through the surface.

How had he gotten to be so? With age, she guessed. Come to think of it, a lot of people probably didn't bother to see past _his_ rough edges. She mentally slapped herself for even pitying her own history, when surely, he had suffered far more.

Suddenly aware of the lack of said hanyou's presence, she downed the rest of her cup and set it down. When she didn't find him in the living space, she grabbed her toothbrush, reminded to somehow bring up the subject of her vibrator to him. Preferably by scolding. That was her personal item that she'd only kept with her in college to make sure her mother didn't come across it by accident in her room at home. Her high school volleyball friends had played a big joke at the secret santa. She'd been the only one not to _give_ a sex toy.

Now that he'd found it, she wished she'd just thrown it away long ago. Ways of being rid of it permanently were scrolling through her mind as she scrubbed her teeth. Ridding herself of the minty froth, her mind was as blank as the white granite in the off-white lux bathroom.

The folds of the hand towel in her hand were so much better than rattling off to-do lists of things she needed to do every day and week. It was a moment when her breath was her sole focus, fogging the mirror, forehead to the cool surface.

 _Why does it smell li-_

"Kagome."

A hum escaped her as she turned from his reflection. A crooked grin greeted her, "Breakfast."

He motioned to the tray in his hands.

"You know," she slid a hand down his cheek, "you're so much in so little words."

He frowned, but appeared more confused than anything else, "Whatcha mean?"

She was feeling too lazy to explain, "Oh nothing! I'm crazy."

 _Let him figure it out._

* * *

HFA

* * *

Breakfast eaten and being quickly digested by one of them, they sat on the bed awkwardly, not at all too different from their first 'study session'. The previous event was likely on both of their minds. "Soo What's on the agenda today?"

Whatever stupor Inuyasha was in, he seemed to pipe up as if he remembered something. He would spoil her rotten this weekend. His smirk rose her brow, lips puckered to one side in suspicion. He seemed to take even more delight at her physical response, if only for a moment, before he said, "I'm gonna make you hot and wet."

She blushed involuntarily at his bluntness. He stood up and held out his hand, rousing her from the bed. He drew her up against him, a warm, firm embrace that sent static through her skin. Of course, he could smell the change, "But not yet. Go get in a suit."

At that point, she had figured him out.

* * *

They met their neighbors at the entrance. Miroku had a grin that spoke volumes. For his half-human friend and for himself.

It was a moment of anticipation as they walked down the seemingly long hallway. Their pace slow and relaxed, just the two of them. Not sure where to look, since Inuyasha was slightly ahead of her, she looked at their joined hands. The sight looked normal, but as she flexed her hand and felt the strength and gentleness of his, she sighed in delight.

Except the owner of such a wonderful appendage paused, turning to look at her.

"Whats'up?" His voice curious.

"You have nice hands."

 _Shit! What kind of response is that, Kagome?!_

He was quiet, the whites of his eyes growing, "You think my hands are nice?"

"Well, um," she held his up between them, "they're strong and rough and big and protective and- well they just feel nice. Makes me feel happy."

He narrowed his eyes, "That makes you happy?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Keh. If you like them I guess it's fine."

* * *

HFA

* * *

He was the only one to watch the ball go over the fence. His eyes never left it. The kids watched the boy leap to balance on the tip of his toes, searching for black and white among the green in the neighbor's yard. He wanted it so bad. This was his chance to finally have a turn with it.

He heard a boy shout something at him, but he was too focused on locating the soccer ball.

When he returned, the boys were already on their way home, yards away. The word came back to him. He didn't know what it meant, but it didn't matter. A tap and the ball bounced away, forgotten.

His father had found him much later, back firm to a cheap splintered fence as he sagged, bare feet and face dusted with dirt. His mother would have had a fit at the sight of his britches if she were still among the living. She would have an even bigger fit if she saw _his_ britches meet the ground to sit next to his son.

They both watched the columns of smoke cloud the red sky, rising from the black horizon of the tightly-packed neighborhood. It wasn't the first time he wished he could return to his country of birth many eons ago. But this new country was safer, even if it was cruelly discriminatory.

"Otou?"

"Hm?"

"What is a mutt?"

"It does not matter."

He made sure Inuyasha always left the house with a cap, but the white hair gave him away in the end. Thankfully it wasn't enough for the adults to seclude him, so long as he kept his claws trimmed.

"Why?"

"Because you aren't one."

A shaky whisper lifted from him, "What am I then?"

Touga decided it was time to make the move west. Inuyasha needed to learn of his demon nature. He needed learn how he wanted to live.

"What you are is what you make of yourself."

* * *

HFA

* * *

"Father."

Touga took his time setting down the plain frame back on the windowsill. The lilies scent combined with incense brought a heat to his eyes, but knowingly, he blinked it away.

Some traditions still settled well with him.

He did not turn, simply staring between the blinds of the window. A similar sunset bathed the clouds orange.

"You are leaving then?"

Sesshomaru acknowledged his sire's rare quiet mood. It was more appealing than his annoying humor.

"Yes."

There was something else. They both knew it. They both simply waited to see if the younger would ask it.

"Why does he have Tetsusaiga?"

Sesshomaru received a quipped, "He is in need of it."

The air was thick with opinions unsaid. Not even the Great General knew his son was gone until the door shut quietly.

* * *

HFA

* * *

The crisp flat surface seemed like marble the way steam rolled off the water. The tub was maybe two feet high from the ground and four feet deep.

"Are ya just gonna gawk at it or get in?"

"Well what about you?"

"Ain't there some manner thing like 'Ladies first'?" His eyes weren't looking at hers. They seemed absorbed at her rear.

"I remember the last time I saw you wet." She commented with sultry.

Inuyasha had the decency to blush, but somehow still smirked through it anyway. It was him that had come on to her that time after all.

She finally dipped her toe. That was all it took for her to sink all the way in. Her throat rang in his drums, calling for him. His shorts seemingly tightened.

The two hour session was spent lathering each other's backs in a cool burn oil supplied with other products at the water's rim. Many lovely sounds were made, both could agree.

With a few minutes left, he was out, tucking the towel corner behind a layer about his waist.

"I've never felt this good." Kagome tilted her head back, looking at his head below his body.

He smiled so she closed her eyes and sighed, sensually lifting a leg above the heat.

"We should have many adventures together."

* * *

HFA

* * *

The black metal seethed with evil. He placed his hand on the edge, forcing his aura in the gun safe. The single item within had been acting up daily. He could sense his occupants growing restless on the grounds with each time the blade pulsed.

Unknown whisperings slithered into his mind with the connection. It was futile on the blade's end however. The only others with access would be his sons.

Both were currently gone.

* * *

BUM BUM BUUUUMMMMM lol

I don't know how long till the next chap but I Am STillALiVe

"Live long and well, with Inuyas- Fanfiction" :p


	19. Bonus Special: Glitterflash

Chapter 18 (part 2)

Don't judge me you're getting a bonus chapter

*blows raspberry*

* * *

"What?" Her lower lip plush in a pout, Kagome looked confused.

Shouldn't it have been obvious? He fluttered his ears.

Fireworks were _not_ his thing.

He could invest in some noise canceling headphones, but those are designed for human ears. Not for the first time, he wished he had his father's elf-like ears. Teasing for his appearance he'd learned to tolerate without _too_ _much_ verbal retaliation, but what he wouldn't give to have his human night right now. Just so he could be with her. No one here would make the connection to his heritage.

He zoned in on the feminine hand that gently reached for his. "Can't we figure something else out? Facetime or skype?"

"I won't be able to hear you once they start blowing those fire blasters anyway. I can see them from here."

Her free hand held her chin as her soft features creased sharply in her inner brainstorm. She needed to leave soon to get a good spot. Despite this, he tightened his hold on her.

Round pupils swam up in the milky white. He must of had some look on his face.

"I can just stay with you. I'm not all that patriotic anyway. And that way Miroku and Sango can have some alone time too."

He snorted, "They get plenty of that and don't worry, they make _good_ use of it."

"Jeez. And I thought we were over-active." She joked.

He cupped her back and thrust her arm toward him, pulling her in snug. Noses touched, "Would you like to be?"

Kagome imagined a sweatdrop down the side of her face. "What happened to the days when I was intimidated by you?"

"You? Keh. Stupid. You intimidated me at first sight."

She chortled, pulling back to try and hide it, "Was that supposed to be romantic?"

"You know I don' like mushy stuff." He crossed his arms.

"Funny. You're better at it than I am. You're a natural."

Her thumb traced the heel of her palm, where she'd first met his lips. He's so natural at it that he's romantic when he has other intentions in mind. _I must have some twisted sense of love if licked at first sight is romantic._

As if her body exploded from within, she doubled over, snorting more than laughing. She even knocked a fist on her knee while cradling her quivering stomach. Finally having none of it, he fell to a crouch and peered at her face through a waving curtain of black.

"What?"

"It's just- when we first met- -you licked me-ee-"

"Yeah. So?"

She finally settled, drawing the black mass behind an ear, still leaning on her knees. "Well. You licked me at first sight. The canine in you must've liked me before you even did."

"Keh! There's no _canine_ part of me. I'm only one thing, one me."

"Sure you are, but everyone's made up of parts. You got many sides to you. Like how you just went from seductive _to_ annoyed and curious _to_ angrily embarrassed."

He shot up. "You!- Eh- whuh-"

She smiled with a soft giggle, and patted the top of his head, "And now you're a fluster pupper."

* * *

 _We're staying in. Kagome had an idea_

Sango popped a brow at _idea_. Her new friend isn't one to offer up sex on a silver platter like Miroku. Surely that's what Inuyasha meant? What else could _idea_ be referring to?

* * *

"You better hold on, monkey-demon."

Kagome clasped her hands at his chest, one arm over a shoulder, the other beneath the other. No need to choke the neck she liked to kiss, even if he is thick in the head and therefore _everywhere_ else.

"You seriously did not just quote Twilight. Whatever possessed you to see _that_ movie?"

"Whatever must've possessed you, seeing as you recognized it."

She was getting used to his language of covering his ass. "Keh!" She mimicked, "I got dragged into it by over-emotional teenage girls."

With a pure male 'heh' of bravado, he took the first lunge to the balcony above. Kagome couldn't help a minuscule squeal at being caught off-guard. But nothing is minuscule to those damn adorable white triangles. As he scaled the building like Donkey Kong, Kagome watched his right thigh bulge and release through his black workout pants with every leap. Then a bare forearm caught her eye as it swung to pull up with every floor. The veins snaking deliciously beneath the skin, the sharp edges of muscle. It reminded her of something else...

They must make quite a picture from nearby buildings, Inuyasha hopping up a wall like a flea.

When she'd been thinking back on when they'd first started rooming together… _and_ how that led to sleeping together, she'd thought of what made Taisho's property so unique in the first place; being able to relax above your home. Then it clicked and she hoped, oh-so-hoped that he would be willing to grant her request. Not that he'd ever turned her down, now that she thought about it.

Inuyasha caught his breath. It had been awhile since he'd been doing any heavy training. Maybe he'd ask Kirara to take him to the Rockies when he got back. If Kagome wasn't busy, he'd take her along. Speaking of travel partners, "Oi. We're here. Hello?"

"Oh!" She released her grip and slid down his spine, landing on the warm concrete. Except the friction sparked a brief liquid burn.

"I see you enjoyed the ride."

Kagome went beet red. The physical excitement within her died though. It was to her benefit anyway. She wanted to enjoy his touch yes, but they couldn't just be fuckbunnies if they wanted to go anywhere from here.

* * *

(*ahem* Author proceeds to bang her head against a poor wall)

* * *

A sailing screech turned their heads. A bang and she stepped forward. Fireworks weren't all that special since they go off everywhere at least twice a year. But enjoying them with someone made them seem phenomenal.

A thousand cerulean light bulbs sauntered down with the young couple. Another pop and she leans into him. "Is it too loud?"

"Inuyasha?"

"I've . . . never seen it before."

She set her chin on his shoulder, their cheeks parallel as they watched the pyro orchestra of light and sound.

"Never?"

Somehow he shifted tone, losing the moment he didn't know he'd created, "Heh. Looks like I didn't miss much. It's just glitterflash and booms."

"Glitterflash?" He'd spoken too fast.

"Uh- Yeah. It's just a word I made up. Fits the bill, don't it?"

"Sure glitteryasha."

"Hey!"

"What? Fits the bill, don't it, my supernatural lover?" she dramatized with a deep voice.

"... Shaddup."

* * *

I finally found inspiration. go me


	20. Chapter 19

Guess who's back

heehee

* * *

"Ugh!"

Inuyasha peeked over the edge of the paper, one of his connections to the world when he'd rather not be in it. Kagome had been tearing through her pile of stuff in the corner of "their" bedroom for the last ten minutes. Looked like she was about ready to pull out her hair.

"You're a hundred percent sure you haven't seen my paper?!"

"Nada."

"Can't you smell it out?" She put her knee in the bed, "Please?"

With the look on her face, he flapped the newspaper down on his lap, knowing he won't be able to think straight for a while anyway. "Look the whole house smells like you so unless it's outsi-"

Papers flew from the sheets. He dove into her stuff on all fours. He mumbled from his face buried between her bag.

"Is this where you last had it?"

"Think so."

She could hear his large inhales from the other side of the bag. Inuyasha was Inuyasha. He wasn't the type to think about his positioning. Kagome debated how entertaining it would be to point out that his butt was in the air, close enough to be in spanking range.

She didn't think she'd ever have the guts no matter how far they got together. "I smell magic."

Kagome plopped on the floor. Inuyasha twisted to put the bag in front of her. Her being more important than some paper. "Woah woah. You're telling me magic's a real thing now? Not just demons? What's next?"

"What's next is your head's gonna explode?"

"Ha-ha."

"It's just demon magic, kinda like Tetsusaiga. Few species can do some tricks 'n spells with it," he scratched an ear with a foot, "The only one in the apartments with that ability is Haruki, and I doubt he'd want your paper."

"So you're saying it was stolen?"

"Yeah. And whoever they were, they had intention because they took the time to smell me on you, and then knew to cover up their scent to avoid conflict."

Her throat tight, "Inuyasha."

"Y-yes?"

"This paper is due in an hour so get in the truck and get ready to floor it to the nearest computer lab."

There was no time to feel bad for her tone. Her final grade was on the line.

* * *

"Miss Kagome."

"Yes sir?"

"I do not approve plagiarism-"

"What! No my paper was stolen and I gave you my second copy! Please I swear I didn't-"

He held up a hand. "I don't want to have to report anything. You're a stellar student in my class. Here's what's going to happen. You and the other student come to my office tomorrow morning. If one of you don't show up between ten and eleven am, that student fails. If I can't figure out who to give credit, then I'll have it sorted out by superiors."

* * *

"I just don't want to have to deal with this."

Kagome laid sagged on back on the couch, looking like a laid-out laundry sheet with her head back like that. But then. That was the more innocent comparison he had in mind.

"So some buttcrack demon-" he was interrupted by an expected snort, "-took your paper and sold it to someone. That's . . . actually kind of smart."

She shot her head up at his rigid form with crossed arms, "Hey!"

A lopsided grin said, "Hay 's for horses. Some demons have to scramble to survive in hiding. Using magic to do it makes this thief have a monopoly over the idea. It's a better living than drug-dealing."

She had no argument then. Glazing over her favorite treat with her deep eyes, she rose off her seat and came to him.

There are no words for how it feels to hold something you cherish, and possibly love. Slow and gentle, she brought her ear below his collarbone, fingers smoothing the fabric on his back. He'd immediately responded, albeit hesitantly.

"You okay?"

Not _What's up with you?_ Not a sultry _You want something?_ , nor a simple feel-up the rear. She must have finally satisfied the raging, untameable part of him.

"Sorry about earlier."

"Its no big deal really. You're not as bad as my mother."

Her chin softly stabbed at his heart, "Well she did something right."

He tried his damndest to keep his poker face while his hands slid downwards. Her rising blush let out the grin in the end.

"Annndd there goes that statement." She stuck out her tongue, their playfulness matched beautifully.

Inuyasha went rigid.

"What cute puppies you two are."

"Mr. Taisho," Kagome hid her face in his shoulder, which he automatically curved forward between her and his father resting on his elbows on the window ledge.

"Will. I. EVER get an inch of privacy in my own home?!" He barked softly.

"If you do it's only because I made sure you can't sense me. Besides it's not about you. It's my job to make sure miss Kagome isn't being forced by a predator."

"You're the predator the way you keep stalking her!"

The humor in their banter braved kagome out of hiding. "Technically you're both predators."

Resting on the sill outside, Touga put a cheek in his hand, "I suppose yes."

"Hey Mr. Taisho!" Kagome slipped from her _loving predator_ and slid open the door to circle around to his father outside. She didn't notice her predator follow his prey of course, nor would she have cared.

She bent forward a bit, then rolled back on her heels, "What do you know about demon magic?"

"Whatever I do know is not for me to tell. I respect those who want to keep their techniques a secret-" the dying hope in her eyes changed his tune, "Why don't you go talk to Haruki? He might know something."

* * *

The visit started with a hard flick of the finger to Inuyasha's ear. Apparently that night that Inuyasha had run out on her- she only recalled it by the fact that he also saw her naked for the first time that night- he'd done some permanent property damage to his hard-effort bonsai plant. He hadn't been able to recover the little fragile life after that.

"I am sorry, even before you flicked me, but can't you just sprinkle some pixie dust on it and replant it?"

Kagome took in the man who seemed to keep an even expression yet still show emotion somehow. His hair was longer than Inuyasha's but more refined and silvery. He wore strange robe-like garments of sky blue and pale green. She supposed by name and dress that he hailed from Asia. Why come all the way here?

A simple no in acknowledgement to Inuyasha's question was followed by his introduction.

Kagome was entranced by the curve of his lips and gentle, long lashes as he took her hand and bent his head. He didn't actually make contact with her skin, but his cool breath made the gesture all the same. His movements were slow, but not uncomfortably.

She summed up that he was polite, kind, and refreshing in nature. In fact, he was almost ethereal.

Like an elf.

And almost involuntarily, she felt relaxed enough to introduce herself first, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome."

"Miss Kagome, my name is Haruki. It is nice to finally greet my new neighbor."

A small bird drew his attention, and only the brush of his sleeves against his skin could be heard in the silence as he curled an index finger before the small delight.

Kagome hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until a firmness at her back that was Inuyasha's hand brought her back down to earth. Their eyes met briefly then she turned to see the swallow now on Haruki's finger. It flitted its beak beneath its wing, assorting its feathers.

"I am sorry. I have not been around homo sapiens recently. Like many creatures on earth, you seem to feel as though time has stopped in my presence, or so it has been described to me."

When the bird looked to her, she felt her face soften. He lead it closer to her, and she brought a finger next to his own. Her heart did a little miniscule jump when the bird hopped over, latching on with its harmless talons.

Withdrawing his hand, his attention went to Inuyasha. "You brought the magic of another?"

He held up Kagome's empty backpack. "Can you tell us about this?"

* * *

They'd caught Haruki on the veranda, apparently a rare site to see him outside his house.

He invited them in of course for some tea. Kagome took him up on his offer and watched in wonder as he made tea with actual dried leaves. He boiled water over a gas stove, dropped some leaves in a white mug and placed what looked like a streamer atop the leaves within. It reminded her of her father when he used a french press for coffee in the early morning before work.

"I can trace the signature of the magic, but I can already tell the species. Vulpus."

"So it's a foxhunt then?" Inuyasha drawled with a grin, rolling up a sleeve. "Whoever he is, I'm gonna pound him."

Kagome sipped her tea, eyes resting, a soreness beginning, and did not question how the tea was already cooled. When her lids lifted, she focused on the hand at her bag, glowing. The ends of his long hair rounded, lifting in the presence of magic at his fingertips.

"He is still young, of western descent, a rubrum vulpus." The light faded, "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking of names today."

"How about Jinenji?"

Not knowing what they were up to, Kagome commented, "It sounds like Jumanji."

Inuyasha looked her way, "I was thinking juniper. Will you ever tell me what the whole name game is about? Not that I care or nothing."

The brightest of smiles graced his features behind the single finger at his lips, "It's a secret."

"So you're going to sniff all over campus? How long will that take?"

He took in her question. He also continued to quell the angered demon in the depths of his mind. Neither one of them appreciated an unfamiliar demon male using magic on or anywhere near his mate. "There's no telling."

They descended down stairs to the street, completing the first building with no sign. The cold metal rail at her fingertips, she paused, and after a couple paces, so did he, turning to her. Feeling hopeless, she sighed, "What are we doing?"

"Finding the culprit of course!"

A storm of a headache was brewing inside her, thundering at her nerves. "Look even if we find the guy, we can't just bring a demon to my professor to admit it!"

"Kagome. Demons can look like humans when they want. You know that. What's wrong?"

She sat on the concrete, "I just want to rest. You go ahead."

Of course he did the opposite, bringing his palm to her forehead, then one to his own, "You might be a little warm," he assessed.

"Oh that's just the icing right now."

The last thing he needed was for her to get sick on him. The violet skies were darkening and sleep was bound to overcome her long before they found the shithead. If she got sick, then he'd dump her in the truck and double his search speed. He told himself that he'd at least get the bastard to apologize.

Inuyasha drew away and turned to kneel, reaching behind him. This is a first. Shaky legs twitched as she rose and fell upon him gently, molding her abdomen to the curve of his back. The slight _hup_ as he adjusted her weight didn't even faze her. She rested her cheek on his shoulder, "Go kick some ass dogboy" she mumbled.

"Heh. You know me too well."

Checking around him at the low-populated summer campus, he lept to the roof.

* * *

Noise was screeching in her eardrums. "Pipe down! She's sick and I will pound you till you're six feet under so watch it."

"Let me go you mutt!"

"Like that's happening."

The room was like a fog. Heat fevered her skin, misted with cold sweat. With a groan, she rolled over, arm hanging off the bed. She heard a door shut, and a soft, "sit there and be quiet."

She could hear him near her with the thuds growing in sound, rounding the bed. "Kagome?"

She shifted her head.

He patted her hip through the sheet, "How are you feeling?"

A groan was her reply. He picked up the towel that had slid to the floor, dunked and wrung it of water above a metal bowl, and folded it to her forehead.

"Kagome?"

"Hm"

"I found him."

* * *

YAYAAYAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY I Completed a chapter thats 2k words! that used to be my personal requirement.

Long live Inuyasha

 **REVIEWS FEED MY SOUL**


	21. Chapter 20

SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER i feel so horrible

The fandom has kinda been dying for me so this MIGHT BE the last I write of HFA and the others

 _Volunteers wishing to continue my work on their accounts pm me and i'll keep you updated on when i leave the fandom and i can give you rights to the story_

(most of this was just sitting in my google docs anyhow so i touched it up some)

* * *

Kagome simply nodded at the news. "Will you take me tomorrow?"

He knew that it wasn't a good idea for her to go anywhere, but as long as he was with her, he'd grant her wish. After all, her professor would understand if she was sick . . . Perhaps even sympathize!

Oh there couldn't be a better time to get sick! All her finals were taken care of. School was essentially over! . . . for a week. Then fall would start.

Her throat was tight and congestion was throbbing her head. _No more thinking, Kagome, focus on yourself._ "I need tylenol and some tea."

"You know we don't have any. What kind of tea?" He asked as he moved to the bathroom.

"Chamomile or mint," he heard as he grabbed a bottle from the cabinet, read it, then put it back, grabbing the next one. Kagome assumed he would go out and get it from the store.

"While you're out, I could use some vitamin-c packets and aleve. Those'll help."

"Keh. If you weren't sick I'd let you come with me to pick it out yourself."

She sighed with a smile, "It'll all be in the pharmacy section."

"Okay." She heard as her world went dark, rolling over to grab and pull his pillow to her chest.

Inuyasha was glad she was able to sleep at least, her thermometer reading was not promising.

"Hey."

The bruised tike glowered at him from his perch at the end of the bar, right where he left him, his red scruffy hair standing out in his kitchen like a sore thumb. Or a tomato.

Inuyasha didn't expect a reply so he got to the point, "If you watch her, I'll let you off easy. Just use her phone to call me. And don't you try nothin."

"Hah! I'm not so low as to prey on a sick woman."

"Well good. At least you got _some_ morals." There was no need to remind him of the sutras around the house that would keep him inside, only letting Inuyasha or a human in and out.

When the door shut and the headlights outside diminished, Shippo hopped to the bedroom. It took but a moment for him to decide to upset the dog demon and sit on their bed.

His mate was pretty, as he remembered from the moment he teleported her paper a few feet away in the bushes. His client had specifically asked for this girl's paper since she was smart but also a klutz. Even if he got caught himself, at least he still got to pocket the cash. That was the sweetness of it all, and quite literally, since the money went towards his cravings.

Humans are weird when they're sick. For kami's sake, she's sweating and shivering at the same time! Their bodies must be so weak, a small virus jumbles up their entire system.

He heard a buzz and dashed around the body to the table. This must be her phone, and she must know someone named Sango apparently.

 _Hey. Did you figure out your deal with Inuyasha yet?_

What deal? Was she- Was she possibly bound to him against her will?! The signs said she was his mate, and other than being a bit sick in the breath and sweaty, there were no signs of abuse. Maybe this Sango-person meant something else.

 _I'll take that as a no. Wanna go out and talk about it?_

That clearly wasn't happening. He had been instructed that she does not leave this house without Inuyasha. He began to wonder how it might work if he went outside with Kagome.

And then the smell of wet dog rolled in.

* * *

It was now around 4am, but Kagome only awoke annoyed at the fact that it was still dark outside. Stupid fever waking me up in the middle of the-

There was a third occupant in the bed, of course Inuyasha being at her back, cradling her fetal position around his pillow. Towards her usual side of the bed was a small, almost infant-size boy, curled up with scraggly red hair taking up half his form. It could use a cut for sure. Kagome cupped her mouth at the animal paws coming out from his little boardshorts. A plushy red tail peeked behind his back.

A sexy, sleepy rumble -oh if only she were in the mood- from behind said, "His name is Shippo. His self-given title is The Shipper, since he ships papers between students."

"He's adorable." She whispered.

"And he stole your paper. He asked to stay for the night so he could apologize to you in the morning."

"Where are his parents?"

"I'm wondering that myself. I'd say he's been on his own for a while with how ragged he looks." He brought his lips to her temple, tickling her skin, "You're still pretty ho- warm."

Bringing her back to herself from the pity for the boy, her head suddenly felt like a pile of bricks. "Did you get the medicine?" she groaned.

He shot up, considering how groggy he sounded a moment ago. "Whatcha need?"

Sleep was going to elude her at this point, "Some aleve. I'll make some tea too."

Getting up made her head feel worse, as if all the blood had been in one spot. She scooted to the edge of the bed to where Inuyasha was waiting. Her slowness unnerved him. "You don't have to get up, I'll do it." he said even as he held out his hand to her.

She took it but wobbled as she rose, so his second hand caught her at the hip. "I won't be able to sleep anyway."

Of course he didn't like it, but even his demon had respect to the fact that it was her body and she had a right to decide what's best for it. He'd still intervene now and then anyway. He guided her to the kitchen, where he'd set down the plastic bag before joining her in bed. Now that she had a counter to keep steady as need be, he dug out the items and crumpled the receipt into the trash. He heard the clink of a mug against the sink before the faucet poured into it.

"How many?"

"Aleve? Just one I think."

He slid the pill to her palm. She rolled it to her fingers then plopped it in her mouth, followed by a sip of the mug that matched her hair. Twirling around, she set the mug in the microwave and beeped in the time. She moved past him to the two boxes of teas, chamomile and green with mint.

"I saw Sango's texts to you."

"Mm? What'd she say?"

"Some deal you apparently made with me?"

Kagome had been dreading this conversation, "Oh." She took out the mug and tore the packet, dropping the bag of mint into the water.

Inuyasha cocked his head at her lack of directness. He didn't remember any deal he made with her. When she turned to him, mug in both hands, she wouldn't look at him in the eye. He realized now that he would rather have brought it up after she was feeling better.

"You remember what you said to your dad when you found out I'd be living with you?"

It was an arrow through his chest. He'd agreed only to take her in for the summer.

Summer was over.

"Um yeah"

"Do you . . . want me to leave?-"

"NO!" He clapped his mouth at his shout. He finally saw her eyes water. He gripped the counter and begged for her to understand, "That was when you were an annoying homeless college girl. I want my," he pierced through her eyes, "annoyingly-hot, frustratingly-brilliant, and currently-sick mate to stay with me."

She had to throw the mug down so she didn't spill it in her shaky hands.

Then she was upon him, crying, "Dammit Inuyasha. You're making my headache worse."

"Fuck! Sorry."

* * *

The morning came brisk and bright, shining on Kagome's foul mood. Inuyasha was the happiest man alive by contrast. It's like they'd switched bodies.

Shippo had apologized, knees and forehead to the floor to be as dramatically annoying as possible to Inuyasha, as Kagome was coddling the little butthole. He didn't say nothin, since it made Kagome a bit happier.

The three of them went to see her professor, Shippo using magic to hide himself in Inuyasha's shadow, which was smart as the lighting in the room was directly above them hence small shadows at their feet.

From his desk, her professor didn't hardly so much as even glance at the ball-cap n' jeans that was Inuyasha, standing guard behind her seat in the guest chair. Shippo was neither seen nor heard, though Inuyasha could smell him.

"Thank you for coming." He directed solely at her. "Case of post-exams sickness miss Kagome?"

Thankful that her mood had been mistaken for her ill state, her sinuses were still clogged so her reply was a breathy, "Yes sir."

"Well do take care of yourself during your well-deserved break. Classes start again soon."

The conversation was curt, and the cheater didn't show. He rose from his chair and Kagome mirrored him, joined at a shake of hands, then Inuyasha was at her side as they exited. He kept the slightest connection to observe her well being from the touch of his hand between her shoulder blades. It was his way of knowing when she would lean forward to cough, sneeze or vomit, his way of knowing when she would tire or trip by her change of pace, of knowing when she'd need him.

Kagome recognized all this as they traversed up wooden stairs to the ground floor, despite her head feeling like a chunk of concrete. Once outside, as he had let go momentarily to hold open the door for her, and he had returned to the position, she leaned into him, her arm snaked beneath his to curve around behind him and cup his left hip. Something between a rumble and a hum could be felt through his shoulder where she rested her head, but both hinting his satisfaction.

Their shadow watched them, mentally quirking an eyebrow at the sight they made- a regular couple that wasn't a half-demon forcing a human to be with him.

Later on, she was shaking her head with acceptance, yet face reddened, that they'd forgotten about their friend who'd silently witnessed a soft, semi-makeout session of her being willingly pinned back to his truck while he eased her tense body and mind with passionate caress. The pouting child in her lap donned a nice lump on the head.

Inuyasha simply drove with a frown and a blush.

Stupid kids.

* * *

So yeah shorterish chapter here sorry

now that i'm on break i might be able to post some more as soon as 2 weeks

 **but it will be sooner If I Get Some REVIEWS to FEED MY SOUL**


	22. Chapter 21

Hi guys! I haven't been able to update due to travel and sucky internet.

I dedicated this chapter to my secret santa on tumblr. She wanted a **stargazing** **theme**.

If you haven't noticed yet, there's this theme of **traveling** being tossed around in here.

I'm going to have to change the name at this point. lol.

* * *

It wasn't a tough decision. She should just do it. There were no downsides. Of course she'd be just short of miserable for another five months. But she can't just quit school. All the money her relatives had invested in her would be mostly a waste, only having been spent just for her to realize that she didn't want to go to school.

Stop it. You are not somebody's investment, she told herself, you are a person. You are allowed to change your mind.

"Kagome?"

He was met with a smile and she reached up to him, beckoning him towards her. In the darkness, her pale skin glowed like a pearl in a deep black sea. Nimble fingers took his hand, "Come here…"

Whispers passed between them as she shifted to make room for him on the giant bean bag. The night was cooler, and easy calm breeze after a normal hot day. One could breathe and the body would feel nothing tiring. Blissfully peaceful. You could shut off all senses and feel as though you could swim through the air.

Their breath mingled as he held her, foreheads touching. "Whatcha thinkin about?"

"Oh all the big questions…" She sighed.

"Should I go fetch the aspirin now?" He could ignore her playful shove for her smile.

Outside of the spring rains, Arkansas is known by the locals for clear seas of stars. The demon apartments however, their music and cheer could only drowned out by rainstorms.

Below them, a soul piper began to play, and magick flames lit the garden courtyard. Couples of all colors, horns, fins, tails and feathers, gathered in the skies and took their seats on their rooftops as a performer, a demon of course, danced in honor of his native american ancestors. It was like this every night and the first few of which Kagome had stayed up late to watch until she started dozing on and off leaning against the rail. She couldn't help that this new world she'd fallen into was so intoxicatingly exotic. If she didn't bring herself down to crash out on his couch, she'd feel a certain someone touch her shoulder, gently pick her up, and she'd find herself in his bed come morning.

Shippo had gone off to watch the buffalo demon dance in turquoise and leather with a little otter girl, and Kagome had finally got some quality time to herself. It was her third day since school ended, and she really . . . reeaaalllyy ought to decide on some classes to take.

But she was at war with herself. Even before stumbling into the world of demons, she'd always had- well, what her mother would call an adventurous spirit.

Pale circles of animal hide and wood pounded, accompanying hissing shells of turtles.

"Inuyasha."

She pointed up, "Do you know about constellations?"

He shifted with a grumbling, "I did when I was a pup."

She grew interested, "Did your parents teach you?"

"Yeah."

His hooded eyes glittered from the dancing green flames of the invisible torches. One whiff told him she was happily excited and attentive. So he let down a barrier long enough for a tale to leave his lips.

"We were still in Chicago. The three of us huddled together in a dog-pile on our rickety porch. It was probably around November, so mom was shivering like crazy till my old man pulled her close.

"I remember going to their bedroom and dragging their comforter down the hall. I was still too small to even see over their bed. I had wanted to keep mom warm, so I brought the blanket to Touga and he tucked us all in together.

"When I had come back, he had started talking to mom about the constellations he'd used to travel from Japan. It was the most effective map since he didn't want to be spotted during the day as a giant flying dog."

Inuyasha pointed up, "See Orion's belt?"

"Mm. Hard to miss."

"If you look to the right, there's pisces somewhere. When you just connect the dots, it looks like a V, but sideways with a circle at one end, pointed toward south like a math symbol." He demonstrated with his hands. "The old man was saying that he followed that constellation West to the mainland, a.k.a China, India, and all that. He'd spend the days walking through their city streets in disguise, just observing the cultural differences. He'd stay in one place for months, sometimes just a half a day to rest a little to sleep and bathe, even roll around in the Sahara for days until he grew bored of the freedom of not being hunted in his true form while on the ground. He'd said it was like a giant beach.

"He'd landed in America just after they declared independence, took a trip down to the southern continent and then he returned to meet my mother in Chicago. He started telling us of constellations that demons used back in Japan. The north star was the same but the constellations were from their own stories."

"Do you know any of them?"

"I don't remember. Not many demons do anyway. You'd have to be from Japan as well as ancient."

"When will you learn that age is something to be proud of, sonny-boy?"

Inuyasha lifted his hand, "Myoga-jiji."

The flea hopped to Kagome's shoulder, "After so many years of freedom, I had come to the Inu no Taisho and asked him to free demons that had been imprisoned in a Japanese isolation camp."

"During World War Two." She surmised as an image of a human-size myoga might look like.

"Yeah right, you just ran off as usual."

"I did not you insolent whelp!"

"Did too." He said to myoga but watched humor gleam in her eyes.

* * *

The performance was over. Shippo was curled up in her arms, responded by a glare of a glance from a hanyou now and then. Kagome was somehow still awake. It was darker out now that most folks had retired to sleep, the light of their way of life protected beneath a blanket of stars stitched by ancient ancestors.

"I can't believe he traveled the world."

How did he fund his travels? Afford food to eat? Well he probably could have hunted and lived just fine. Did he bathe like humans? Or just go swim in a lake for a bit? Demons were so lucky. Even in these times they could go hunt in a national forest without an obvious noise like a gunshot that would give away any poacher. Still, surely he had need of funds? And traveling through countries- he'd have needed to switch currencies now and then.

White lines shot from star to star above her, trying to form a dog in her mind.

"So what if he did?" Inuyasha spat, watching the stars from peripheral. Memories of his mother tied his frown in place unknowingly. In her short life, they had stayed in Chicago. Father had fed her up full of promises when the farthest she'd ever gone was a small town to visit her parents and tell them goodbye. She had died full of dreams of adventure she wanted to share with her boys. Her world.

Kagome imagined Orion shooting Ursa Major. "Well. I wish I could be brave like him."

He turned his head in the pillow of his wrists, "Brave?" He _nearly_ laughed out.

He didn't, couldn't, when she looked as sad as she did right then.

"Yeah. I want to leave everything I know and experience the world and meet people, humans and demons alike. I wish I was brave enough to do that. But it would cost a lot for me, even if I slept in a car or whatever I traveled in. I'd have to pay for two-to-three meals a day, pay for a motel at least every other night just so I could shower. Something could go wrong with my transportation and I'd have to get new wheels or something." She laughed, but it wasn't merry, "I'm not even strong. I could get mugged, or have my car stolen. I would have no way to defend myself but do my best to try and stay away from situations like that, and . . . I think Touga must have been lonely all that time."

He was quiet. His mate had just turned his world upside down, as if he could float among the stars. He'd never been anywhere long but Arkansas and Illinois.

"Kagome. Do you want to leave together?"

* * *

The three of them sat alone in the break room of the Taisho office. Touga glided his thumb down the handle of his mug of black coffee, "You want to travel?"

"I know you expected me to stay for years and go to school, and I'll still have to stay and earn some money for a while first, but yes. That's what I'd like to do."

Golden gazes bore into each other. "Well pup, what does your financial status look like?"

The teasing was a distraction from his son thinking of his mother. Touga never thought the day would come, that his pup would leave the den. Of course a female was what dragged him out. Must run in the family.

Inuyasha ignored him. He pressed against her palm and held it to gain her attention, "I'll work in the shop with Totosai until you're ready."

It had been discussed that she would absolutely not totally rely on Inuyasha for everything. She even wanted to train with Sango as much as she could so as not always having to rely on his protection. There was no plan yet, but there was no intent to leave the country.

Touga leaned back, thinking of his diplomatic need to travel to the south pole at some point. The evil sword in the safe was never going to let him get any rest so long as a barrier was necessary. Perhaps when Sesshomaru has had his pups . . . no, he would not put that burden on him while little ones were in the picture.

The only other option would be to get his mother to hold onto two evil blades instead of just one. He'd might as well tie himself to her bed for a month. There's no way he'd be able to split himself in two so he could watch his property as well.

"I'm not against it at all," He commented between thoughts, "I just have to make my own travel plans now before you leave. Having Inuyasha around is enough to keep everyone settled down at least-"

Arms crossed, fingernails biting, she suddenly lost her breath, and it was cold. Her fears somehow became so big and terrorizing. Her eyes were wide and unfocused. Anxiety thrashed at her chest.

"Dammit!"

In a blur, he roughly set her in his lap and surrounded her with himself. He could feel it too. Touga was at the safe, expanding his energy to envelop the evil. The residual energy in the room then weakened and the couple breathed.

There has to be some other way to solve this. A seal of some sort to buy him some time.

* * *

REVIEWS! GLORIOUS REVIEWS!

gimme gimme gimme a comment tonight please-

to take me thru the darkness to the break of the day :)


	23. Chapter 22

_Slides in_

 _posts a chapter . . . 7 months later lol_

 _slides out_

 _(I'm putting dates so it is easier to understand the timeline. Inukag met in April for reference)_

* * *

 **-Mid-September-**

He felt a current shudder its way from his tail slowing to a crawl up his neck to his scalp. She'd found him.

"Kouga."

The name uttered from her lips was one of disdain and masked fury. He'd hurt her, but she was here on business. Carnage surrounded them both, freshly relieved from their violent craving for demon flesh. He was deep in the Appalachian range and had unknowingly run into some ancient tribe scum who thought the flesh of demons a delicacy.

No matter. He had been found.

"Hey Ayame." He said in his natural charming tone. A couple of wolves accented her flanks, as his own gnawed on the slain nearby. He knew she was a sharp loyal leader who could be just as violent as a wolf half-starved, but her round face and the bump of the end of her nose didn't exactly match the person beneath.

The bitter half of her would strike him down for those two words that he uttered so casually, but she was no child to throw a tantrum and kill her kin.

"Do I need to repeat my request for your help?"

"Look I want to help, I do." He assured, "but how am I supposed to get my men down there? And I don't suppose Aisuōga would mind waiting weeks for us to travel and meet him in battle?"

It frustrated her as well. She and her little convoy only got here via an unassuming ship full of humans. After that they'd spent weeks to make it all the way to North America. It would have been quicker if it weren't for all these annoying boundaries humans secured between their lands. "I don't know either. That's why I asked Lord Touga for help. He has a history of many victories from eons ago."

"Why don't you ask the mutt trio to go then? They look plenty capable."

"One is mated and sired a child, Lord Touga guards the sword and governs his-" she searched for the right words as Dog Clan would not be accurate, "his people."

"There's still one left then." Though he didn't mention that he didn't think Inuyasha could handle an army on his own. Sword or not.

"I don't have anything against half-breeds, but we both know they're generally not as powerful."

Kouga said nothing.

Ayame lessened the ten feet between them casually, hoping to study him closer and find a way to convince him. "Lord Touga is communicating with the dragon clan in Canada. He tells me they may spare us some transportation."

He wrinkled his nose. "Flying." He spat.

"You think any of my men would be willing to leave the ground? It wouldn't matter what I tell them."

This conversation was clearly not going anywhere now. He turned to snap his wolves to attention, but not before his head was flung back and his scalp stung from her grip on his tail of hair. "You take me to your cave-dwellers and I'll be the judge of your mens' decision."

* * *

 **-Late September-**

Fried goodness tickled the inside of her nose. She knew she'd be sick of it soon, but damn how did demons focus on anything other than food? With such weak sense of smell by comparison, a human like herself could easily be drowning in her own drool.

Lean Chicken. I wonder if demons thought humans tasted like chicken? She smirked. All she had to do was ask Inuyasha what she tasted like. He had her hand like a snack on the day they met after all.

Some men screamed. The TVs above her head were showing the World Cup and a good player seemed to have slipped. A regular glanced up at the screen but returned to his basket of hot wings with his grubby fingers.

It may not be easy to eat those messy wings all slathered in sauce, but this guy's ogling reputation gave him less breathing room in Kagome's judgement book, especially not when she'll have to clean up his spot on the bar free of all the sauce when he leaves. He even had a ring on his wedding finger.

This new job had taught Kagome many things. Otherwise she'd have no idea which hand had the wedding finger if it weren't for her workmates. Even though the other runners and bussers flirted here and there for some extra cash, Kagome didn't bother. She cleaned a glass with a sanitized towel, watching her reflection in the black shiny countertop. The World Cup was playing in the morning because of the time zones, so it wasn't as busy as the evenings, but busier than most mornings.

Still her tips at the bar weren't exactly stellar. It is mostly youth who are here and are unlikely to yet to have had a job that pays minimum wage. Stupid stereotypical college boys who are only college boys by athletic scholarship.

Kagome didn't care about being pure of thought as long as she was pure of intent and action. This isn't the Kagome her friends knew in high school. This is the Kagome that college slapped in the face, and she slapped back. The dishwasher gave her pause as he grabbed the bucket of glasses near her feet. With a tired smile, she tapped his shoulder and set the one she'd been cleaning in the tub among the others.

The dishwasher was some quiet college boy with dark hair, perhaps hispanic descent, but also tall. He gazed at her for a moment, and she smiled kindly in return. She hadn't seen Sango or Miroku in a while. Having coworkers to talk to could relieve some of her social needs. An odd sensation came over her and she was reminded that a child was watching below them.

Inuyasha waited in the lot. The window was down and he tapped his finger on the hard plastic as he waited and waited.

He paused the tapping appendage in the air. "You're going to rub a mark into it if you don't gain some patience Inuyasha."

The memory of her words silenced the unease in his gut. The black Ranger was alone in the lot besides the manager's chevy. Kagome should be done soon. Maybe just counting tips?

It should be fine. She has Shippo.

The urge to ditch that punk had been softened over time. It had been two months since that morning with her professor. The boy was like a little brother. An annoying little brother at best. And besides he can be useful. He didn't like that she could only find a job at a sports bar. Shippo helped alleviate the extreme situations bouncing about in his head.

"Finally!" A slam against the soft fall of new rain accompanied her arrival. He watched silently as she unbuckled her belt, loosening the strain of her jeans, and sagged in her seat with a sigh. He leaned over, wrist bent around her head, and kissed her hair. His demon sighed as well. Mate . . .

Her head leaned into his cheek in appreciation. And then Shippo popped into her lap from thin air and any ideas of romance were temporarily discontinued.

"So what's for dinner?"

"I dunno maybe roasted fox, it might go well with turtle soup."

"What a bully!"

"Please don't antagonize each other."

"What's antagonize?"

Kagome turned to him, "You're an essay thief, you tell me."

They dropped off the kit and Touga commented, "So I'm already a grandpup sitter," leering at the preoccupied kit with a quirk in his smile.

* * *

Kagome eyed him as she brushed her teeth, the clear shower curtain hardly a censor. Her limbs felt heavy and her heart reached out, seeking physical comfort. Work wasn't too hard overall, but it can really add up after forty hours.

Fumbling with the hem of her pumpkin-themed sleep shorts, she debated with herself as she watched him touch himself . . . with soap. Just a regular shower to clean off the sweat from welding. Totally it.

Kagome had a hard time battling her doubts about her decision to quit school. It had taken a long talk with her mother. She was nearly throwing away any solid career for the sake of vagabonding. She sat legs crossed on the bed. By golly, did she want to travel. But how long could it last? Certainly not forever. What kind of self-worth can you get simply absorbing all that you travel and see? Wouldn't there be a point when- It doesn't matter now. She hasn't even gotten the chance to start her idea yet. A few more months of saving and they could start.

Something touched her shoulder, and though she spotted him in her peripheral, she still jumped a bit. Inuyasha, still wet and mostly naked, again, was leaning over her.  
"You okay wench?"

He'd started calling her that more after the multitude of times they were 'coupling'. He said he could sense her reiki in every touch like an electric current, shocking when angry, soothing when happy, crackling when orgasming . . .

She turned her body towards him, sliding her feet off the bed between them. For most demons, it could be annoying to experience a constant holy presence. Seeking affection, she pulled him down by the nape of his neck for a kiss. But Inuyasha seemed to like her aura all the better. Their lips melded together, broke apart, then met again.

Kagome could feel a dip in the bed next to her thigh, where inuyasha leaned over with one arm. The other hand tangling in her hair.

He stopped abruptly, and kissed her forehead before crashing down next to her. Her scent was alluring, but it could be sated even with him lying down as he was, should she feel so obliged. His hand kneaded circles in her lower back absently. He was here for her pleasure if needed.

Kagome took a good look. A really good look. She had been focused on herself. In all the time she had been here with him, this was the first that he appeared exhausted. Had she never bothered to notice before?  
"Tough work today?"

Inuyasha kept his eyes closed. "Totosai always has me do twice the work as any of the humans. It only makes sense. Today just had a lot on the agenda is all."  
"I knew you were good with handling suitcases, but twice the work than the average welder?" She smirked, knowing that rubbing his ego was as effective as rubbing him elsewhere.

Their funds were being transferred to her savings account every paycheck. Hers was minuscule compared to his input. A sigh let out her lips. There wasn't much of a way to increase her income without picking up another job. Even then it couldn't compare. He could easily make a thousand per check.  
The only problem was, he was her mode of transportation.

"Don't worry about getting another job. You do that, you're gonna be as tired as me."  
"I suppose."

Buyo meowed from the ground and she picked him up. Tiny pricks on her shoulder signaled the feline's contentment with her petting. She kissed his head.

Inuyasha rested his chin on her right shoulder, watching silently as she loved on her cat. His demon was content with her progress of dealing with anxiety.

Kagome, sensing his touchiness, set the cat down on the bed. She slid back, shrugging some sheets with her. Her butt was in the middle of the bed, but she sat legs stretched horizontal. Inuyasha wasn't following, but he had no qualms with her coaxing his head in her lap. Her fingers threaded through silky damp hair, massaging his scalp. The beads clinked quietly as he dragged buyo to his chest. The attention to the sweet spot behind his ears was wonderful. As she began to stroke the flesh from root to tip between her fingers, not so clean thoughts entered his mind.

His eyes burned a spot on his dresser, where a particular item was hidden that Kagome had quite forgotten about.

* * *

 **-Mid-October-**

All was well with Touga, his sons were happy, and Inukimi was in the realm of ice. The latter was befitting for her presence. Her ire would melt the glacier right beneath the feet of the Aisuōga ogres. Not to mention Sounga would be well exercised and much more calm.

The wolf leaders were gone as well. Kouga could not convince his whole clan to travel nor would they all fit on Inukimi's back. Although the image did amuse him. The Canadian Dragons had not complied with his request to escort the wolves across the globe. They did not appreciate the implication of their help in battling the ogres, and would no doubt feel insulted at hearing of Inukimi defeating the enemy without their ranks.

The question was what to do with the Naginata. With it here, the ogres had no means of defense against Inukimi and Sounga. It would be ideal would be to destroy it, but even someone like Toga had no easy means to accomplish that, hence the existence of Sounga ever still.

"Four swords . . ." He mused leaning back in his desk chair. "The others will not like that much power in America. It would be best to hand it off to another daiyoukai."

The Thunder Clan came to mind, or perhaps the Bat Clan. It would be wonderful to hand it off to the dragons to quell their ire. A dragon can always appreciate a gift, but such a weapon shouldn't be carelessly thrown into the hands of a beast with a violent nature. It can be allowed to remain in his domain until he finds an appropriate suitor for it. The wolves would be on more equal ground with other clans if they possessed a strong weapon, but the Naginata was not fit for their preferred combat style . . .

The powerful mind of the daiyoukai rested upon his claws, quite literally as he held his chin in his pondering. His other hand occupied a dozing nekomata, curled up on his desk. The spell of his rhythmic claws had lulled Kirara to sleep.

Her previous companions over the centuries, humans, priestesses, and demons alike, were unlikely to unlock the secrets of a twin-tail. Only after gathering hidden parchments, some older than recorded history of Mesopotamia, and legends passed down from his sire, was he able to make use of her space-travel. With a meido stone about her neck, she was able to appear anywhere on earth almost instantly. As if on cue, as always, his office door creaked open, and a demon prowled inside.

"I've come with hope that I might ask a favor of you."

"As one of my advisors Haruki, there's hardly a need to be formal about it."

The horse demon a developed a keen sense of his mood long ago, yet he always stepped lightly, as was his nature. His very presence brought light into the room. "I hope to welcome Ikumi and my unborn foal into my home."

Something was off. "Why ask me? All demons are welcome here for solace."

Haruki was silent in response, as the obvious came into the open. Touga brimmed, "I wondered why you smelled of human now and then!"

He got up from his desk, his coat left behind on the back of the chair. Slapping a hand on the demon's shoulder, the dog demon coaxed a guilty smile from his friend, "Welcome to the world of hanyou parenthood!"

Breaking his graceful facade, Haruki chuckled, "Coming from you, my dear friend, that is not very reassuring."

Touga replied knowingly with a straight face, "Why whatever do you mean?"

The two spent the hours of darkness discussing the politics of the youkai world.

* * *

Live long and well, with Inuyasha :3

How bout them reviews? HMMMMM? #imaslutlol


	24. Chapter 23

_Good Morning Readers!_

 _Oh hey look. another chapter. where did that come from. pff_

 _! ! ! HUGE SMUT Warning ! ! !_

 **ON WITH DE STORYY :DD**

* * *

 **-Late October-**

"What are you doing?"

The picture of her sitting on his bed, blankets piled on her back, with a small, purple hair dryer in her shirt stunned him from the temperature for a moment. "I'm not used to this weather!" She spoke, clearly dramatic.

And then he began to sweat on cue. "Hell woman! It's too frickin' hot in here! Even the fox is out on the roof!" Walking through the door, finally home from work in a heat shop all day, he had been excited for a cool night sleep.

"I can't help it that You. Can't. Feel. Cold!" She glared at him, even giving a short growl.

"You're from Minnesota! How are you not used to it?"

"I grew up in the South, I'll have you know."

After a minute of them remaining silently in place, she turned off the heat contraption. Extending her arms out to him, she smiled, "I missed you today."

He smirked at the habits of their relationship. Kagome had been off today, reading romance novels while he was away no doubt. "How have I been so blind not seeing a southern Belle in my midst."

Meeting her at the edge of the bed, he leaned down for a kiss, but she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him on top of her, wrapping her legs about him. Her torso molded to his warmth. He smelled like sweat and smoke. Inuyasha struggled deliciously, yet continued to peck her lips. "Oh no. I'm trapped." He feigned.

A purposeful roll of his hips enticed her nether regions for some . . . activity. He'll be as hot as sweating out a fever with her proclivity to warmth. She chuckled mischievously, "You do that, I'll be plenty warm for the night."

He took a long breath in and kissed her forehead, cheek, nose, jaw, and repeatedly on the neck of course. Golden eyes leered up at her, "And I'm going to burn my balls off with you around."

He unbuttoned her night shirt, exposing her collarbone to the chill air. She squirmed, "But... Shippo..."

The words "He's already gone" blew across her skin.

"Hmm…" she hardly heard him in contentedness.

Shippo was wonderful. During the day he wandered the grounds of the terraces and the woods behind it. Being small and tricky, he could fend for himself against some of the more aggressive demons. Kagome counted her blessings for not have run into one besides Kagura that one time. Sesshomaru wasn't even a problem with his calm demeanor, though she didn't doubt what she's been told about his character. There was Kouga too, but he didn't live here.

Her legs had begun to relax around him, absorbing the heat from his work day. Appeased by the success of loosening up his mate, the demon within wished to sate his own carnal desires. The full moon was near, and Inuyasha's restless demon desired something different, while the rest of him wasn't adverse to the idea. Using his senses, he checked her overall constitution, she was certainly wet enough for him.

With nothing but a night lamp, Kagome couldn't see him as he paused from his attentions on her breasts, rising to her cheek. His tongue edged the shell of her ear, "Is the back door open for business?"

She would say yes to anything if it would keep him pleasuring her. He waited for permission respectively, since he knew Kagome was a little slow to compute when she was aroused this much. Catching her breath and her wit, "Has the customer done his research?"

He chuckled darkly, "Extensively."

"Well. By all means." She granted.

The fervor of their kissing continued, while Inuyasha reached for the drawer beside them. Retrieving a rather different set of "melting" tools than what he uses at work, he put them next to her on the bed carelessly. Kagome's top was open now, and a ruthless mouth slithered down the slight curve of her belly, marking her with his sweet, moist bruises. Meeting cloth once again, Inuyasha hooked a fang beneath the hem of her joggers and dragged them down slowly as she watched. She smelled of irritation and impatience, but her arousal grew and she did not rush him. He felt relieved at the scent of complete trust.

Towards the end of the journey down her legs, he stripped them off with a hand. He sat back as kagome crawled over and boldly, seductively up his body with a blush. With teasing soft touches, she felt up his groin, abdomen, and pectorals beneath his shirt, slowly burning up his throat in sweet kisses. Her affection brimmed his lashes with tears. He blinked them away before she noticed.

Kagome may have her purification prowess, but her kindness was by far a superior weapon.

At her silent request, he pulled his shirt above his head, then discarded on the carpet. Clad in panties only, Kagome grabbed her vibrator and placed it in his hand. It was smaller than his girth, which made good for warming her up and ready for him.

She nudged around, her back to him as she held her breasts from the chill cold, kneading them absentmindedly in anticipation. Kissing her shoulder, he pressed her toy to her spine, tracing down her back. One hand tilted her to the side for a rough kiss while the other fingered her panties aside. The toy was slick between her petals and she moaned into his mouth. Pressing the button, she rocked against the vibrations, also rubbing up against his erection behind her. Breaking the kiss, he pulled her locks aside and pressed his lips against the base of her hairline on the back of her neck, grinding his hips against her movements.

Kagome panted quietly under his tender touch. After tugging her panties down to her knees, she then grabbed the wrist holding the pleasuring object to her maidenhood. She tilted her head back with the added pressure with a cry and tilted a bit to the side for him. The momentary stillness was torture, but he understood soon enough. Growling, he pressed fangs lightly to her throat, shoving the vibrator into her. She held painfully still as he fucked her with her toy.

She could hear the sound of a zipper and felt warm steel between her cheeks. She whimpered as she twerked her ass a bit as the position he held her in allowed, begging for the next step. Begging him to move.

Inuyasha lingered hot breath on her neck enticingly. She still desired his touch despite the toy. She could feel juices slithering slowly down her thighs. With every pump of the vibrator she moaned to the ceiling. Just when she could hold still no more, he withdrew his fangs, and thundering spasms arched her back. Her grip trembled on his forearms behind her.

He spoke into her ear, "I've got you" and promptly held her waist, sliding her back down on his erection. The sensation of her wetness expanding for him lengthened her physical high. He winced as her quivering body traveled through their connection to him. Hearing her heart settle, he didn't expect the sultry grin she offered over her shoulder before promptly bouncing on him, and she didn't miss the quiet groan under his breath. "Do I please my demon?"

The glint in his eyes told her so, even as he showed a fangy smirk. "That was a lally-cooler, Kagome."

 _Ah. Old slang. How cultured._

And with that thought, holding her hips, he pounded up into her slick heat. With each thrust she was losing strength in her spine. Falling forward, she crawled towards the pillows, melting into the softness while the rough fucking continued. Kagome gasped as a cooling liquid touched her rear. Naughty hands smoothed her cheeks with it. It dripped down between them and they both shivered at the sudden, not-unwelcome contrast. She flinched and gasped as it touched the other pleasure door.

Soon. Oh so soon would be the next step. She writhed as she sensed the liquid traveling down her petals to her clit. A strong lean body was upon her back, covering her from everything but him.

Inuyasha withdrew from one sheath and nudged against the other, liquifying the entrance with his demonhood. "Wench. Come here."

He took her face to the side and kissed her sweetly. He entered her slowly. A small cry at her lips halted him as he hissed in the tightness. It would be uncomfortable at first, but he would ease her gently. Kagome could not help but squirm with the tips of white hair tickling her back.

"Inuyasha," She hummed. His hand glided down, cradling her neck while he controlled his breathing, resting on her shoulder. A minute passed of gingerly inching his way in.

Then he growled her name. Thrusting while attacking her back in passionate kisses, "My" each word fitted between contact. "Strong" he nipped her shoulder blade, "Beautiful" then the other, "Naughty-" he nipped her hard at her upper shoulder; "Powerful" he kissed her spine, "Priestess."

Each word had a moan drooling out her lips. With his movement, the trail of lube inched closer to where she desired it most. The cool sensation to their joining heightened the jolting blaze of her body. Inuyasha smiled devilishly at the toy in his hand, a breath away from his previous wet exploration. He was far from done. The moment she heard a buzzing, the toy slammed into her folds again. She screamed as Inuyasha fucked her with a frenzy twice fold.

That mysterious something coiled tight within her. Kagome's vision blurred with tears in the intense pleasure. Dropping to one elbow, she wedged her hand down to meet her end. She was so close. Before she made contact, a cold burn struck her clit.

She felt as if a star exploded within her. "Inuyasha!" she cried out loud and passionately in her release. He growled as she dragged out his own end, spilling into her darkness.

 **-October 31st-**

Kagome found her bed empty as she arose tousled and half awake. Immediately concerned, she pulled the bedroom door aside, and a sharp cold bit her unexpectedly.

The front window was open and she spotted two pairs of white ears asleep on the couch. _Oh_. looking to the side, the thermostat indicated the heater was on 70F. An easy smile bloomed. How sweet that he let her stay warm while he let himself cool off. Compromise was essential.

 _You're off today right?_

 _Yes._

 _Let's go get costumes!_

Kagome had no desire to wake up the sleeping couple. After all, those two did get along well now, despite opposing species. At the wait, Sango added, _You can let Inuyasha pick. Now WAKE HIM UP._

She laughed and sent a bed and tshirt emoji along with a face sticking out its tongue. _Gotta start laundry first._

There was no doubt he heard her moving about the apartment, but he rested anyhow. Kagome undressed the bed at each corner. Pillows flopped out on the floor, their cases following the sheets down the hall to the wash. No way was she sleeping in the fluids for another night, no matter how often their activities may be. Inuyasha can suffer the water bill, not that his father cared either way.

A demon strolled past the window and paused. A green face with beady eyes stared directly at her. She froze in place.

Inuyasha was upright and growling, stalking nearer the window. "You better move along pal."

The demon was hesitant to find Inuyasha a threat. He stared at the human and her aroused scent for another beat. Then turned away, "Sssnot worth my time anyway" it hissed.

Inuyasha came over to her after the snake was out of sight. He rubbed her shoulder and blocked the chill from the window with solid body. "How ya feelin?"

The question was a courtesy, since he could smell the difference anyway. "Not so bad," she exhaled. The sheets and cases in her hand had fallen between their feet. Together they picked up the items and flung them into the washer. A pause and Inuyasha marveled in his pride for his mate once again. She was growing stronger every day. Kagome dropped a detergent pod and shut the lid.

"So what's the plan for today?" He asked, having memorized her schedule.

"Nah-ah" she wagged her finger and he followed her the three steps to the coffee machine. "But first, lemme have my coffee" she misquoted a vine.

Later, she warmed herself snug in his lap, dramatically cradling her mug like a lifeline. Halfway gone, she admitted that Sango wanted them to come out to the dojo tonight to pass out candy.

"Did she mention booze?"

"Miroku will be present bartender."

"Well at least he won't spice your drinks."

She savored the moment in the safe embrace of her boyfriend while he turned gears in his head. She groaned, "Shippo can come too."

"Really?!" A red head popped up the window, making his way inside like a robber, like the runt owned the place.

"Keh! Only to protect Kagome if something happens."

It was the one night of the year that it would be okay for him to go about, undisguised. He wouldn't want to miss it. Kagome pulled him into her lap, "Just play nice with the other kids, okay sweetie?"

"No problem!"

* * *

 ** _Review Below Por Favor!_**


	25. Chapter 24

Here we go. Nice and lengthy chapter for my starving readers that I never update. I'm trying to glance over my older fics to be inspired to continue those again.

* * *

 **The Samurai, the Archer, the Witch, and the** **Warlock**

* * *

 **-October 31st-**

The demon this morning left a reminder of how she used to be. A bumbling moron who was confident trying to find some future apartment in the rain and yet struggled with university and emotions. She hadn't even passed biology class in the end. How would it have been any worse if she had never left and just let Kouga have his way with her?

The ecstatic laughing of her friends in the distance awoke her from the dark thoughts. She had made friends. Her eyes lingered on each face. Shippo chatting away on Inuyasha's shoulder. That was her doing. She had saved him, adopted him from the streets of University, and he had found happiness with them. She had befriended Sango, a true friend, and the only girl she could really talk to. Miroku had been an advisor to her on university regulations, but their friendship was to develop with time as she continued to hang out with Sango.

There was something to be said about the life she's made outside of education. She had a job, a home, and friends. If she was being realistic, that's a pretty good standing as a young adult. Most can't even say they have a steady boyfriend either. Numerous memories are being made to keep every day as bright as the Arkansas cloudless sky tonight. Just today, they had gone shopping.

"Are you going to dress up Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He doesn't have the balls." Sango taunted him.

Her stance widened a tad, prepared for a comeback, but he was relaxed, "I don't anymore after you last night Kagome."

Red as a tomato, she had sat him in the middle of the store. Onlookers muttered, "Crazy cosplayers."

Okay. Perhaps Inuyasha might not have the same bright memories she does, but Kagome liked to think his were still colorful and passionate. Miroku had stayed behind to study for a midterm, but had promised to be their bartender at Sango's dojo later tonight.

"What are you dressing as, Sango?"

"Well I usually put on the family slayer heirloom outfit, but this year Miroku and I want to do something together. Maybe a disney theme?"

"Hmm. Who could I be in a Disney theme?"

Sango leaned near with a wink, "A Jane to her Tarzan?"

Kagome tried to contain the snort with her hand. Oh yeah. She could imagine a grumpy hanyou muttering about in a mere loincloth. "Well . . . I guess it wouldn't be that hard to make."

All joking aside, she had decided to ask him if he had any plans to dress up at all. Maybe there was something in demon culture that he could dress up to be? She didn't fail to mention, however, that he'd be the only one in normal clothes if he decided not to dress up. She even had something planned for Shippo.

He mulled it over for a bit. Then he was silent for the rest of the shopping spree, looking as though he had made a decision, and so she said nothing more of it.

Kagome decided to be a medieval archer. That way she only needed to buy the props, and maybe something to seem more costume-like, such as kitten ears or an eye patch. Inuyasha hid a small smile at her idea, mumbled something about it being befitting for her holy powers.

That evening, Inuyasha pulled out sheets from the bedroom's chest of drawers. When he started to drape them on his body as she watched cluelessly, she asked, "Is that your costume?"

Pulling his tshirt over his head, he said, "It's not really a costume but…"

He fingered the textured fabric quietly in the dim roo before he turned to her. "I grew up here- or rather Chicago- but- anyway, this is like," he struggled how to phrase it- "traditional wear for my family. I don't wear it often."

"Would it be culturally accurate to call it a kimono?" She asked over his shoulder, resting her chin on the muscle there. On her further inspection, the red garments looked very fine. And very expensive. The detailing pattern on the top piece was sort of embroidered.

"No actually. That's generally a woman's basic japanese wear. This piece, is a haori, and" he motioned toward a slightly darker red cloth, "the pants are called hakama."

All interested in her boyfriend's personal history, she took her time getting words out of him. He seemed distracted, as though several memories haunted the clothes. He put on a cream layer first, then shrugged off his jeans while Kagome appreciated some man buns peeking out below as he unfolded the clothes onto the bed. She'd never seen him treat anything so gingerly. Besides her of course.

A scuffling noise was heard outside as Shippo went to the kitchen to get a cup of water. She'd left him and closed the door after he settled into his coloring book.

"I must warn you Inuyasha, I don't think I'm good with children."

She sprung the new topic and caught him by surprise while he had been finishing up tucking the first layer underneath the hakama. Beneath her bangs, her eyes saw his strong hands still at her words.

Turning her head away, she felt a bit ashamed. As a woman, it was expected to be able to raise children, and definitely to at least want to do so. Yet, she never felt that parental pull. Not even with Souta really, despite their age difference. Kagome knew that it could be an option for her to raise her own kids as a stay-at-home mom as her career. Seems like it would never be easy figuring out what she wanted, even at nearly twenty years old.

Warmth touched her knees. Blinking from her musings, she found him kneeling in front of her, nose twitching at her scent no doubt. He looked really concerned. Maybe he wanted children? Eventually anyway?

"Kagome. Are you . . . Unable?"

"What . . . NO. No no. No way! I mean it's not like I've tried to have- but there's nothing wrong with me medically-speaking." His reaction to his assumption touched her heart deeply though.

He didn't relent though. Creases formed outside his eyes and an hand snaked up her arm to her cheek, talons touching near her ears ever so gently, "Then why the sadness Kagome?"

She sighed into his palm, holding the center to her lips. "I just feel like that could have been an easy way out. Being a parent. Rather than working towards a career. And most people want kids! Some, like my cousin, don't even get the chance."

Inuyasha didn't know how to say it. Seeing a child running around with little dog ears wasn't something he planned on for years to come, maybe not even for another hundred years, depending how he aged. Every half-demon aged differently due to the different lifespans of all demon species. Not that it mattered. They're known to be infertile anyway.

Shaking it away, he rose up and pulled her down on the bed, pinning her there with his body. "Inuyasha!" She struggled, "You're heavy, you big oaf!"

He held her head to his shoulder, "Don't be ashamed, Kagome." He said, kissing her ear. "And you're doing fine with Shippo. If we need to find him a mother, that's okay."

He lifted a bit to meet her eyes, "You don't see the way you look at him like a son. You don't see how much happier he is when you're around. You don't see how frightened he gets when he's in the outside world without you."

Her eyes misted at his words. She thought she'd been failing Shippo, failing them both even. Fingers tweaked his ear, "Thank you."

"Of course." He mused, closing his eyes to her touch. A little ear massage here and there really eased the tension in his body.

Eventually, she had to pee, and he released her. He needed to finish dressing anyway. The fire rat was a pain to assemble on his torso. Kagome emerged from the bathroom with a bit of makeup on.

Just in time to see Inuyasha call Tetsusaiga, the blade responding by lifting itself from the rack and flying to his hand. The red attire reminded her of how other-worldly he is. Literally. A demon world that most have no idea exists. Needless to say it looked good on him. _Very . . ._ She licked her lips. _Tasteful_.

He slipped the weapon into his obi before he noticed her staring. "What?"

"Not that you need an ego boost, but you are a badass sometimes."

She nearly regretted her statement at his wide toothy grin. Nearly.

* * *

Pulling in at the dojo, the yard was decked in phony tombstones and spider webs. Various skulls littered the ground and hung from the trees. A motorcycle was parked beside one of the wooden columns holding the structure above the ground. Two helmets were placed neatly on the floor of the wooden veranda beside it. Added furnishings could be seen inside the open doorway of the very room where Inuyasha and Sango had brawled before.

"Who's here?"

"What do you mean? That's Sango's ride right there."

"She drives a bike?! Man," Kagome groaned amusedly, "I bet campus parking is chump change for her. Lucky."

"Anyone in love with the _Bozou_ isn't lucky in my book."

The pure image of her short laugh gave him piece of mind. She had been a bit nervous on the way here. It wasn't unusual as her anxiety pops in now and then. Regaining her ability to speak, she looked back at him with a humorous glint in her eye, "Funny how they make it look like _he's_ the unlucky one."

Now, _Blood Red Witch_ Sango Akahoshi (complete with a broom strapped to her back and a _whip_ at her hip) handed the child his candy with a cackle, his wolf hoodie ruffled under her other hand. Kagome wasn't bothered by the boy, but she couldn't help thinking of someone else.

Not wishing to bother the others, and a certain hanyou nose, she pushed all feeling away while the images flew through her head. Normal, dreadful and stupid, high school. After she left Hojo in a lack of interest on her part, her friends thought she needed some cheering up. In their pitiful minds, the answer was simple. Another charismatic hot boy. Kouga was her neighbor. They never saw him at school, but were not suspicious in the slightest. He was hot, and a nice guy. What's to worry?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sango noticed her unusually silent friend. She wasn't very good at noticing people's moods, but Kagome was an open book to her. She was an open book to anyone except emotionally-lacking brutes like Inuyasha, and he had a fucking nose for a clue.

"Ah. I'm sorry Sango. Ever since I decided to quit school, I can't help thinking about all my life choices since freshman year of high school . . . That sounded really unreasonable out loud."

"Do you want to talk to me about it? Mom used to tell me that keeping your feelings inside can make it harder to be strong through tougher times."

Kagome chuckled a bit at the image of young Sango beating opponents to a pulp to- let her emotions out. She made a mental note to later mention that Sango could be unknowingly using Miroku as a emotional punching bag. Probably only when he deserves it, but still. He's so much of a masochist, he might not mind the abuse.

Realizing Sango's unanswered question and stare remained, Kagome again apologized, "My thoughts went on a tangent. Sorry."

"No worries." The candy bowl was left on the ground as she drew her green-outfitted friend to the porch. The two sat, legs dangling off the edge. "You tend to be a big thinker, Kagome. My psychology class would definitely classify you as a blue-personality type."

"I don't really know what that means, but I'll take your word for it."

"So what's on your mind right now?" Sango kept her gaze on the sky.

Kagome's hands felt warm and heavy in her lap as she told her stories of Kouga. From his marble game with the kit inside, Inuyasha listened in on the tale.

Kagome herself had not had a lot of interaction with Kouga to begin with. He wasn't even seen at home a lot, and his parents were nowhere to be found. She thought he was a college student perhaps, but there were no universities nearby. There was a community college and online universities that could be his current occupation.

Once in a while, she would nudge her upstairs curtain aside, and find him cooking in his kitchen. The smell so arousing to her stomach. Thinking of her friends, she shrugged. Why not say hello? It wouldn't hurt mom to maybe not cook dinner for once.

Knocking on his door in the autumn chill, the clamberings in the kitchen had abruptly gone silent.

Kouga hadn't sensed a threat, and had no qualms opening the door to the cute girl. As any male, he was aware of the genders of his neighbors. He even mentioned once that he had lived in a neighborhood with a lot of old ladies. They would not stop cooking for "the handsome young lad."

When the door opened, her whole body felt electrified in his presence. A new sensation. He was something to look at, for sure, but it was that sensation that made her stutter a bit.

"Um. Hi!" She stuck out her hand awkwardly, but managed a smile, "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

He took her hand and shook it, "Kouga."

He held it a bit long in fascination, but Kagome took it as confused as to her visit.

"I-! I'm your neighbor! From over there-" She pointed. "I thought I should introduce myself."

"You're from the south?"

"Ah. You noticed. I um. I go to high school here, we just moved here ourselves two years ago."

Every day after, she would see him sipping a mug from his front window, and he would wave at her with a big stupid grin that had her giggling. Mama had liked him, despite him being over eighteen while her daughter was not. The age difference wasn't steep anyway, or at least, the physical age difference. Kagome had no idea that he'd been a demon the entire time they dated.

Eventually she'd concluded the story with recent events between Kouga and Inuyasha, skipping the inappropriate content for a more private conversation.

"Well. He certainly didn't respect your independence." Sango decided thoughtfully. Considering Sango's dominant personality, Kagome could see how she came up with her response.

"Mm. It's not so much that he was disrespectful. He cared about the things I cared about. After all, he wanted me to do well in school. It's just that he wanted someone who did what he asked and satisfied him when he wanted."

"A one-sided relationship."

"I suppose. After it all went down, I stopped trying to think about it or figure it out. It didn't work, plain and simple. No use wondering about what it could have been and getting depressed about it."

"But yet, you are thinking about it."

"Well, he was a Wolf demon the whole time apparently. And then that kid walked up and I . . ."

"I understand. A bit of a small trigger then?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Trick or treating continued for another two hours. There was an aura coming from a fake skull, and a little girl in a red riding hood costume could sense it enough to be wary of it. She kept looking back at it while her friends received their candy.

Knowing it was a decoration, she only jumped a little when red glowing eyes appeared inside it. Then is started to turn eerily, as if on robotic wheels, towards them.

"Give me your sooouullll!"

The group of kids screamed and ran off towards their parents down the street. Kagome sighed, but was content that Shippo was enjoying himself. Human interaction was healthy right?

The darkness had kept his tail out of sight or he might've caught the girl's curiosity rather than her fear. The skull still glowed, "Gimme your soul!"

"Shippo, you can't fool me."

"Aw!"

He popped out of thin air and landed on her shoulder, "Besides, you know if I scream Inuyasha will come running." _And you'll probably get pounded before I can blink to help you._ She walked back to the entrance with her basket of candy.

"Yeah I know."

* * *

Through his fox magic, Shippo was bouncing off the walls. "Look at me I'm a ghost!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Whatever runt, your tricks are useless."

Kagome suddenly appeared behind him, "Oh yeah? You going to insult my Shippo like that. Inu-ya-sha." Her voice was gravely sweet and her eyes glared down at the sitting half demon on the floor. Then a motion behind her, and it was over. The kit dangled as Inuyasha caught him by the tail, expression highly UNamused to say the least.

"Pull that stunt again runt, and you're cleaning the whole property of Taisho Terraces."

Kagome could tell from her spot at the bar that he wasn't serious. Mostly. But the kit was young enough to believe it.

It was late now. The trick or treaters were mostly in bed, so the four of them sat at a table with a heater nearby. Shippo was passed out after his sugar rush. They laughed often and ate pizza.

"So. Kagome. Does he _pull out_ , or _pull through_ and succeed?" Warlock Miroku asked.

Kagome looks off in the distance and tries to recall how Inuyasha parks when they drive places. "Come to think of it, he does pull through parking spots rather than back out."

Miroku stuffed a snort behind his hand, out of politeness towards Kagome rather than trying to be unheard. He had a canine next to him after all. Looking aside at said dog, his face was red up to his hairline, a stark white contrast. He caught a deadlock stare with him.

Kagome didn't seem to catch on. _How ever does this moron elude female wrath when I can't even make a dirty joke without a sit._ "Hey, moron, remind me to stick an ofuda up your ass next time I catch you and Sango together in your room."

It was an innocent threatening, but then he happened to notice Sango's blank stare at him, after she had gently placed the high heel of her shoe into Miroku's foot. Kagome had never thought about how Inuyasha usually parks so far from a store, only enjoyed the time they spent walking and holding hands.

The silence didn't go unnoticed for long. "What do you mean _next time_ Inuyasha?" Sango asked sweetly.

While Miroku was used to her wrath, Inuyasha sputtered. _And there goes the secret._

"Well- I was um- going to see Miroku for- er- advice. So I climbed up the building to his window- since I don't barge in the main entry. And well-" he huffed and looked away, annoyed, "I didn't realize what you two were up to till I could smell through the incense y'all had smoking up the place."

Her voice was grave, "That incense is supposed to keep demons out. Not lure them in." _And intensify arousal._

Inuyasha was interested now. "Really? No wonder it stank." Despite any smell, he would rather have that in his apartment than have to leave Kagome by herself sometimes. Sango might not be in the mood now, but maybe later he can inquire about getting some of that incense.

"It should have made you sick! It completely purifies lesser demons! If you wanted advice, why didn't you just leave a text?!"

Kagome took a sip of her margarita and decidedly did not take part in the conversation. _You're on your own here pal._

"You know I hate typing on those tiny keyboards!"

"Well _I'm sorry_ you can't break a nail for the sake of a text message!"

Kagome nearly spit out her drink all over the floor next to her.

"Don't be hard on him, Sango. He knows not to make the same honest mistake twice, right?" He put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You can leave me voicemail anytime, Inuyasha."

"It's not like we were doing much that night anyway." Sango upright lied, but not without a blush. Inuyasha smelled the lie right out and turned his head away an equally modest red tone touching his skin, "You don't gotta make excuses to me."

"I said we were not doing much." She growled. Eventually Sango found some leverage. "It certainly wasn't as hot as what you two were doing when Kohaku caught you in the showers here."

This time she really did spew her margarita, trying to hide it in her hand. Inuyasha proudly sipped his beer, unashamed but still snarky about the lack of privacy these days, while he brewed up a response in his head. With Shippo around he's come to fully understand how short a quickie can be.

Kagome swung her head toward her best friend, "Really?! Kohaku told you?!"

A smirk caressed Sango's face, "Oh I know more than about that time."

"These two may not have noses as good as mine Kagome," he looked at the couple accusedly, "but they're nosy enough to sleuth out that kind of stuff as well as any demon."

With alcohol filling their bellies, they all laughed. So they'd all been caught at doing the dirty. It probably wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

And so Voila! Hallieween is over! (I've literally been working on this since before October)

Wait you mean its not spelled like that? oh well

 **LONG LIVE DEMON DOG DONG**

 **[Review My Work!]**


	26. Chapter 25

_Cue music "Guess who's back. Back again. Guess who's back guess who's back guess who's back..."_

 _With a lengthy chapter!_

 _I've decided that I am not the same writer I was two years ago. I cannot write the same way and I think I have come to terms with that. Thank you to my discord group and reviewers who have followed this story since the beginning 3_

 _but hey I can finally write plot- that's new at least_

* * *

 **Attack! Into the Meido**

* * *

 **~December 8th~**

The snow-bitten wind carried red, black and two white tails of hair. Ayame shivered humbly, feeling a bit awkward standing at the right flank of the great Lady Tsukimi. Fur slid against her thigh. Packs of wolves crowded around them in the trench.

The dragons had returned Ayame and her escorts to her homeland, one that was under threat of Oni. Lord Touga had come to meet the western wolf clan himself, bringing the sword to help solidify the seriousness of Ayame's plight. A swift conclusion was made that none of the male mutts could aid them with their current occupancies. Inuyasha still needed to get stronger and sharpen his connection to Tetsusaiga.

"I do have an option that will yield a high chance of success. My Lady of the West is still in the states after visiting my son." As the conversation had continued, it was implied that they would be asking him a huge favor, what with his joking about how he'll be eaten alive by a giant pissed-off canine. His joking was questionable. The idea of being trapped in a hot wet mouth did intrigue him as he left the musky den.

Despite the chill, Tsukimi wore a simply two layered kimono, a thicker obi to secure the naginata, and donned the traditional inuyoukai fur coat. The lifeless terrain was bequeathed with her beauty and grace and she appeared to revel comfortably in her element.

A bright slow slope hid the group from enemy territory. Within the tunneled ice mountain, a horde of Oni lie in wait of further orders from their absent leader, who was quite preoccupied seeking out an empty wolf den many miles away. Violent creatures with a distasteful countenance of fanged, oversized jaws, leek-green tree trunk muscles, horned bald heads, and covered in seal pelts.

Ayame eyed the mating gift at her hip curiously, as it was unknown who it would end up belonging to in the Inuyoukai family. It was presumed at the ceremony that Touga-sama would keep it. Tsukimi caught the idle wonder in the wolf girl's eyes in her peripheral, hummed, then declared, "It will be returned to its rightful place inside the glacier when those who seek its power are no more."

As it had no interest to him, Kouga observed the conversation, seeing how Ayame flinched at the Lady's words. "It took us many moons to chip it out of the ice-" her tone lowered significantly at remembering who stood before her, "How would we freeze it in again?"

"I had requested that a particular individual of the dragon clan be the one to escort us here."

"A _Grand White_." It must have flown separately from the other dragons they rode. Never had she been any farther north than this recent trip to America and Grand Whites only lived in the highest northern tip of the planet. The population of the frost-breathing breed is typical to be at two or three at one time and has been so since they were first discovered. Even the Taisho clan used to be much larger.

Kouga crossed his arms behind his head, "That's some beast… Hey Ayame! What kind of favor did these guys owe you for this?"

That's what worried her. If they refused her gift, she would have no other exchange to offer. She would owe them a favor. A big one.

Brushing her bangs away, she eased herself into a stone-faced state. The fight was now. The rest would come later.

Lady Tsukimi had kept her eyes on the enemy despite their conversation. A timely opening, one of the guards had fallen to their infiltration team. She gave it a moment, and three more fell. As soon as the watch guard up high disappeared behind the rocks, her jeweled wrist signaled.

* * *

Sheets slid back. One figure slumped into bed. An ache worried itself into her chest. Attempting to ease it, she pulled an unoccupied pillow to cradle to her breast, curling in a fetal position beneath the blanket.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Shippo. Come in."

He came onto the bed crawling towards the headboard. "Do you want me to stay?"

She ruffled his hair with a long sigh, emptying her heart out and letting warmth in. "Yes. Thank you."

Shippo always offered to rest with her when Inuyasha pulled overnights due to close deadlines on commissions. He must think she felt lonely. Some nights that may be true, but this night she simply was having unanticipated anxiety for some unidentifiable reason. But the uncomfortable ache was more easily soothed with a companion present, preferably the white hot hanyou.

"Are you happy Kagome?"

"Not at the moment, but yes, overall I think so."

"Why?"

She sat up, sleep elusive. She poked two fingers at her chest, "I have an ache right here. It happens sometimes. But being with Inuyasha makes it all better."

"Can I make it better?"

"Do you wanna try?"

"Yes! How do I make you better?"

She lifted him and brought him in for a hug, "Sometimes this helps."

He hugged her back in his little embrace.

* * *

A long breath accompanied her rise to wakefulness. A clank sounded in the other room, and Shippo's absence in her arms became apparent. She was still, reaching out with her extrasensory reiki.

A small rouge energy could be felt and easily-identified as Shippo's aura. The bruising wine shade was not near enough to be picked up by her inner antenna. He had not come home last night.

The metal rectangle of a companion glowed a forest wallpaper and 7:00 am. No messages.

She rushed out the bedroom door and was out on the veranda. Clad in her sweats and tank top, her head flipped side to side, expecting to find his truck. It wasn't there. In her flight, she barely acknowledged the light grip on her shoulder as a small demon clutched to her, equally worried for her and for the sudden-realized absence of their hanyou.

The wood planks echoed her steps, announcing her as frightened prey to any wakeful residents. Crickets hushed in the garden at the disturbance. Glowing white serpents followed her interestedly. She could sense the turquoise aura of Touga, and she dashed up the stairs that snaked around his office building. The roof above it found him with Kirara.

* * *

"Where is Inuyasha?!"

He sensed her coming, and collected himself accordingly. No need to alert her nerves that would surely be fired up. He had taken notice of Inuyasha's absence last night but not found it alarming. Not until Kirara came with the scent of his son.

And his human blood.

"I will find him." He reassures.

She says nothing. It's as odd as seeing the retired soul collectors whisking about her. Then he follows her eyes to the blood that was swiped on kirara's fur. Inuyasha's life was in his own hands, it was no longer his father's job to hold a curfew on those dark nights. They had agreed on this years ago.

"It is already morning. He'll be recovering by now, my dear."

The silent girl exhaled and bent to set her kit on the ground. The fox looked up at her in wonder, but she gave no answer.

White puffs accent Kirara's small sigh. As the human approaches, her tails swish. Touga observes, conceded. Kneeling a bit, she holds her jaw in her palms, pleading, "Take me to him Kirara?"

Touga gave her a leg-up to settle on warm fur, one clawed-tipped hand holding hers like the treasure it was when it came to handling his son. She brushed the blood-crusted fur accidently and immediately looks down. She has no way of knowing who the blood belongs to, but there's no need to puzzle over it. It only heightens her resolve.

Regretting having donned his formal wear, he says, "I will meet you there when I look a little less conspicuous. In the meantime," he unclasps the buckles at his shoulders, releasing the insanely-large boa which he wills to mold around her, "Take this fur coat, it will keep your body temperature stable and my scent will protect you from unwanted strangers."

The pelt is a new gentle sensation, almost as if affirmation oozed into her, steadying her. She always feels so honored to be accepted by him. Words came up short, but she finds a way to ask, _Is this really necessary?_

He answers by extending an arm, and hardly a second passes before tetsusaiga was met his palm. It may be his son's but it was still part of his body. Very seldom will he ask it to abide to his will.

He placed the black-sheathed blade in her awaiting palms, before transforming the blade out, whisking it at the ready position.

Drawing the empty sheath to her chest, Kagome awed at the familiar expanded blade. Touga gleaned pride from it. It can only mean that Inuyasha has successfully transformed it previously, quite clearly to protect this witness.

As he swung, inaudibly to Kagome, he whispers, "meido zangetsuha."

She cries out in surprise when the physics-defying blade-turned-black sends a crescent at her, whizzing past her arm by a near _half inch of her life_. She was too stunned by this revered honorable demon having swung at her to realize that he intended to miss. A close-call is only so merry when founded by the Inu no Taisho's impeccable aim.

A wind loped at her messy morning waves, tickling her gooseflesh skin. She flinches at the black hole opening behind her. Steeling herself, she leans low on Kirara, clutching her lion-like mane, while the neko steps around.

Lunging into the meido, Kagome went to find her one and only Inuyasha.

* * *

"You fUCKIN ASSWIPE CUMRAGS-"

A sudden sock to his head shuts him up while his blood-soaked head rung painfully. The pain was less than before, when he'd been human, but how many more blows could he take before his accelerated healing couldn't keep up?

They banged him up so bad they didn't even have to restrain him even now. He couldn't move and he'd only just regained consciousness since they slung his limp body onto their truck last night. He had dimly thought he saw a candlelight following him for a while before everything was snuffed out.

* * *

 _Previously…_

The men yelped at the bright creature that slammed on the bed of their truck like a fallen comet. A shaking roar freaked the assailants. The driver cursed angrily as he swerved to get back on the road. Clutching a shock baton, the passenger flung himself over into the back seat, cursing as Kirara picked up the body by her onyx fangs.

The sky was reddening. They'd need to hurry back.

Bashing through the rear window, the man attempted to wave the baton near the closest leg, but Kirara was wary. When her intelligence was recognized by the man, he recalculated. He thrust a hand behind him.

Odd reverberations in the metal bed beneath her tingles her midnight claws. It's not the bumps of the road. With a cackle, the man, Hiten, summons blinding blue-white electricity from the front engine, and redirects it through two fingers. Blood is splattered.

* * *

The quiet ride through a red nebula is interrupted with wailing from behind her.

"Shippo? You should've stayed home." The fox kit struggled on the tip of a waving tail. Kirara flicks him up to her back.

"I know but," he says, nervous to her scolding and shaking at knowing who they were about to face, "well- I'm supposed to protect you!"

"You're still young Shippo! I think I can handle myself with this fur and the tetsusaiga- and Kirara too of course!" she smiles. Kirara grunts non-committedly. Shippo knows Kagome can't pick up the faded scent of singed fur from the nekomata.

"Whoever managed to attack Inuyasha even on his human night is probably a demon, Kagome." He warned, "If it's who I think it is, we'll need to find Inuyasha quick and get him out of there."

"Who is it Shippo?"

"They're murderers-"

A noise caught in her throat. A light broke open ahead and Kirara sped toward it. They landed on an empty dirt road. Glancing around at the miles and miles of trees, she yelped, "We're in the middle of the Ozarks!"

Shippo glanced at direction of Kirara's pointed growl. "This is where you lost them Kirara?"

Dark clouds crested across the sky uphill.

* * *

"Alright mutt! Tell us where the youkai army is hiding or you'll be our dinner."

Various wounds had accumulated just as fast as his body had been healing. Migraine inbound, he groaned, "What . . . army-"

He swallowed a yelp when the fuckwad nabs an ear, "The. Demon. Army. I know they've made camp for decades somewhere around here. The army led by the mutt lord, Inu-no-what's-his-face. Tell me where they are or the pain continues."

Mind drifting, Inuyasha couldn't reply. Hiten released his grip and crossed his arms, but his foot held steady on one half-demon leg. Hiten had avoided arteries with his switchblade, but even if he had nicked a few, it wouldn't kill a half-breed like it could a human. Manten hummed, "Butter him up to roast on a spit? Or boil him alive in oil- what do you think brother?"

"I couldn't say Manten, I've never had dog before."

"Yes. It can't be the same as that delicious female fox we had some time ago…" Manten glanced away at the wall of their warehouse in thought, "Perhaps we could chop off a toe to have a taste-test first."

Inuyasha awakened at that. "Like hell." He gurgled. Turning his head to the side he spat out the bile and blood that had been stuck in his throat. "You blockheads don't even get it. There's no army."

"Like I would believe that, half-breed. It took us months of planning only to find out your human form when we happened upon you." Hiten's huskier tone was practically a lullaby compared to Manten's shrieking guffaws.

"What lousy low lives- couldn't even take me on in my normal form." He hoped it would end soon; hopefully their impatience would make his demise quick and flavorless. Like he would reveal the location of Kagome or Shippo or his father.

"Don't test me hanyou. I can end it here."

"Go ahead. I dare you."

"Sorry. It would be too quick for the likes of you, half-human and all."

"Besides you make a good sausage- I mean hostage!" Manten commented from somewhere out of range of his blurry sight.

A weight lifted off his leg. He could try to stand, but he couldn't run, not yet. He had left tetsusaiga at home with Kagome. If she hadn't come along into his life, he would've kept the weapon in his truck if not at his side. A dark part of him seethed in anger at being separated from his mate. All of him would regret leaving her behind if he were to die.

The firerat cooled his burns from the lightning torture from earlier. Thankfully Hiten couldn't tell that much beneath his clothes. A brightwork welder like him would hardly notice that pain when his weekly labor involved hot metal. A really sharp pain kept stabbing him in the hip and he couldn't recall when he'd gotten that. It's not like they had any need to wound him that bad in his sleep.

* * *

A chain-link fence surrounded the warehouse. The first time a lightning bolt had blasted through the roof, Kagome and Shippo had shook in fearful awe. Now they knew that some part of the roofing didn't exist. A giant open skylight perhaps. Thunder demons didn't need a roof she supposed.

"Got any bright ideas?" Kagome flung a tail of the boa on a branch above. How did Touga expect her to rescue Inuyasha with this fur suit weighing her down? It was probably right at freezing temperature but her shivering would stave off the anxiety long enough to gain the tits to attempt this mission of theirs. _Fuck the cold._

Shippo considered options. Maybe his spinning top could attract the lightning? No wood doesn't conduct. He could surround them with a fire, but they could fly anyway. A truck was sitting just inside the gate. Maybe they could honk it or trigger the alarm as a distraction?

"Kirara and I can distract the brothers long enough for you to get to Inuyasha."

They couldn't wait for Touga if what Shippo said was true. Once Inuyasha senses her, his demon will lend him strength to run and take her to safety. That was the hope at least.

* * *

An alarm pierced the static air. Hiten glared in that direction through the wall. Inuyasha grumbled at the noise, flattening his ears. "Go check it Manten. It's probably a rescue attempt or a signal."

The demon jumped and a black cloud sped him up and away. Twenty seconds pass, and a roar comes from the opposite direction as a hellfire nekomata shoots down from above. The flames practically surround the cat, and Hiten bears up his fists just in time for Kirara to bite one and pull him off the ground. Kagome slides off just before Hiten notices he's being dragged off.

Their eyes lock until she trips and skids on her knees to him. Inuyasha is up in a crouch as they meet, his strength building fast. In a flash, she checks his face with a hand then shoves tetsusaiga at him. He doesn't take it right away. Quicker than she thought possible even in his current state, he pulled them both to a stand and sheds his haori to wrap around her.

Kirara had just cleared the roofline when Hiten used himself as a lightning rod. "Dumb animal-" but she dropped him just before the blast.

Landing angrily with a flash of light coating him, Hiten thrusts a finger at the couple, static flickering at clawed tips. Inuyasha doesn't have time to draw as he pushes Kagome behind him. "RUN!"

Kagome shields her face as the bolt blinds them for a few seconds. Another few seconds. Kagome squints to see the silhouette of her love blocking the attack with the sheath. His arms are shaking and the might of the power pushes him one step back. He could still smell her, "I SAID R-"

A weight collides with his back, helping him stand his ground.

Inuyasha didn't even notice he was seeing red. The blast pushed against him for what seemed like minutes, but could lightning even do that? Even after pinning them down to his skull, screams of the electric energy rung in his ears.

Kagome held fast to his back, crushing her body weight against the wall of man-demon that was holding off the attack.

As the light faded and Inuyasha fought off the echoes of blindness, he could hear a chuckle. "If that's what a sheath can do, try and test the rusted old sword inside it. If you can handle it that is."

Kagome coughed as the dust settled. She gasped at the huge gaping hole where the concrete foundation once lay evenly while Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off the enemy. He drew the tetsusaiga and thrust the sheath behind him at Kagome. She hesitates, and he urged, "Take it I can't carry it!"

She snatched it from him. The smell of her fear flooded through his nose right to his head and then he noticed the red in his vision. His demon is quiet however, only seeping through some unknown seal. It's almost like he was blocked off. _Well you're no help today._

Glaring at Hiten, Inuyasha studied his opponent for a hot second. He had summoned a pike from somewhere hidden in their hideaway.

The thunder brother put a hand to his chin, waiting, frowning. Thunder continued to crack despite the pause in their skirmish. Why wasn't he attacking?

"Inuyasha. Your sword."

His reflection could hardly be discerned from the rusted flat of the blade. Why hadn't it transformed like before? He was in real trouble now.

Looking like a ruffian in work jeans and a grimy t-shirt, the logical part of Kagome couldn't see him matching up to a flying man who could control lightning. How could they get out alive? Would- would this be the last hour she saw Inuyasha?

Judging from the wet-face human and the lacking half breed, Hiten decided they had no chance. "Hmph" he shrugged.

A bolt came down where they stood.

* * *

 _where the heck is touga, sun? Me: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

 _LONG LIVE OUR LORD AND SAVIOR DEMON DOG DONG_

Critique me. Gimme a good laugh. Just say something so I know y'all still care lol


	27. Chapter 26

_Hello readers! This is Inspirah Tione- reporting to you live from Sun's brain. She is enjoying the warm weather on her college campus after finishing another chapter for you! After changing her degree once and changing schools twice, I have visited with her during some of her down time. She asked me for a little help pushing off my neighbor, Ann Xi Eti, so that she could have some creative time- that she should totally be spending on her studying and applying to internships. Our witness here, ProChristina Shun, says hello!_

* * *

 **Goodbye Mother**

* * *

~December 9th~

Thunder demons relished the kill, their victims pained faces shaded pale as the light swallowed them with a bestial roar. There was no dodging in his weak state.

Seeing it coming, Inuyasha turned, clutched her far shoulder and pinned her to his ribs. Looking down, he whirled the blade with an expert but sluggish swing into the concrete. Light burst around them. She shrunk down as low as possible, curling over her knees to his side. The screech of energy met together from each ear canal, no matter how tight she clamped her ears.

A wide smile crept up his cheekbone, knowing his enemies were nice and toasty by now, even if they were weaklings. The plan had been to keep him alive for bargaining, despite Manten's stomach, but the crackling nerves beneath his thick demon skin enticed the deep feral nature within. So long had it been since an intelligent animal was caught in his sight.

His brother could eat whatever was left of them.

Speaking of Manten where was that glutton- several coughs below caught his attention.

"I gotta say Hiten. You're a real threat."

She felt his body heat dissipate as he used a full fang for a slight crutch. Kagome was seeing green and red but watched her demonic boyfriend gain strength.

"See I don't care so much about my life, but now you've bitten off more than you can chew- You won't dare hurt Kagome after I run you through with _Tetsusaiga_!"

"So, you've begun to heal up from our affections! Finally! I can taste a real fight!"

Inuyasha lunged. They met blade for blade. Inuyasha put his right shoulder into the crackly kiss of metals. Hiten held his own with the pike, grinning wickedly at Inuyasha between the cross blades. Inuyasha slid away to the side, and Hiten scraped pavement in his retreat.

Even though he's a heavy weight with the sword, he's done enough practice to realize that he has to let the opponent think he's stupid. Hiten is a light fighter with that pike and constantly has the high ground. Lunging up to meet him is a fool's death- eventually, but learning his moves are key. His long-range attacks don't do much as long as Inuyasha keeps light on his toes, but he would wear out faster than his opponent at this rate. Probably even sooner with his wounds.

"Kagome."

A noise left her throat before her brain thought out words.

"Find somewhere safe. Get out of here."

Glancing at Hiten, she nodded, searching for an exit. A door to her left appeared to lead outside. She slammed against it, but it was locked. Of course. Inuyasha re-engaged with Hiten.

Some stairs led up to a dark carpeted hallway. The cold clattered her teeth as she checked each room for anything to use to defend herself. Manten might find her any moment if he's already laid waste to Shippo and Kirara.

She met a stench and stopped long enough to see a kitchen with giant bubbling cauldrons, nearly as tall as herself. As demons didn't apparently need a heating unit in this darn cold place, Kagome was drawn inside to at least keep warm. The fire rat was helpful in that respect.

Peering over the rim, some pulpy red substance boiled evenly. Giant knives were secured to the far wall next to where she'd waltzed in. While a good idea, she probably couldn't carry one of those around. An indiscernible carcass lay coated in flies on a wood table. The source of the odor. _Lovely_. Manten probably struggles reaching for high objects because you could tell there was once high cabinets above the counters that were ripped off the wall hastily. _What gluttonous demonic and dangerous fuckwads- Wait. I'm in a kitchen._

She hurried over to check all the drawers. Clattering utensils slid inside. A regular knife would be better than nothing. Rolling pins and skewers. She checked every drawer. Nothing.

She sank to her knees and stared into space, thinking of how they could run away long enough to let Toga come save them. Maybe he had to fly his way here without the _Tetsusaiga_ to open a path. Anything but have those small slips of thoughts about the things she'd miss with her family if she died. Would they even know? Would they doubt it if Toga knocked on their doorstep and claimed her deceased?

She shook herself out of the downward spiral. Shouts of the battle echoed off the metal exterior wall of the hallway. Her arms crossed about her torso, securing the robe around her body. Surely it would all be okay if she just waited here? Made absolutely no sound. Maybe hide somewhere…

Was there anything in the cabinets? It would be obvious where she was hiding if they found all their stuff splayed out on the floor so she could fit inside.

A really giant rolling pin apparently. Other things were cluttered and mostly looked like junk. Her hand hit a small item. It looked like a bear claw. She held it out in front of her, holding it around her fingers like a brass knuckle. It was huge and too big for her hand, but the solid grip to it was an honest comfort to her anxiety. Her eyes traveled from the claw up her arm.

It would hurt more than her pussy punch.

Even if hiding might seem safe, this wasn't a shooter lockdown drill. Surely there was something in this facility that could help them.

* * *

He wanted nothing more than to find Kagome and cuddle in her arms as he ran from Manten's chase. Kirara took turns with Shippo baiting Manten. The several lightning attacks from inside their hideout meant that Inuyasha must be giving him a challenge at least. _Gotta keep him distracted-_

Manten had the key to the truck and had shut off the alarm after chasing them around some. The demon was a pure idiot. Scary. _Deadly._ But stupid.

Feeling bark dig into his back, he heard Manten. "The fox lady was so scrumptious, I can't help but want more. I wonder if it's just as easy to shred your entrails like I did hers."

Kirara emitted a ferocious cry as she dove right for him. Shippo realized he was talking to Kirara and not him. She dodged his lightning beams repeatedly. He studied Manten. Maybe they could direct his attacks to hit something? To send the lightning back at him.

Easing around the back of the building, Shippo glanced at the buzzing generators. He didn't know anything about industrial technology but the power converter box only had a simple silver lock on it. Summoning his fox magic, he melted the latch and the lock fell to the dirt. At a loss of what to do, he flipped all the switches.

A buzzing that he'd gotten used to disappeared. The electric fence was silent now.

* * *

Kagome shrieked in the dark. She had just walked into a car garage full of junk and now there was nothing to see. Thank god for a millennial's instinct to always carry a phone with them. In the rush she'd been in this morning, it wouldn't have surprised her if she'd left it behind. Flicking on the flash, she made her way through, keeping her empty hand on the wall.

A vertical piece of metal stopped her hand. The track for- _A garage door! Is there a button?_

Mashing the small square, she felt like an idiot. With no power it couldn't open. Descending to her knees, she felt for a lever. Grasping it, she heaved. The light revealed how wide the door was. Probably over twenty feet, which means it's got to be super tall too. Bringing it down again, she scrummaged around for a piece of wood to hold it open.

Against the back wall, there was an old car with the hood open. It was rusty and dusty to her touch, but the tires lay detached at her feet. Setting her phone on the car's side mirror, she felt around the rubber and lifted it on its side. Lacking any better place to put it, she secured her phone in her bra, then took the tire from between her knees and rolled it out.

It was quiet out there so maybe she was on the opposite side from the battle with Manten. Swerving around scraps and tools, she rolled it next to the lever and balanced it. With clammy hands, she lurched the door up just enough, and slipped the tire beneath.

It was a miracle that it held. Now that she had some light, it was time to hunt for some flammable items. _They gotta have a gas source somewhere right?_ _Living out here in the middle of nowhere like they do._

Kagome looked frantically for any red gallons. Only- once she found one, she realized she didn't have a lighter. "Kagome!"

A frantic ball of fur hit her chest. She caged in the source of warmth, relieved he was okay as she stroked her hand on his hair. "Oh thank goodness. Did you beat Manten somehow?"

At least then she could focus on helping Inuyasha, rather than having their forces split up like this. She had hoped a demon child, like Shippo, could take care Manten faster than she ever could. "Kirara is holding him off again while I try to figure out how to beat him. I saw the garage open so I slipped in to hide."

She sighed. As she searched for a lighter, she asked, "Who flicked off the lights?"

"That was me. I thought maybe it would help if Hiten couldn't see. But then I realized these are _Raijū Kyōdai_ , or thunder beast brothers- what are you looking for Kagome?"

"Something we can use to light the gas. I don't know how we can beat them but fire is a good way a human could kill someone," she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling with a groan, "especially if that someone is a flying demon who's probably unstoppable."

"You do know I can make fire, right?"

 _Yep. Shippo would be up and running long after I'm dead._

* * *

The black booming clouds hid his presence.

Toga had no intent on joining the battle, but he would whisk the bystanders out of there if need be. He had followed his connection to his fur. The thunder demon tribe had dwindled over the centuries. Their violence never ceased to disturb the balance between _youkai_ in hiding and the highly-populating humans. Many like himself had slain their numbers in order to protect their future and families.

"Is this how you raise your sons? Critiquing them like an action movie?"

"Ah. Dearest daughter-in-law." He broke a smile, "How ever did you escape Sesshomaru's sight?"

The demoness floated up next to him. Surveying her swelling condition, it would be a bad joke to say she appeared to be glowing when all expecting demoness did, in fact, glow with their auras. Interestingly enough, there were no obvious changes to her moods, but only Sesshomaru would be around her enough to tell any difference while she held his pup. It would be his duty to send her back shortly or else suffer poisonous fumes in his office for weeks. Or even worse, toad-sitting. "Seemingly enough, his mother is missing from her throne. And _someone_ left me an out."

They watched as Inuyasha clashed and scraped with Hiten. Then, bluntly, "What a weakling."

What Kagura thought as weak, Toga knew as untrained. _He works for bloody Totosai and somehow the old coot can't even explain anything to him. An undependable genius that swordsmith._

"If he were born in an earlier time, like Sesshomaru, he'd have to learn way more quickly." He popped a goofy grin, "And what will he need me for if he already knew everything?"

"So what do you need of my services?"

"You know, I could use your help in teaching my pup a lesson."

"My pleasure."

* * *

"They- they killed your mother!?"

The kit only sniffled at her response. "Oh- I'm sorry Shippo."

She was so disgusted and horrified at what Shippo had witnessed them do to her. What she didn't know is how scared he was for her safety. She's only a human. He would have to do his best and make sure they succeed.

Both equally determined, Kagome held him at arm's length, "Let's get that sucker."

* * *

The storm clouds had floated still when the wind started acting strange. Inuyasha could feel it circle around him. _Tetsusaiga_ pulsed, trying to tell him something. He listened as he clashed with Hiten. Something had changed.

He was ready for an out on this monotonous sword-pike play. Putting space between them, he analyzed.

* * *

"Come on Kirara." Kagome hid behind a corner, avoiding Manten's sight. Kirara only seemed to be toying with him, and he was after her for a meal according to Shippo.

Catching the _neko_ 's gaze, Kagome gestured her to come get her. Luring Manten farther out above the fence, she dodged below him and darted for Kagome. Her wide red eyes could see the determination in hers. She had a plan. Touching ground, Kagome climbed on her back just before Manten yelled a beam of lightning at them.

Shippo breathed and stood ready. It would only be seconds before Manten would realize.

Said demon circled to see them together, and took a moment to see the beautiful girl riding the pretty neko. "Another beauty to consume! Praise father in heaven for sending me such good luck."

Kagome gave a mental _gross_ , before leaning forward to whisper, "Shippo is hidden in that tree, lead Manten to him."

The great cat sniffed and snorted at the smell of the canister in her hand and Kagome held high confidence that she understood. "Manten! You will never eat a demon again! Do you hear me!"

Manten rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up bitch," and opened his mouth wide, summoning another thunder strike. Here we go. Kagome held on as Kirara flew around dodging the strikes.

When they were into position, she flew over Manten and Kagome tilted the can. The brother yelped as gasoline was poured onto him, a little extra trailed behind. This was his chance. "Foxfire!"

The cannibal burned.

* * *

 _That clash of scents, do I hit there?_

"This is getting boring. Maybe I'll have a better time with that loyal human girl of yours."

"As if, FUCKWAD!" The sword pulsed and Inuyasha swung, but not before Hiten heard his brother's screams.

Claws of energy whipped out, slicing the concrete like butter, only to miss the target. Slightly stunned by the new technique, Inuyasha was powerless to stop Hiten from retreating outside. He only followed shortly after.

 _Where's Kagome?_ A screaming fiery Manten ran around like his head was cut off. Hiten was yelling at the idiot to roll it off in the dirt. Shippo's aura was faint in a nearby tree. And finally, Kagome stood next to Kirara empty gasoline jug left on the grass.

Manten rolled his blistered, blackened body on the ground. Once mostly extinguished, he perked back up in a rage, "I'll get you bitch!"

He could feel a small raging instinct within and followed it. _Not on my watch._

Hiten didn't even see Inuyasha swing, only watched as his brother slumped to his knees, just before the woman who had struck his skull with a meat shredder. Sword impaled. Hiten cried out in shock. Inuyasha used the distraction to make his way to Kagome.

She glued herself to him and they asked each other silent questions in their gaze. She was happy that he didn't look all that hurt anymore. The flooding relief and happiness was cut short when he lifted her back on Kirara. "Wha-"

"Kirara get her out of here!"

"I don't think so!" Hiten screamed in blue fury. The two leaped away from the lightning in time. "You will pay for this! You killed my brother!"

"I'm afraid not." Hiten did pause his fury at the mighty youki that pushed down on him. Decked in plain human garb, Toga descended down before the heap of distressed thunder brothers. He only had one thing to say.

"I have no army." He declared. "My people live peacefully hidden among humankind. I'm only sorry you can't do the same."

Drawing his sword from his back, he strode toward Hiten, who only stared at the hell blade in horror, but he wasn't petrified anymore. Glancing at the corpse, then back to the demon general, he nodded, ready to leave the world with his brother.

Toga gave them an end. And _So'ounga_ was all too happy to oblige him.

"Wait!" Shippo cried.

Toga paused in question as the kit hurried over in front of Hiten. "My mother's fur! Where is it?"

He had sensed it the moment they'd arrived. Hiten blinked, "What-"

"WHERE IS IT!?" Shippo shook with anger.

* * *

Kagome had called after him, crying out his name, but he didn't care. His mother was gone and he missed her. A clawed hand caught him by the scruff just as he came upon the doorway. The smell seared his nose and he clamped his hands to his face so tight, leaking childish tears. Inuyasha set him down in another room.

He realized by the scent that his mother was still there. A splayed fox corpse on the table. And his nose being even sharper, he could sense excited male excrement among the blood and bones.

Peering inside, he buzzed away the flies from the gutted body. The massacre made it unable to tell what it was by looking at it, but Kagome had a sharp intuition. The gluttons even devoured the guts of the carcass, like a pack of wolves. _Now where did they stash the fur…_

He followed the stench to the bedrooms, and regretfully found it splayed out on a bed. He sighed and picked up the defiled fur skin. _Maybe it'll give the kid some closure._

"Shippo, you're not gonna like this, you can smell it right?" His heart broke for the sniffling child.

"Yes."

"Do you still want it?" He said lightly.

The lone shaking body in the lifeless room reached out. He walked in and set the fur around the kit. Said child petted it slightly before sinking into it, bawling muffled. Steps echoed but Inuyasha stood entranced in somber sensations when Kagome reached them. He remained aware of her quiet emotions while sorting through his own. The discomfort they brought irritated him, but out of respect for the dead, he didn't chase them off like he would otherwise. Instinctively, he looks back at Kagome and wills her to him with his gaze.

She's transfixed on the sadness on the floor. As soon as his fingers make contact, the strength of her eyes abate, a cause for trails of tears to linger down warmed cheeks. He pulls her to his side, resting his temple atop the crown of her tangled hair, kissing it once.

Her emotions come first.

* * *

 _Hello! Inspirah Tione again! I just spoke with the author, and she'd like to comment that it was really tough to fend off her tendency to write in past tense. It took a lot of editing and even now she is not so sure the mood is the same as when it was first drafted. She asks for reviews while she awaits Len's body pillow to arrive._

 _LONG LIVE DEMON DOG DONG~_


	28. Chapter 27

ANNOUNCEMENT: So a month and a half ago, this fic turned two years old. I really frickin love y'all. I'm so happy that some of you have followed it this long sdkfjslfsfnsd

As my thanks, I finally conjured up a chapter

It's nearly 5,000 words and has 2 light smut scenes

 _Raises glass of vodka._ Cheers.

* * *

 **Scars of Courage**

* * *

 ** _(~December 9_ _th_ _~)_**

 _Trying to be quiet was a thrill in its own right. The plush carpet was comfy with their leisurely long strokes. She had been hot for him after seeing him fight for her to protect her and Shippo. She wouldn't admit it at first, what with her being angry that he would dare send her away from him in battle, but it didn't matter to a demon's nose. This time it wasn't just about her either._

 _He had been hot and bothered thinking about her leaping into action against Manten. Yeah, she couldn't do much as an untrained priestess, but her determined expression when she struck a meat shredder in the bastard's borish, bald head- oh he couldn't get it out of his mind. Well, he could while he was focused on their eye contact as he consumed the juicy effect he had on her._

 _They had ended up on the floor after a lazy makeout shower, washing away the metallic sweat and kagome's beer scent from an accident at the bar. Rescuing her lips from the water, he dragged her neck back, massaging the shampoo out with his fist in her wet tendrils. With the vulnerable state it presented, he took over her mouth, delving deep into her moans._

 _She crawled from their mess of limbs on the floor to the bed, slumped onto the pillow. He wanted to thank the bravest woman he knew for coming to save him. He might've lived the encounter if he'd somehow bribed them out of it. Getting up, he edged the curve of her leg with the deft, clearly-skilled fingers of his non-dominant hand. She hm'ed from the pillow and he went to the bathroom. He wiped himself down from their sloppy needful sex with a wet cloth, watching her take in the view of his bare backside with one eye peeking from the pillow. While he loved the smell of their lovemaking as any demon would, it did tend to cause him to be eager for more. The mirror was in such a useful position at that moment. Even in her drowsed state, she couldn't help but look._

" _I-" hands steadied on the sink's edge, "I can't thank you enough Kagome. I- while there was a decent chance I could've gotten away alive- thank you for saving- Kagome!"_

 _He was at her side in the instant he sensed her heart rate spike. The sound of her hyperventilation drove his demon to the surface. The back of his mind occupied itself with scanning the room for any foreign scents and sounds. He pulled her into the nook of his shoulder, his arm wrapping around to lock his fingers with hers._

 _Kagome squeezed back assuredly._

" _You got this Kagome." They were a team against this unseen foe that was her anxiety. It had been so rare and only slight these last few months. He hadn't expected it to emerge full throttle like this, but hadn't expected it to just disappear forever either._

" _I just- it scared- me- when you- weren't- here-"_

" _It's alright. Tell me after. Breathe mate. I'm here."_

 _He wanted to hold her tightly and just push some calm through his skin into her soul. He was a fucking careless idiot. He brought up the topic, causing her brain to flick a light shining down on all that she had bottled up during the encounter while she focused on getting him and Shippo out alive. He didn't miss the way she glued herself to his back as they rode kirara back to his truck. He didn't say anything when she held his forearm to her side as Totosai came out scratching his bald head, asking "Where did you go last night? What kind of arrogant pup runs off in the woods during his period?"_

 _A fucking idiot is what he was. He should have held her sooner. He was eager to talk with her when she got a hold of her anxiety, the scent rolling off of her in waves, a bitter taste in his mouth._

 _He sat there useless as she grew angry at herself. It had been five minutes of this. "Do I need to get help?"_

 _She shook her head, reaching across his lap for his other hand. She just needed_ him. _In his inner turmoil, he kissed her hair, trying to keep himself calm for her._

 _Finally, after ten minutes of it, she caught her breath. His eyes shut in relief, forehead resting against the crown of her hair._

" _Do you want to talk now or sleep?"_

" _I'm gonna get some water." He got up with her, grabbing the silky robe from earlier to hand to her. She shrugged into it while he took a towel and secured his lower half from the light-sleeper out in the living room. In his mind being absorbed in her health, he hadn't been prepared to run into the runt just as soon as he opened their door._

" _Kagome! Are you okay?" He asked groggily, leaping up to Inuyasha's shoulder, leaving little pricks of his claws as he scrambled to the other side closest to her. She lifted her hands a bit and he jumped into them._

" _I'm fine. Thank you Shippo."_

 _He didn't say anything at the lie and neither did Inuyasha. She lifted him back up to perch on his shoulder while she moved into the kitchen._

 _Kagome decided on some tea instead, punching the microwave to warm up a mug of water. She was patient as she avoided facing the boys behind her. Inuyasha soothed a hand along her hip. She loved that he couldn't keep his hands off her in any situation, except when she was already all over him and there was no need to be handsy. Like earlier today._

 _Inuyasha plucked the kid and his claws off and set him on the other counter, annoying the kit when he was placed farther away from her. The microwave beeped, her hands dipped the bag in._

 _She didn't drink. The mug warmed her hands. It felt like too many eyes were on her. Waiting on her. "Shippo. Could you give Inuyasha and I some privacy?"_

 _He cocked his head, "Can't you just go in your room to do tha- hey! Put me down Inuyasha!"_

 _Kagome listened to the padded feet as he presumably took Shippo away. The front door reeled open and boards creaked where Inuyasha stepped out, placing the kit on the railing of the deck. "Just wait here."_

" _Always kick out the little guy-"_

 _Her mate returned promptly, rocking her a bit and kissing her temple._

" _Why am I so weak." The smile on her lips wasn't a smile at all._

" _Kagome. You're-" he fought for words, then whispered, "You're not weak. You're the strongest person I know."_

" _Right…"_

" _That's it." He huffed. He swooped down and bent her legs to let her fall into him. The occupant gave an annoyed "hey!" to her hanyou. She didn't have time to react before he laid her on the couch. About to roll off, he grabbed her upper arms as he pinned his body weight on top of her._

" _What are you doing?" She grumbled at being roughhoused. He adjusted himself so as not to crush her access to air, as well as getting himself comfortable. It might be a long few hours before she opened up._

" _I'm just listening to you, Kagome, for whenever you're ready to talk."_

" _Is this really necessary?"_

" _When is it not necessary to use boobs for nice…" he groped one for emphasis, "soft… pillows."_

 _He dumped his skull on her breasts and nuzzled them._

* * *

 **~December 15th~**

Kohaku shut his navy locker with his mind preoccupied dissociating. Classes are over for the winter and graduation was nearly at hand. He slings his duffel over his shoulder, contemplating how he might spend the break when a still figure leered in his peripheral.

The comfortable stance he held was broken in his fumbled surprise, with a sharp yelp at the newcomer.

"Ah-ah-" she punched his shoulder lightly, "two for flinching."

She wore an inverted pleated mustard skirt with an off-white blouse and her long tresses mussed up in an off-kilter bun. Leather wristband and silver chain about her neck with a center stone were the accompanying accessories. Always dressing as fashionably chic as affordable, she still possessed a stealth that he- even with his slayer heritage- did not. She adjusted her cute black rimmed glasses, "Where are you spending your holiday Kohaku?"

They walked together; her pale pink bag visible over her shoulder. His sunken eyes reflected his lacking ability to brain after all those midterms. "Hello?"

His half-sister was of course, inquiring whether he'd be staying with his father or at their deceased mother's lake house. She wouldn't stay there without a relative present as company. Younger than himself, she couldn't yet drive either.

"I honestly haven't decided, Rin. I haven't talked to Sango yet. She and Miroku might want some alone time over there."

They went down the stairs; a clumsy Rin securing herself to the railing. Most of the students had already skedaddled as soon as the bell had rung. Teachers could be seen packing up in their classrooms. "Well I guess I'll just hang out with you till we figure it out." She hummed.

"Cool." He opened the door for her and she huddled in her sweater walking out toward his car. He was polite but boys just didn't know how to socialize at this age. Rin held back a huff at impatience at that. Sometimes Kohaku walked around like he was half-possessed by a sleep demon.

She pulled herself inside with her bag on the floorboard and Kohaku got in behind the wheel, launching his duffel in the backseat. He ignited the rumbling dash with a twist of his wrist.

"Want to get starbucks?" He asked her.

"Okay!"

* * *

Dealing with Shippo's post-trauma tendencies appeared to be past at this point. He'd known about his mother's death for a long time and seeing her remains brought out the rain of the silent storm within him, solidifying what small lack of closure had been left. Inuyasha had purchased a trunk- more like came home with it in the truck bed one day and set it against the wall beside the bean bag, what had become Shippo's nest of blankets. Having stowed away his mother's fur in their room before, he brought it out with a gravest, sincerest aura as he walked and settled it in the open trunk, eyeing the kit's steady gaze upon him.

"You can keep your things in here. It's yours."

In a modest surprise, Shippo quietly nodded. He was used to a teasing brother like figure, not this fatherly sincere Inuyasha. Shippo leaped and bonked him on the head for good measure.

"What was that for runt?" He narrowed his eyes yet his tone still ever so patient.

"I was just making sure you're still in there Inuyasha. You've been acting strange."

A snarky attitude developed, "Well fine this is the last nice thing I'm doing for you then." but he calms with his name being called from the kitchen. The wench was watching, elbow on her hip and ladle in hand- always ready to strike her boys if needed.

Having successfully diffused the drama, she fixates her concern on the red-haired boy. During her time working at the bar, she brought it upon herself to ensure he could enjoy an adequate childhood- only with considering their income isn't really meant to provide for a child. On a night with good tips and after they'd settled in for the night, she would do her usual stroke of her boyfriend's cheek to see if he was awake.

Her touch always awoke him- though the mood might differ on occasion of course. Inuyasha always obliged to her caress even knowing she might only be asking if he could take her to a store in the morning. Sometimes it would take her a few minutes of resting in bed before coming up with whatever she wished to get the boy and thus she felt the need to check if he was awake before asking. The answer was always a slight nod of his head.

Kagome sighed at the look of the boy even now. He acted like a child, did childish things, but when she had put a coloring book in front of him, he'd blankly told her that he didn't like to draw.

" _Have you ever tried?"_

" _Well… I-it doesn't matter I'm too old for this." And he went back to reading Apollo Howl._

" _Even adults color sometimes."_

 _Shippo sat unswayed, pretending to be engrossed. "Oi! Don't ignore Kagome!"_

 _She shot him a glare across the bar to quiet him. On the couch, Kagome flipped across the psychedelic pages, chose at random, and flicked a pencil from the tray, filling in an area with blue. With a fifth left of the page uncolored, he sighed and emanated a bored expression, sauntering back to lean against her hip. Acting disinterested, he yawned as he complimented her work. Eventually the stubbornness faded and they worked on a page together. Inuyasha had flipped on the radio, per Kagome's new house rule of limited TV._

 _Most men would stagger at the acceptance of letting the wife rule the household, but he couldn't care less. It was his job to provide, he thought as he had glanced at Kagome's rather nice ass whilst she leaned over his coffee table, coloring. Provide, he did._

 _It was for Shippo anyway. He'd seen enough being on his own, having to fare the adult world so soon. Even if they hadn't adopted him, he would have been rescued by Toga eventually to be brought here where he could be safe. Him and Kagome both, preferred that he played with other little ones around, or read and played games. Television limited._

" _You know- a typical 90's kid."_

 _As if he knew what that meant. "I assume you don't mean the 1890's."_

 _She slapped his shoulder, "Don't make me start calling you daddy."_

Her half demon sauntered over; his mind refocused on a more delicious subject. Whether it was her or her cooking she wasn't sure. His embrace was welcome nevertheless. She hummed in appreciation, offering him a peck on the lips over her shoulder, to which he rested his chin thereafter. His usual smell of iron and smoke had been mellowed out with the snow and humidity and a hint of forest lingered much to her appreciation. Even though it was just Shippo nearby, Kagome felt a slight flush to her cheeks.

What was it about the security of strong arms around her midsection that melted her heart so? What was it about the solid abdomen glued to her back that made her swoon?

He liked her habit of wearing sweaters with loose collars. The black one currently stretched to leave her shoulders bare to him. A seductive as well as compassionate offering to his demon.

As if to remind her, soft lips pressed to the offering of flesh below him. His ear flicked against her cheek, and she giggled, turning slightly to kiss it. It flattened in embarrassment almost immediately. It was cute.

He was a delicious, dominant and intimidating, hulking demon most of the time, even now his growling reflected that and it sent her shivers. But the small emotive reactions were still there and he tended to let them be known since they made her smile more.

"Say Inuyasha?"

He had closed his eyes in joyful bliss and didn't bother to reopen them, pulling her tighter into him as a response.

"Would it be possible to let Sango come over sometime?"

His body withdrew. She turned around and watched him hold his chin, leaning against the counter. "I'm _okay_ with it. It's just letting another human over here without expecting any problems."

She looked down at the pot, a bit dejected. _Sango can handle herself better than I could though._

Things haven't been easy lately, and the both of them were feeling its repercussions. There was this line between them since the night after his abduction by the damn thug brothers. He still hasn't figured out how to cross this mental labyrinth to get to her. He puzzled over the whisper of a clue…

" _Why am I so weak…"_

It might be best for them to let her have time with the others. There was a chance she might open up with Sango, which he could then question miroku if he knew anything his girlfriend might have mentioned. He would be bending some unspoken rules with his father, but he would do his best to play stupid when it comes up. Feigning innocence at the fact that these rules were _unspoken_ , so how could he have known them? The attempt would be futile, but it was some sort of plan Inuyasha could settle for.

"We could try it once at least."

* * *

Miroku fondled her shapely ass appreciatively, a hard on firm against her open thighs. "Just thinking of this holiday makes me want to serve my goddess in every way at every waking moment."

Sango nearly purred, but kept herself in check as they awaited Kohaku's arrival. Usually they would camp out in Miroku's dorm during the holidays and let the kids have the lake house, but it wasn't as exciting when you had neighbors with thin walls. They would talk with Kohaku when he got to their father's dojo.

She tweaked his cheek but relented with a roll of her hips against him, "Don't let the tigress out of her cage just yet Miroku. Wouldn't want to have to ditch my brother and sister so soon into the holiday."

"I can't help it baby I'm all riled up. Won't you help me?" He slithered a hand to her left breast and if he didn't stop soon, she'd have to rub her clit against a pole.

He gave off a delighted look when she grinned and kissed him. "They'll probably grab fast food anyway."

She shoved him into the hallway, but he turned around and pressed her to him and they waddled back to a secluded room, clicking the door shut behind them.

She eagerly returned to him, pushing him hard against the wall. "Let kitten do her dirty work baby."

He all but complied as she slithered down his jeans. Freeing his appendage, she spat into her hand and felt him up. He was so needy his head had fallen back in desire already. The sight of his engorged cock heated her slick entrance. She was tempted to touch herself between her squatted knees, but opted instead to fit him inside her mouth, focusing on sating her horny boyfriend. She slipped a hand behind to grab his buttock and thrust him into her mouth. As far along in their relationship as they were, she had become very good at deepthroating. Had no trouble at all much to Miroku's insanity.

Despite how weak-kneed he got for her skills, he coaxed her off by her ponytail, the tactic he knew would excite his girlfriend even more.

"I think we have time for you too, Sango."

She smiled "Come down here then."

* * *

 _"Yeah so we decided to take the lake house for the break, but we can come by tonight for dinner if you wouldn't mind us imposing."_

He watched her smile while listening to Sango on the other end. "Of course, we could have dinner tonight! I made the boys spaghetti. I could whip up some more."

 _"See in you in two hours?"_

"Absolutely!" The call ended.

"They just fucked."

Kagome shrunk away from him aghast, "You can tell?!"

"It's in the slight pitch of her voice. It's hard to not notice after years of knowing them. Together."

* * *

Sango hung up turning to Kohaku and Rin, "Are you sure of what you saw Rin?"

Rin nodded gravely. They looked to Miroku almost immediately as a thoughtful expression emerged on him. "I could put some sutras around the house."

"Oh! But she didn't seem threatening! She was just a girl, maybe a spirit?"

"I don't know, but you still felt a demonic aura, didn't you?"

Rin resigned with a sigh, "I did."

Sango rose and walked over to put a hand on her shoulder, though she missed the days her sister was small enough to put a hand on her head. "You're kind Rin. I know you don't care if you make friends with humans or demons or spirits, but we do know that it is a demon _and_ we want to keep you safe."

Rain had begun to drizzle. "Just to be sure," Miroku added, "show us where you saw her." He thought it best to refer to it as a her so as not to seem insensitive towards Rin, but he nearly let loose the habit. Gender was very radical in these times anyway, demons notwithstanding.

Rin shrugged on her raincoat, reimagining the white-haired girl who had looked about her age. She had been standing in the brush, eyeing the dojo silently. Kohaku hadn't even noticed her since he was exiting the far side of the car. He had gone up to the steps inside unawares while Rin walked over to the- almost luminescent- girl who looked about her age. Her long, impossibly-white hair and dark skin hinted towards her other-worldliness. The dew on the foliage around her reflected shimmers on her black hoodie.

"Hey? Do you need some help?"

The girl faced her, revealing to Rin the most orchid irises she'd ever imagined, the outer rims a deep Byzantium hue. What disturbed Rin though was her bangs looked tangled and her eyes a bit red.

The girl stepped back as Rin moved closer and she paused. She offered her hot latte, "You look like you're a mess." She babbled, "Do you want my coffee? It's really good and I haven't had much of it if you don't uh mind any germs but it might help you feel better."

The girl looked at Rin incredulously and at the slightest, curious inch forward, Rin closed the distance and put the coffee in her hands. The girl took two steps back this time, and Rin apologized, "I'm sorry I hope you feel better. I'll go inside and get my sister; she can help you!"

Rin hesitantly stepped away to do just that but not before catching the girl give a soft smile with her pretty lips, murmuring something. She hadn't realized that she'd spoken until she'd gone inside, finding Sango on the phone and Kohaku glancing at her rushed entry curiously.

 _Thank you._

Bringing the group to the scene, Rin was a bit saddened to see her cup resting on the veranda near where the girl had been. She was about to pick it up, when Miroku took it first, inspecting it. "I don't sense any evil intent. I'm not worried about it, Sango."

The tajiya refrained from relaxing her crossed arms. "I trust your judgement Miroku, but that was just a young girl. Demons have families too you know."

Meaning that they can travel in packs- the notion lingered in the air. After analyzing it, Miroku dispelled any lingering aura on the cup, keeping note of the sense of affection left behind by the demon. If there ever was an appropriate time to mention it to Rin, he swore to himself he would tell her privately.

Heading to his jeep, he opened the glovebox for his tools. A calligraphy pen and a carefully packaged ink rested within, along with pre-cut paper. Knowing the others weren't aware of sutra meanings, he opted for making a warning sigil rather than a deflection spell. It would be sensible by demons and others like himself and Kagome.

Rin had gone inside, a bit beside herself at the decision that had been made. Kohaku followed her in. Miroku placed the ofuda on the post nearest where the encounter had taken place, praying a moment for good measure.

Kohaku watched her sip the latte. Unbeknownst to everyone but her, the vinti cup had been returned a quarter full, leaving some for her while knowing the demon definitely took her up on her offer.

"Sango invited us to come with her to dinner at Inuyasha's." He was saying that he wanted to go to, but wouldn't leave her by herself. Rin said nothing, but nodded so as not to be rude. She didn't know this Inuyasha person, only that he was this Kagome-person's boyfriend.

"I hear she made spaghetti and meatballs. Her own sauce recipe."

"Sure. I'll go." Though she would have rather stayed to see if the demon girl should return, but there wasn't anything to eat here. Somehow, she got the feeling she wouldn't be seeing her again any time soon, like how you only see a lost dog or cat once before it moves on, unless you pick it up and establish a bond.

* * *

"So how are we gonna do this Kagome?"

Her boyfriend threw on a shirt after Shippo teased about him walking around shirtless like a peacock impressing a mate. It was interesting how he didn't do so until after Kagome talked to Sango, who had texted her later that she would be bringing her siblings.

"Well we don't have a formal dining table- nor the room for one-" she added so as not to express it as a lacking on his providing effort that he so prided himself on. "I guess we can sit the kids here and let Sango and Miroku eat at the couch. You and I can eat . . . wherever. Do you need to let your dad know or?"

"I'll leave him a text. It should be fine so long as I escort them through the barrier." She followed him outside.

* * *

"You disobeyed my desires."

While she doesn't appreciate the way it sounded out loud, Kagura knew his intent was to keep her- them- safe. "You already know my opinion about your _desires_." She deflected.

There is hardly a point to even bring it up. Thumbing the edge of her fan, she lounged on a rock in the central garden of the property. After following his father into the storm, she had been on her way back to her husband, when she realized he had already been pursuing her. Sesshomaru had just arrived in _Taisho Terraces_ , having traced her scent that far, when she felt his presence in her skyward journey. Sensing a need for a treaty, they met face to face below, but it has been days of silence as they chose their battle strategies.

The double entendre isn't lost on him, but he stores those _desires_ for later. He led her out here this evening to discuss, not to cover it up in coupling. "I know of _yours_ , but you are no longer just you."

"I know that."

"Yet you don't consider our pup's relevance to your decisions."

Her earrings click at the twist of her head, "Damn you. I would lean towards your desires more if you weren't so rigid." Being reminded, she did protectively caress the swell of her belly.

"Justify yourself then."

"Taisho gave me an out. From there, I correctly assumed that he would be near during my retreat from her castle. He had something to ask of me."

Sesshomaru had suspected this. Just as soon as he had scented the lingering youki of _tetsusaiga_ on her form, he had understood why he had sensed his father near the castle. "He wished for you to help Inuyasha realize _tetsusaiga's_ ability to cut through the wind scar. How lenient of him."

That damn sword. It was the only reason she hadn't broached the argument sooner. Ideas to avoid the subject of the sword were desired so as not to have this very moment occur. It would not bode well with Sesshomaru to know that his father only asked her safety in service of giving his unfavorable brother a hint on a weapon that _the killing perfection_ could easily master himself. The jealousy would blind him from this blemish on their relationship; the inhibition of the wind going her own way freely. No calm clouds to feel through, nothing but a clear sky cut off from her world below, and thus, before her.

"I would not assume his intentions. I _did_ intend to express my freedom in a moderately safe way."

Recognizing that she had thought of him and his preferences, he kneels to her level. His hand rests on hers, his face unchanging, but his eyes half-mast in emotion, "I regret my accusation."

He was about to say more when a troubled cry whispered to pointed ears. Duty took him towards the scent of many enraged auras on the dog general's estate.

* * *

Author's note: The mysterious father that's never around in his own dojo lol. He takes business trips to study and teach martial arts overseas, totally leaving his three capable children unprotected. Did I mention before that Miroku has holy powers in this universe? Well the more you know I guess. Hopefully it won't be another month or two before I can update again. I normally don't get this upset at having writer's block. This time around I have plenty of cooked up ideas and drabbles for the next chapter after this. Stay tuned~

 _PRAISE DEMON DOG DONG! LONG MAY HE REIGN!_


End file.
